An Unexpected Love
by AmyLee22
Summary: Set in Season 2&3. Jo is on the road with Dean and Sam. Will an unexpected romance develop between Dean and Jo? What happens when Dean makes a certain deal? Will he tell her or let her move on. Better summary on profile. First Fanfiction
1. The Beggining of Something More

**A/N So first off I want to thank StarBlueGirl21, Mich0203, dean-jo, and SatNo2DemonBlood for reviewing on the original first chapter. I made this chapter a little longer now that I am able to update myself. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of Something More**

Jo was closing up the bar again that night. Every so often she would check her phone, thinking maybe this one time Dean would do what he said he would. She looked down and once again the only missed call she had was from her mother. She wiped down the bars and cleaned up the last of the bottle when she heard the door slam shut. _"Great what now"_ she thought.

"Sorry we're closing up" she said never turning around. After the night before what was the worth that could happen.

"I can come back later if you want" Jo froze. She new that voice all to well. She turned around and Dean was standing at the door.

"No, its fine. Did you find Sam?"

"Yeah he's fine. Nothing we couldn't handle. He would have came with me but after last night he thought he should give it some time"

"That's understandable I guess. How's the shoulder?"

"Better, thanks for that by the way" They both went silent. Neither making a move. Jo turned back around and finished cleaning up so she could head home or back to the motel she was calling home for now and once again, she was going alone.

"Need any help?" Dean asked stepping closer to her.

"I'm almost done now, but thanks"

"Oh ok then, maybe I should go"

"Or you can stay until I get off, you know if you want too" she said nervously.

"I would like that" Dean sat down and Jo brought him a beer. "Jo I'm sorry" she turned around. _What did he have to be sorry about?_

"Sorry for what?"

"Saying I would call you, honestly at the time I said it I had no intention to call you"

"Wow thanks Dean. Why are you telling me this now, why did you come here?"

"I don't know, I guess I felt bad for lying to you and I just thought I should come by"

"Why me, you never have a problem lying to anyone else"

"I know but I just couldn't lie to you" Dean said and her eyes met his and she knew he was really telling the truth.

"Its ok Dean, honestly I didn't expect you to call. You never do" Dean felt bad. She was right. Every relationship he had was based on a lie. Even though he wasn't anywhere near a relationship with Jo, there was just something about her that he couldn't get off his mind.

Jo turned off the lights in the back and grabbed her coat.

"So I guess I better get going" she said and Dean stood up. He followed Jo outside and she stopped and turned to him. "Do you want to come over for some coffee or something" She asked and Dean smiled.

"Jo it's almost 2 in the morning"

"Oh ok never mind forget about it" she said and walked over to her car.

"I never said No" she turned back to him.

"What"

"I never said no, personally I could go for a cup about now" she smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

"Great, Follow me" She got into her car and Dean followed. As she drove she still couldn't believe Dean Winchester was coming back to her place. What did he want, why was he there? So many questions were going through her head that it was making her more nervous. Maybe Dean was really trying to be honest with her. Only time would tell. Dean Winchester was full of many secrets and she wanted to know them all.

* * *

When they pulled into the motel parking lot, Jo got out of her car and walked up to her door. Before she opened the door, she turned around and was still a little surprised Dean was really behind her. She smiled back at him and opened the door.

"This is where you live?" He asked her.

"Yeah, this is home sweet home. At least for awhile anyways"

"You don't plan on staying here long?"

"No I'm just staying here long enough to save up some money. Hunting isn't the best paying job you know"

"So you are still dead set on hunting huh?"

"Yes I am. I told you why awhile back and I meant it. I want to do the job for my dad."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with that, I was just asking" Jo just looked at him for a moment before going over to the small kitchenette and starting a pot of coffee. Dean sat down at the small table and wasn't sure what else to say to her. He wasn't real sure why he was there.

Jo went into the bathroom to change he clothes that reeked of beer and smoke. When she came back out she saw Dean looking at a news paper she had got and had circled a possible case. She grabbed two cups and poured the coffee.

"So Dean where are you guys off to next?" Jo said and sat down across from Dean.

"Sam's working on that now. He finds the jobs I just get us there"

"Sounds like a good arrangement"

"What about you, any jobs lined up?"

"Well I think I might look in the obit I was reading about in the paper"

"The one that were a professor fell out of a forty story window?"

"Yeah. I look into it and there is a legend that the building is haunted so I thought I would head that way tomorrow"

"Alone?"

"Yep that's the way it's been for a few months now."

"Doesn't it bother you to be alone all the time?"

"Not really. I know I can trust myself, you never know about other hunter"

"What about, you saying you can't trust me?"

"No but Dean I honestly don't know you enough to say if I do or don't trust you when it comes to the job but from what I do know..........I think I can trust you or I hope I can"

"Good to know. Listen Jo, can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, I would like for you to be honest"

"Before I say this I want you to know that I am not saying you're not good at the job ok but what would you say if I asked you to come with me and Sam for awhile?" Jo wasn't sure what to say. Was Dean really asking her to hunt with him and Sam? That was so unlike the Dean.

"Why would you want me to go with you and Sam?"

"I don't know, I just think you shouldn't be out there alone, hell nobody should. It's a dangerous job and trust me it helps to have someone else around"

"What about Sam? How would he feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened last night, I wasn't sure how he felt. You don't thick it might be awkward?"

"He's more worried about you believe me. He feels bad and I have told him over and over it wasn't his fault.........you do know that wasn't Sam right?"

"I know that Dean" Jo turned away remember what she could about that night. She knew Sam would never do anything to hurt her. She was just thankful thing didn't worse than they had. At one point she thought he was going to r....." Dean cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"So, what do you say Jo?"

"Tell you what, let me sleep on it ok and you go talk to Sam and make sure Sam is ok with this."

"Alright, we are staying about 30 miles east of here at the blackbird motel on hwy 247. If you decided to come with us just meet us the around 9" Jo just nodded as dean grabbed his coat and walked out. She had a lot to think about. This could possible change everything.

**A/N-I hope you liked the new chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks reading!**


	2. Desicions

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions**

Jo sat up most of that night thinking about what Dean had asked her. She knew he had a good point. The job was a lot better when you had someone with you. She just wasn't sure if working with the Winchesters was such a good idea. She was already attracted to dean and there was no telling what would happen if they where together 24/7. Finally after hours of debating, Jo had finally made her decision.

* * *

Dean had barely slept once he had gotten back to the motel. He keep thinking about Jo and wondered what she had decided. He rolled over and looked at the clock and saw it was 8:3p. Sam walked in holding breakfast and Dean got up.

"Did you see Jo last night?"

"Yeah, we need to talk Sam"

"Is everything ok or did she try to shot you again" Sam laughed

"No smartass, look I asked her to come with us" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You what?"

'I asked Jo to come with us Sam, she doesn't need to be out there alone"

"So I'm guessing she said no. Was it because of me?"

"Sam she know that wasn't you the other night and she didn't give me an answer. I told he we were leaving here at 9 and if she wanted to come then she can meet us here"

"You seem nervous Dean"

"I do not"

"Yes you do, you're worried she may not come"

"Shut up Sam" Dean said and walked around Sam and over to the tabled to grab some coffee. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Dean is there something else going on?"

"No Sam, she's a friend and right now we could use all the friends we can get plus I just don't think its good idea for her to be hunting alone. She's not good enough"

"You told her that?"

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot Sam"

"What did you say?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Hey if I'm hitting a nerve......"

"Fine if you must know I just told her that hunting goes a lot better when you have someone with you, that's all and she said she would think about it ok" Dean grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom the get a quick shower before they headed out.

When Dean got out he looked at the clock and it was 9:15. He sighed and finished packing his back. Sam could see this disappointment in Dean's eyes.

"We can wait a little longer if you want"

"No, let's just go" Dean and Sam grabbed there stuff and loaded the car. They were about to pull out when a cab had blocked dean in.

"That son of a bitch" Dean threw the car in part and hopped out. "Hey buddy why don't you..." she stopped he yelling when he saw Jo get out of the back.

"You weren't leaving with out me were you Dean?"

"I didn't think you were coming and why did you take a cab?"

"something told me that you would want me to ride with you guys and I just couldn't see you driving my little Mazda" she laughed "I called Ash, he's going to tow it back to the Roadhouse." Jo grabbed her bags and paid the driver. She walked over to Dean and dropped her bags on the ground. "So, where are we headed?"

"Well since your here, why don't we go check out that college death you were reading about." Jo smiled and she felt good that Dean actually listened to her when she said she thought that was a job.

"Sounds good. It's about 8 hours from here"

"Well then what are we standing around here for?" Dean grabbed Jo's bags and put them in the trunk. Jo got into the back seat and Sam turned to look at her. She still had a shut on her forehead and he felt bad.

"Jo I just wanted to say....."she knew where this was going.

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't you and I know that now ok, let's just forget about it or this will just be awkward for all of us." Sam felt relieved.

"I think we can do that, glad you made it Jo"

"Me to"

"Alright sweetheart I'll say this once. Drive picks the music so no complaint" Dean turned up the radio and it just so happened can't fight this feeling by R.E.O Speedwagon was on and Jo grinned.

"Sounds good to me. Brings back memories doesn't it Dean?" She smiled.

"Lucky break. I still say he sings from the hair"

"I remember this song, Dean weren't you singing......"

"Shut up Sam" Dean said and Sam smiled back at Jo. She didn't know what Sam was talking about but she knew she wanted to find out. This may not be so bad after all. They may even have a little fun along the way.

**I know it was a short chapter but the next one is long. These first two was just the beginning. I hope you liked it and if you did please let me know. Reviews are good motivation. Thank you guys fro reading.**


	3. Tall Tales

Chapter 3

Tall Tales

They had been working the case for a few days and Sam and Dean were starting to argue a lot. Things has a took a turn to the weird side and she knew that need some extra help so Jo called Bobby.

A few hours later she was sitting on the couch with Sam and doing research trying to figure out what was going on at the college.

"Dude, you mind not eating those on my bed?" Sam said as he tries to do some research. Jo could sense the tension in the room, but she didn't t day anything.

"No, I don't mind……How's the research going?" Dean said

"Its Fine" Jo said tried too keep the peace.

"You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer……Can you turn that down, please?" Sam said referring to the radio.

"Yeah, absolutely." Dean said and raises the volume louder.

"come on guys lets just get this over with ok" She said and they ignored her

"You know what? Maybe you should just go somewhere for a while."

"Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell."

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do with—"A knock on the door interrupts them. Jo got up and answered it to see Bobby. " Hey, Bobby." Jo said and hugged him.

"its good to see you Jo…..Boys."

"Hey, Bobby."

"So…what didn't you wanna talk to me on the phone about?" He asked Jo

"It's this job we're working. We weren't sure you'd believe us."

"Well, I can believe a lot."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, we've never seen anything like it, And we thought we could use some fresh eyes."

"Why don't you begin at the beginning?" They all sat down and Sam started.

"So, it all started when Jo caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth-story window, only there's a campus legend that the building is haunted. So, we pre-texted as reporters from the local paper. A couple of student told us that an urban legend about a girl who was having an affair with her professor and when he broke it off she jumped out of a window from room 669 and now anyone who sees her doesn't live to tell about it. After me and Jo talked to the students we went to find Dean.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Dean, what are you drinking?" Jo asked _

"_I don't know…….I think they're called purple nurples"_

"_Listen, I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office."_

"_Oh, no, no. I can't right now, because I've got a feisty little wildcat on the hook, and I'm about to reel her in. I'll introduce you….Starla! Starla, hey." The girl, a blonde in fishnets and heels, turned around, taking a shot. " This is my shuttle co-pilot, Major Tom. Major Tom and this is the one I was telling you about" Dean said and put his arm around Jo. _

"_Mm, enchanté." She puts her arm around Dean, giggling, suddenly she covers her mouth, looking like she's about to vomit._

"_Sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down."_

"_Yeah, good job." Dean said and turned to Jo " I think she likes you , so what do you we take a ride back to the motel oh and Sam Hey, good news. She's got a sister."_

* * *

*Present*

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute." Dean said and Sam stopped

"What?"

"Come on, dude, that's not how it happened."

"No? So, you never drank a purple nurple?"

"Yeah, maybe that. But I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat". And her name wasn't Starla, and I never asked Jo for a……you know, she was a classy chick. She was a grad student -- Anthropology and Folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories."

* * *

_*Deans Flashback*_

"_My God, you are attractive." A young woman said_

"_Thanks. But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please…lives are at stake."_

"_I'm sorry, I just…I can't even concentrate. It's like staring…into the sun." He leans down to kiss her passionately. While they are kissing, Sam and Jo approaches, looking thoroughly annoyed._

"_Dean, what do you think you're doing?!" Sam asked and Jo walked over to the girl._

"_I would back off if I were you" Jo said and turned to Dean. How about we go back to the motel." Jo said and put her arms around him."_

"_Guys, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah! "Dean and Jo started kissing._

* * *

*Present*

"Right. And that's how it really happened……I don't sound like that, Dean!" Sam said

"That's what you sound like to me."

"I don't remember any of this" Jo said and Bobby looked between Dean and Sam.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sam said

"Come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

"No, see, married couples can get divorced. Me and him? We're like Siamese twins." Dean said and got up

"It's conjoined twins."

"See what I mean?"

"Look, they've just been on the road for too long, tight quarters, all that." Jo said

"So, anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime. The janitor let us in and we found out that there was no room 669. So we headed back to the room.

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" bobby asked

"No. The history's clean." Jo said

"Then it's not a haunting."

"Maybe not. To tell you the truth, we're not really sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Well…it's weird."

"What's weird?"

"This next part –- we didn't see it happen ourselves, exactly, but…it's pretty friggin' weird. Even for us." Dean said " Its aliens"

"Aliens?" Bobby said and looked at them

"Yeah".

"Aliens?"

"Yeah."

"Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to Earth and swiping people."

"Hey, believe me, we know."

"My whole life, I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But we figured we'd at least talk to the guy." Jo said. " So we went to talk to him.

* * *

_*Flashback* _

"_So, what happened, Curtis?" Jo asked him._

"_You won't believe me, nobody does."_

"_Give us a chance."_

"_I do not want this in the papers."_

"_Off the record, then."_

"_I, uh…I blacked out and…I lost time, and when I woke up…I don't know where I was. They did tests on me, and um………they, uh…they probed me"_

_. _

"_They probed you?" Dean asked_

"_Yeah. They probed me. Again and again and again and again and again and again and then one more time and that's not even the worst of it._

"_How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch!" Dean said and Jo nudged him_

"_They…they made me…slow dance!"_

* * *

*Present*

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby said

"No."

"Then this frat boy's just nuts."

"We're not so sure……We went to check it out and the was a huge crop circle right in front of the school. After we were done there we came back to the room.

"Ok guys I'm sorry to cut story time short but just let me finish it" Jo said and turned to Bobby. "When we got back Sams laptop was missing. He thinks it was Dean because we had the doors locked and didn't let any maids in."

"Dean,Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked

"It serves him right, but no."

"Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things."

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, 'cause he's Mister Perfect."

"Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy…….he was a research scientist. Animal testing. We went to the morgue and found a belly scale from an alligator. We decided to search the sewer anyway. So, we split up, each taking one end of campus. I went with Dean and Sam went alone.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found something. Just not in the sewer." Dean said and Jo finished telling what happened.

"When we got back to the car, the air was let out of the tires. When we walked over we found a money clip. It was Sams so Dean assumed Sam did it. We got back and these two rolled around the room like a couple of twelve year old girls.

"Okay, I've heard enough." Bobby said

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that." Dean said

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off –- Dean did not steal your computer And Dean, Sam did not touch your car and if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would've been pretty clear."

"What?" Jo asked

"What you're dealing with. You've got a Trickster on your hands."

"That's what I thought." Dean said

"What? No, you didn't!" Sam replied.

"But I've gotta tell you –- you guys were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?"

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"So, what is it? A spirit? Demon? What?" Jo asked

"Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia, there's Anansi in West Africa –- dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean, like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator?"

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty –- knock 'em down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean asked

"Lots of things. But human, mostly."

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?"

"the Janitor" Jo said

* * *

The next morning, the Trickster, back in his janitor outfit, was leading the three upstairs. The wear all dressed as cable workers.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today. Had quite the night last night……Lots of sex, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long. We just need to check a couple of offices up on three." Jo said

"No problem."

"Oh, damn. I forgot something in the truck. You know what; I'll catch up with you guys." Sam said and walked off.

It wasn't long before Dean and Jo met up with Sam. Dean and Sam started to argue as the trickster/janitor watched.

"I'm telling you, it's him." Dean said

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof, that's all."

"Okay, another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth."

"Well, I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even equal."

"Yeah, it's probably because you missed something."

"I don't miss things."

"Oh, right, because you're Mister Perfect."

"What? Are you really still pissed at me because of what the Trickster did?"

"Oh, come on, man. You've been a tight-ass long before that Trickster showed up."

"Look, just stay here with Jo; keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place, see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man…….Just wait till I get back, okay?"

"Fine" Dean said and Sam walked off.

"You think it worked" Jo whispered.

"We just have to wait and see"

* * *

Later that night, Dean and Jo were walking around outside, waiting for Sam.

"Oh, screw this….come on" Dean said to Jo

They went inside the building and searched the stairwells, finding nothing. On their way back upstairs, they suddenly heard the music of Barry White coming from another room. They enter one of the lecture halls, where "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" is blasting. On the stage, under a disco ball, two beautiful women are sitting on a bed. Dean and Jo walked towards them.

"Don't even think about it Dean"

"I not"

"Yeah right" Jo said and they turned their attention back to the stage.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean." One of the girls said "Come on. Let us give you a massage."

"You know, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am. But…I'm going to have to pass."

"They're a peace offering." They turned around to see the trickster walk in. "I know what you and your brother do. I've been around awhile. I've run into your kind before."

"Well, then you know that I can't let you just keep hurting people."

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam? I like you. I do. So, treat yourself, as long as you want. Just long enough for me to move onto the next town."

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

"I don't wanna hurt you two and you know that I can."

"Look, man, I gotta tell you. I dig your style, But, uh…I can't let you go."

"Too bad. Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there." The doors to the lecture hall open, and Bobby and Sam entered, armed with stakes.

"That fight you guys had outside –- that was a trick? Hm…not bad…..But you want to see a real trick?"

Jo suddenly turned to see a man wielding a chainsaw standing behind her. She barely dodges the man's chainsaw. The brunette grabs Dean's arm and twists the stake out of his hand, throwing him into the bed. The chainsaw man cuts through Bobby's stake, making it useless. The girls continue to fight with Dean, throwing him into one of the audience seats.

"Nice toss, ladies! Nice show!"

Sam noticed Jo's stake on the floor. Jo nods, and Sam threw it to her. As he was talking to Dean she walked over to him and stabs him with it. She twists the stake, and the chainsaw man disappears, along with the beautiful women. She pulled the stake out, letting the Trickster's body fall into a seat.

"Nice work Jo" Dean said and put his arm around her.

"Thanks Dean but we better get out of here" The all headed back to the impala. When they got out to the car Sam and Dean apologized in their own way.

They headed back to the motel and Bobby headed out. As Jo was packing her bags Dean came over and sat next to her.

"I have to say Jo, I was impressed"

"You really didn't think I could do the job did you?"

"I had my doubts, but I was wrong"

"Wow Dean Winchester admitting her was wrong, that's a first"

"That's because I'm never wrong"

"Sure Dean, but even if you did only ask me to come with you because you thought I was inexperienced, I'm glad I came. I had fun watching you and Sam"

"I'm glad you came to. Its nice having someone else around"

"I'm glad you're Glad" Jo said and smiled. Dean got up and kissed her on the forehead before walking out the door. Jo felt the butterflies going crazy in her stomach again. It was a feeling she had gotten used to over the last year and she never wanted them to go away.

**So I told you this chapter would be longer. This was one of my favorite episodes so I just had to write it. Please let me know what you think. It will keep me motivated to keep going. **


	4. I like you but I cant like you

**Authors note: Just wanted to thank dean-jo for reviewing and everyone who is reading this story.**

**Chapter 4**

**I think I like you but I cant like you**

Jo had been on the road with the boys a few weeks now and things were going better than expected. Sam and Jo were becoming really good friend while Jo and Dean were just well.....Jo and Dean. They flirted here and there but nothing more. At least not to him. Every time he would make a comment towards her, she would get butterflies but knew she had to keep calm. She knew if he knew what she was feeling, things would get awkward.

One night they all went to a local bar after finishing a job. Everything was going great. Jo kicked Deans ass a few times in pool and he clamed to let her win, but she didn't mind.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get another beer, you guys want one" Dean asked

"I do" Jo answered as Sam shook his head.

"Not me, I'm done"

"Oh come on Sammy, you have only had 5"

"Sammy a lightweight Jo, you will get to him sooner or later" Dean winked at her and walked over to the bar.

"So Sam, got a job for us yet"

"No, still looking. Why you in a hurry or something"

"No, I'm just getting the hand of this. I like being with you guy. Speaking of what is taking dean so long" jo turned around and saw dean leaning on the bar flirting with a leggy blonde. Jo just watched him sadly. He was supposed to be flirting with her.

"Everything ok Jo" Sam asked. He could see she was a little hurt.

"I'm fine, why do you ask" she turned back around and took the last sip of her beer. Sam could see what was going on.

"You like him don't you"

"What!?.....no....I mean I like him just you....not like that" she said and turned back to look at dean. Could she really like Dean as more than a simple crush? _No I cant like him, he's Dean_ she thought_._ "I just don't know why likes girls that are so....."

"Trampy"

"I was going to say slutty but trampy works"

"That's just dean, you'll get used to it. He does now a good thing when it's standing right in front of him" Jo looked back at Sam and smiled.

"Thanks Sam but like you said before, dean sees me as a school girl"

"When did I say that?"

"When you were possessed"

"That wasn't me Jo"

"I know but it doesn't make it any less true"

"Demons lie, you know that"

"Yeah but I think it was telling the truth about this" Jo looked at Dean one last time and got up. "I'm a little tired so I think I'm going to head back"

"Ok, I'm going to go tell dean and I will met you back at the motel" Jo nodded and walked out. Luckily the motel was across the street.

When Jo walked in the room, she sat down on the bed. She knew she would never be the type of girl dean would look at in that way. Sure they flirted but that's just Dean. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. She looked over at the couch and saw deans jacket. Something told her dean wouldn't be back tonight. She didn't know what but it broke her heart.

Later that night Dean and his new friend stumbled into a motel room. Their lips never parted as the made their way over to the bed peeling each others clothes off. Dean laid her on the bed and finally took his lips away. When he did he looked down at the girl beneath him and saw Jo. He jumped back and the girl sat up.

"What's wrong" she asked

"Nothing.....I.....I can't do this. I am sorry". Dean grabbed his shirt and walked out the door. The room they were all staying in was only a few doors down. He walked in the room and Sam was fast asleep on one of the beds but he didn't see Jo. He walked over towards the bathroom when the door opened and Jo walked out wearing a large black ac/dc shirt and that was all. She looked at him surprised to see him.

"Dean......you're back early"

"Yeah.........you done in there"

"Yeah go ahead" Jo said and moved out of the way and Dean walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

When he got in he just leaned against the sink. What was going on with him? Why would he picture Jo like that? Maybe he...... Dean pushed the thought out of his head. There was no way he liked Jo like that. He couldn't like Jo. They were friends. He knew he needed to get a grip and fast.

* * *

The next morning when Jo woke up, both guys were still asleep. She got dressed and decided to go and get breakfast. The town was small so everything was in walking distance. As she was walking toward the diner, she walked past a small clothing store. Jo decided to go in and look around. All the clothes were so different than what she was used to wearing. They were nice.

"Can I help you" Jo turned and saw an older lady behind her.

"I'm just looking right now"

"Are you looking for something in particular honey?"

"Not really"

"Is it for a young man?"

"Maybe, I don't really know what I'm doing anymore" the lady walked to the other side of a rack and pulled out a simple light blue fitted dress.

"This would look beautiful on you" Jo looked at the dress and it was just her size. The dress was short with a simple v neck.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, after all I have been doing this for 30 years" Jo looked at the dress one more time and decided to buy it. She wasn't sure when she would wear it but at least she would have it. She handed the woman a credit card Dean had given her. She never bothered to look at the name until the lady looked at her.

"Your name is Jessica Simpson" Jo wanted to kill Dean. Why did he have to pick Jessica Simpson, of all names?

"Yes maim, I know it's a small word" she said and the lady smiled. She put the dress in a bag and Jo was about to walk out.

"Oh and sweetie, I hope everything works out. Sometimes love finds us when we least expect it" Jo looked at her before walking out. Did she just say love? She liked Dean and was extremely attracted to him, but love? She had never been in love so she didn't know what it felt like.

Jo went down the street and got a few biscuits and headed back. When she got back to the room Sam and Dean looked at her and didn't look to happy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked and sat the food on the table as Dean walked over to her.

"Where the hell did you go? You can't just take off like that. I have called your phone 5 times!"

"I went to get breakfast. I didn't want to wake you guys up. I was only gone like 30 minutes. Calm down"

"Calm down……….calm down?!...Sam she wants me to calm down"

"Dean just go finish packing ok" Sam said and Dean walked off. Jo still didn't know what he was so upset. "Don't take it personal Jo. we just didn't know where you went."

"I didn't know I needed permission"

"You don't, just next time leave a note so I don't have to Dean with this" Sam said and pointed over to Dean and Jo laughed.

"Ha Ha …it's freakin hilarious. If something would have happened to her, do you know who her mother would be shooting at? ME!!"

"I'm sorry Dean next time I will leave a note or something"

"That's all I ask. By the way what's in the bag" Jo had forgotten she was still holding the bag her dress was in.

"Nothing I just had to pick up a few things"

"Like what?"

"Like none of you business. Let's just eat and Jo ok" Jo said and walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her" Dean asked

"I don't know maybe you flipping out like you're her father or something"

"No I mean with the secrets"

"Dean she a girl. They need the privacy and stuff like that"

"Hope do you know that"

"I lived with one remember"

"Right, anything else I should know"

"There's a lot you should know but its best to figure it out on your own" Sam smiled and went to finish packing the car. It wasnt long before the three were once again on the road. Dean couldnt help but look back at her every few miles. He didnt know it but Jo saw him everytime and everytime it made her smile.

**So Dean and Jo are still in denial, as of right now:). I hope you liked this chapter. I would love it if you let me know. I get writers block easy and it helps if I know someone likes it. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Hollywood and Heartbreak

_Authors Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had to go out of town and I forgot my computer of all thing. I hope you like this chapter and thank you guys for reviewing!!_

**Chapter 5**

**Hollywood Babylon and Broken Hearts **

Jo was sitting alone in the motel room while Dean and Sam loaded the car before they headed out. She had a lot going on in her mind so she pulled out the one girly thing she owned. Her Diary:

_Dear diary,_

_It has been a crazy few weeks and I'm not sure where to start. We hardly have time to rest lately. Two weeks ago we went on a case to track down not only one ghost but two and one didn't even know she was dead. I felt sorry for her because we had to eventually tell her so she could move on. Then we had a werewolf case. It was a first for me. I had heard of them but never ran into one and never really wanted to. To our surprise, the werewolf turned out to be what we thought was the victim but she had no idea. I mostly felt sorry for Sam. I think he fell for her but we knew what had to happen. Even she knew. Dean actually made me wait in the car because he didn't want me to see what was going to happen. I knew and I was shocked a little that he was that way toward me. _

_Sam hasn't said much since then and it's been three day. I'm worried about him but Dean said that he will talk when he's ready. Dean has changed a little. The flirting has stopped. It's like he doesn't even want to be alone with me. If Sam leaves the room he finds some reason to leave too. I just don't know what to think anymore. Maybe if I was more like the girls he always flirts with he would notice me. _

"Jo what are you doing?" Dean asked and Jo closed her book and shoved it in her bag next to her. She didn't want Dean to know she kept a diary.

"Nothing, just writing a letter to mom. What's up?"

"Look I think Sam could use a vacation you know to take his mind off what happened with Madison"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hollywood"

"Really, why there?"

"I don't know we aren't that far away, why? You got a problem with that?"

"No sounds good just give me five minutes and I will meet you at the car". Jo said and dean grabbed his bag and headed out. Jo grabbed her diary back out

_Looks like were headed to Hollywood. Maybe I will finally have a use for my new dress......I hope._

Jo packed up her stuff and headed out. She was looking forward to this trip until Sam found out that there was also a case there. So much for a little rest and relaxation.

When they got there they were walking around the movie lot and Dean seemed a little to excited.

"Hey guy, check it out, it's Matt Damon!" Dean said and pointed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon."

"No, it is."

"Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping." I said as we continued to walk

"Yeah, well, he's probably researching a role or something."

"Hey, this way. I think Stage 9 is over here." Sam said

"Come on, let's keep going this way."

"Dude, you wanted to come to LA"

"Yeah, for a vacation. I mean swimming pools and movie stars, not to work……I just figured that after everything that happened with Madison, you could use a little R-and-R, that's all."

"Well, maybe I want to work, Dean. Maybe it keeps my mind off things."

"All right, so this crew guy…. what's his name?"

"Frank Jaffey."

"he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?" Jo asked

"Well, no. But it's LA, you know? It might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him said she saw something –- a vanishing figure."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Tara Benchley."

"Whoa, whoa, Tara Benchley? From _FeardotCom _and _Ghost Ship_, Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?" Dean said and Jo rolled her eyes. Only Dean.

"Look I say we poise as P.A's"

"What's that" Dean asked

"Like celebrity slaves I think"

"Alright then let's go"

"You guys go scam the place and I'll go see what I can dig up on frank Jaffey"

A few hours later Jo met up with the guys.

"What'd you find out about the dead crew guy?" Dean asked shoving another sandwich in his mouth.

"Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything."

"Oh, great. So you found out about as much as we did."

"Listen, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history, four people died messy here over the past eighty years. Two suicides and two fatal accidents."

"Any one of those could be a vengeful spirit."

"Yeah. We've just got to narrow it down more and….." Jo stopped when she saw Dean looking over her shoulder.

"I'll get right on that." He said and walked over to Tara.

"Great, we are trying to solve a case and Dean is acting like a star stuck teen" Jo said to Sam

"Yeah I know, but you'll get use to it"

"Maybe I don't want to" She looks over at Dean who was flirting. She missed that.

It wasn't long before he headed back and told them they needed to go check something out. They went over to an old house and discover Frank Jaffey wasn't dead and wasn't at all Frank Jaffey but Gerard St. James. He was an actor in earlier years and told them he had faked his own death as a prank.

Over the next few days and after a few move deaths, they discover that it was a man named Walter that was controlling spirits with an amulet. One the amulet was broken the spirits turned on him.

Jo had gone back to the motel to change clothes. They had finally talked Sam into staying a few extra days so Jo pulled out her little blue dress and headed to meet Sam and Dean on set. When she got there she saw Dean next to the food try.

"Where's Sam" Jo said hoping Dean would notice her.

"He's talking to the directors or something. Why are you so dresses up?"

"I'm not"

"yes your are. Your wearing a dress"

"So"

"So I didnt even know you had a dress"

"Well I do"

"You look nice" Dean said and smiled at Jo before once again looking past her

"What is it?"

"Nothing I'll be back" Dean said and started to walk off and Jo noticed Tara outside her trailer. She watched them talk for a minute before they headed in and Dean never giving her a second look.

"Hey Jo you ok" Sam said and Jo tried not to let him see her cry.

"I'm fine, look I will meet you guys back at the motel"

"Where's Dean and I thought you wanted to take the tour"

"I changed my mind and Dean in the trailer with Tara" She said and headed off.

When Jo got back to the motel she sat down on the bed and cried. She didn't know why it bothered her so bad. She wasn't ever with Dean or anything. She started to think that this was a bad idea coming with them. She knew she could never stop having these weird feelings for Dean as long as he was around. She knew she had to go.

_Dean and Sam_

_I am sorry but this was a mistake and I can't explain why. I just need to go home for a little while and I hope you understand. I will talk to you guys soon. Please be careful._

_Jo_

She left the note on the bed and headed to the bus station. She finally admitted to herself that the feeling she had for Dean were more than friendship and that wasn't good. She needed to separate herself from him. Part of her hoped he never called her again but part of her hoped that he would chase after her. Jo knew that would never happen.

_***Again I am so sorry it took so long to update. I didn't love this chapter but I hope it was ok. I will have the next one up either tomorrow or Monday I promise or well if you want. Please let me know what you think.***_


	6. One Step at a Time

**Chapter 6**

**One step at a Time**

When Sam and Dean got back to the motel, they walked in and Sam was the first to notice the note lying on the bed.

"Hey Sam, where Jo I have something to tell her" Dean said and went over to the sink.

"She's gone" Sam said and Dean whipped around.

"What do you mean she's gone" he asked and Sam handed him the note. "Why would she just take off like that?"

"I don't know Dean maybe because you ditched her to hook up with Tara"

"You don't know what you're talking about Sam" Dean said and grabbed his coat and keys.

"Oh really so I didn't catch you coming out of Tara's trailer"

"Drop it Sam" Dean warned

"I can't believe you dean, how insensitive can you be"

"You know fine, I was in her trailer but I didn't sleep with her"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was getting backstage passes for Jo to that Gilmore Girls show"

"What? Why? You hate that show"

"I know but she likes it and I thought we could do something she likes while we're here, plus I want to prove to her that the dean guys from the show is a geek"

"No he's not, he's in love" Sam said and Dean looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I watched it with Jo last week"

"Whatever I got to go stop her" dean said and headed out the door.

* * *

Jo was sitting at the bus stop waiting. She was just reading to get away and forget about Dean. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to playing with her dress. _How could I be so stupid_ she thought. She felt the bench dip down beside her but never looked up.

"You want to tell me why you left" she turned her head and saw Dean and quickly turned back around so he would see the smeared mascara on her face.

"What do you want Dean?"

"I just want to know why you just took off like that"

"I have my reasons"

"I have all day to hear them" he said and she tried to hide another tear fall down her cheek. "Jo....talk to me"

"It's stupid"

"It can't be that bad can it" dean said and she kept her eyes down.

"It's just.....I thought I liked this guy and I kind of though for a minute he may like me but I realized today that....."

"That what?"

"That no matter what I do or what I wear he'll never notice me. At least not like that"

"Sam's an idiot Jo" he said and Jo looked over at him.

"Sam's the idiot?" She said

"I had to say something to get you to look at me. What makes you think I don't like you?"

"Because Dean, one minute you flirt with me and the next your hooking up with the next girl who walks by.....like Tara"

"I didn't sleep with her Jo" she sniffled and looked at him.

"You didn't?"

"No, I went to get you these. I had to make it look like I was doing something else so you wouldn't catch on and to be honest I haven't hook up with anyone since you've been with us"

"Dean I have seen you go home with a few girls"

"It never worked out"

"Why not" she asked and Dean remembered that every girl he went home with turned into Jo.

"Long story for another time but listen I don't want you to go" Dean said and handed her the passes.

"Gilmore girl passes?"

"Yeah, I figured I had to go check out my competition" he said and Jo smiled.

"Why did you do this Dean?"

"I wanted to, you have put up with a lot from me and Sam and we should do something you want for a change"

"Thank you Dean"

"So does this mean your coming back?"

"I guess so" she said and they got up.

"If you ever, I mean ever take off like that again..." he said and looked at her and sighed "I'll just have to come after again I guess but I won't be happy" he said and she smiled before Dean wiped the last tear from her eyes. "Let's get back before Sam has a panic attack" Dean said and grabbed her bag as they walked toward the impala.

**~~ I know it was a short chapter but I couldn't leave you hanging…..please let me know what you think and thanks to you who reviewed the last chapter.~~**


	7. Learning More Every Day

_Authors Note: thanks you guys for review and the story adds. They really mean a lot to me!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update and this chapter isn't long but the next one will be longer. I hope you guys like it ok._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Learning More Every Day**

It was a quiet drive back but Jo couldn't help but keep a smile on her face. She had secretly wanted Dean to come after her but she never imagined he would.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked noticing the smile across Jo's face

"Nothing I'm just sitting here why?"

"Your thinking about me naked again aren't you?" He said and winked at her.

"Yeah Dean, that's all I do is think about you naked. Sorry but I have never though about you naked" she said and looked out the window. Not that it didnt cross her mind.

"Well I think about you naked all the time" he said and Jo reached over and punched him in the arm. "Oww" he said with a slight laugh.

"You are such a perv Dean Winchester"

"But you like it don't you? I keep thing interesting." he said and Jo never answered. Truth was she didn't mind the flirting. She liked the attention more than he knew.

"So Dean, when do we get to go on set?" Jo asked trying to change the subject to something a little more normal than thinking of each other naked, even if that was normal to Dean.

"We are going there now. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure but what about Sam?"

"He can find something to do. I search her in front of the lap top as we speak." Dean said with a smile and Jo couldn't help but wonder if the was a date. _It couldn't be date? No because Dean Winchester doesn't date_ She thought but still thought that she would be ok with it if it was and some part of her hoped.

* * *

As they were walking back to the car after touring Stars Hollow Dean seemed to have a confused look on his face.

"Dean what's wrong with you? You seem, I don't know….confused." Jo asked and smiled at his expression.

"Does that Dean guy not remind you of someone?" He said and scratched his head and looked back.

"I can't think of anyone. Why? Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know but I've seem him somewhere before"

"He must just have one of those faces, and it's a great face if I might add." she said and looked over at him.

"Who that guy? Come on Jo you know his is not better than mine" Dean said and looked at her. _He can be so cocky sometime, but I love.....like it._

"So I don't think I said thanks for doing this with me. You didn't have too."

"Don't worry about. You deserve a night off after putting up with me and Sam"

"I love being with you guy. It's better than being stuck in some bar all the time and I love hunting"

"Because of your dad?"

"That's how it started but not I just like the feeling I get when I know I saved someone's life"

"I can understand that. Hey you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you are Dean."

"Starving" Dean said and I didn't even notice we had reached the car.

"Hey Dean, Can we go back too the motel so I can change?"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"Because I like what your wearing, easy access"

"God Dean Do you always have you mind in the gutter?" Jo said and most people would have gotten mad or insulted but coming from dean it was a compliment.

* * *

Dean and Jo stop at a small diner and got a table near the back. Dean ordered a double bacon cheese burger with a beer and was surprised when Jo did the same.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jo asked when the waitress walked off

"What way?"

"Like you cant believe I can eat that much or something"

"I'm just glad you didn't order a small salad and water."

"Well I'm not like every other girl Dean." she said and took a drink of her beer.

"I know and personally I didn't think you owned a dress"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well I guess I'm finding out something new everyday about you Jo." Jo smiled softly at him and it wasn't long before their food arrived.

"So Dean, if you weren't a hunter what would you want to do?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it before. This is all I've know. What about you? Would you want a 9 to5 job maybe get married had have a few kids?"

"Are you proposing to me?" Dean spit out his beer and Jo couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he looked. "Relax I'm joking Dean"

"That's not funny Jo"

"Oh come on it a little funny but to answer you question I never really thought about settling down"

"Why not?"

"I don't know never really met anyone that made me want to think about it"

"You've never been in love before?"

"No I mean I have only dated a few people and they were hunters to so it never came up. What about you?"

"God no, once you say…you know…"

"What… I love you?"

"You didn't have to say it but yes, and once you say it to some it like saying _Hey I want to get married and start having kids_ and I was never and may never be ready for that"

"That makes since I guess" Jo and Deans conversation was interrupted by Dean receiving a phone call.

"Hello"….. "When?"….. "We will be there in the morning" Dean said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Jo asked

"We got a job so we better pack it up"

"Alright where are we going?"

"Prison"

_**~~I know it wasn't very long but it but I hope you liked it and the next**_ _**one will be longer. Please let me know what you think and depending on reviews I will as soon as I can.~~**_


	8. Mr TylerPerry goes to jail

_**Authors note: Hey guys I am so sorry its been so long. I have had so much going on here lately and I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading but here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Mr. Tyler -Perry goes to jail**

When Dean and Jo got back to the motel, Dean filled Sam in on the call he received, "Dean this is crazy"

"Yeah tell me about it but we don't have a choice." Dean said and threw the rest of his belongings into his duffle.

"Dean I think maybe Sam is right. We shouldn't be doing this. Maybe there is another option." Jo said to Dean and he smiled over at her.

"We aren't going to do this Jo."

"thank you"

"Me and Sam are. You are going to stay at a motel."

"What? No way Dean."

"Jo we need you on the outside just incase."

"just incase what Dean?"

"You never know. Now lets get this show on the road." Dean said and tossed Jo his cell phone.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Me and Sam are going to break into a museum tonight and the police are going to receive an anonymous tip."

Jo sighed as she dialed the number, "you are both nuts you do know that right?"

"Its been said."

Sam and Dean walked out the door and Jo sat down on the bed. She waited 30 minutes just like Dean had asked her and she dialed the police and reported a breaking and entering. Now all she could do was wait until Dean called her.

_**POLICE STATION**__. _

Sam was getting his mug shot photo taken first, looking extremely upset. Dean however decided to enjoy the moment, " I call this one the Blue Steel." he said as he cops a Zoolander face. "Wait, who looks better?" Me or Nick Nolte?

"Shut up."

_**INTERROGATION ROOM**_.

Dean was sitting at a table when Agent Henricksen entered the room. "Oh, it's about time. I'll have a cheeseburger. Extra onions."

"You think you're funny."

"I think I'm adorable."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Dean. I'm Special Agent Victor Henricksen. This is my partner, Special Agent Reidy."

"Henricksen? Not the Milwaukee Agent Henricksen."

"Live and in person."

"All right, maybe we can just forget the cheeseburgers, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Keep that game face on. Try and cover up how cornered you are. [to Reidy] Read him the charges."

"We've got mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration."

"Skip to the good ones."

"Armed robbery, kidnapping, and…oh, three counts of first-degree murder."

"And after Milwaukee, your brother is now a suspect in a murder case himself. I'd say for you two, "screwed to hell" is a major understatement."

"Well, where there's life, there's hope, huh?" Dean said.

"See, that's what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone. Your dad taught you well. The way you guys cover your tracks, and after Milwaukee, the way you guys vanished –- near went nuts trying to find you. "gesturing to Reidy "Ask him. "

"He near went nuts."

"And after all of that, you get tripped up on a motion detector. Pretty rookie move. Got to say, I was…surprised."

The door opens and Mara Daniels walked into the room, "Dean Winchester?"

"In the flesh."

"And you are?"

"Mara Daniels, Public Defender's Office. I've been assigned you and your brother's case. "

" Yeah. And we're not quite done here."

"Uh, yeah. You are. And if you don't mind, I would like to meet with my clients. Privately."

"Unfortunately, your arraignment on the breaking-and-entering charge won't be until Tuesday. You will be at Green River County Detention Center."

* * *

_**GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER**_.

Sam and Dean, along with the rest of the new inmates, climbed off a small bus, handcuffed. As they pass the blacktop, the current prisoners stand next to the fence and taunted them, " Don't worry, Sam. I promise I won't trade you for smokes."

Inside the building, the boys, dressed in their orange jumpsuits and are getting led to their jail cells. Dean enters with his cellmate. "I call top bunk."

The man scoffs and puts his belongings on the top bunk bed. Directly across the corridor, Sam enters his cell.

* * *

**Later, the inmates are in line to get frisked by security**.

"My roommate doesn't say much. How's yours?"

"He just keeps staring at me in a way that makes me really uneasy."

"Sounds like you're making new friends Sammy"

"Dean, this is without a doubt, the dumbest, craziest thing we have ever done. And that's in a long, storied career of dumb and crazy."

"Calm down. It's all part of the plan. "

"So, Henricksen showing up was part of the plan?"

"Yeah, the guy moves a little faster than I thought. Who the hell did Jo call anyway? Speaking of which, I need to cal her. Look, all we've got to do is find this ghost, put the sucker down, then grab ourselves a couple of teardrop tattoos. "

"That's not funny. Dean, what about this escape plan?"

"It's one hundred percent a sure thing. I wouldn't have gone in if it wasn't. I mean, come on, man. This place has all the signs of a haunting. The innocent people are dead, four so far."

"Yeah, innocent. "

"You from Texas all of a sudden? Just 'cause these people are in jail doesn't mean they deserve to die. And if we don't stop this thing, people are going to continue to die. We do the job wherever it takes us."

"Look, Dean, just be straight with me, all right? You're doing this for Deacon?"

"Damn right."

"But you barely even know the guy."

"We know he was in the Corps with Dad. We know he saved Dad's life. We know we owe him."

"Yeah, all right. But don't you think he's asking a little much?"

"Doesn't matter. We may not be saints, but we're loyal and we pay our debts. Now, that means something to me and it ought to, to you. Look, I'm not thrilled about this either, man. But Deacon asked us to hunt this thing down, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

_**PRISON CAFETERIA. **_

Sam was picking at his rubbery-looking food while Dean wolfs his down, "You know, this chicken isn't half bad."

"Great. Finish mine. All right, so let's go back over this, Dean. Spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?"

"Yeah, psycho killer extraordinaire –- Satanism, ritual murder, died in jail."

"You sure it's him?"

"Pretty sure."

"Dean, considering our circumstances, I'm going to need a little bit better than "pretty sure"."

"Really pretty sure. Moody died of a heart attack, which is exactly what all the victims in here are dying of. He died in the old cell block, which they closed right after he croaked about thirty years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started."

"So, you think his spirit was released somehow?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But what if he was already cremated?"

"I'm guessing there's something in the old block that belongs to him that's keeping him around. Whatever it is, we've got to find it and you know the rest. [pushing his food away] I'm done."

Dean got up to leave and Sam follows. On the way out, Sam bumps into another inmate, Lucas. " Sorry, I…."

"Watch where you're going."

"Sure, I just…"

"He said he was sorry."

"Dean." Sam said trying his best to keep Dean out of a fight.

"You talking' to me?"

"Oh, great, another guy whose seen Taxi Driver one too many times. Yeah, I'm talking' to you. Trust me. Let it go."

"Dean, come on."

"See, that's how you've got to talk to these guys. [winks] Instant respect."

Sam notices Lucas talking to another very large inmate, ironically named Tiny. Both he and Lucas begin to approach Dean. "You were saying?" Dean turns to see Lucas coming at him.

"Oh, great." He dodges Lucas' punch and gets him in a headlock. "We can end this right now, no harm, no foul."

Instead, Lucas fights back. The two of them continue fighting around the cafeteria until Lucas lands on the ground and security approaches. One of the guards, Deacon, approaches.

"On your feet, Lucas."

"Yes, sir, Boss."

"What's your name?"

"Winchester."

"Well, Winchester, not a good start. [to the other guard] Solitary. You, too, Lucas."

* * *

**POLICE STATION**.

Jo got out of the car and walked in. She wasn't sure how this was going to go for her or what Dean would say but she had to talk to him and tell him what she had found out.

When she walked in, Hendricksen was sitting at a desk talking to a lady that appeared to be a lawyer, "Can I help you?" he asked her.

"I hope so. I am here…"She paused and thought once more about what she was doing. Dean was going to kill her, "I am here to see my husband."

"What's his name?"

"Dean….Dean Winchester."

"You have got to be kidding me. Dean Winchester is not married. Believe me I know him like that back of my hand."

"Well, there is a reason you don't know about this. We didn't use our real names back then."

"Uh huh and what names did you use?" he said and went around to his computer?"

"Tyler and Perry" Jo said and was praying Ash had done his part already.

Henricksen looked up at her and back down at the computer, "So you two aren't legally married then?"

"No but I heard he was arrested and I would like to talk to him."

"And what about?" Jo signed and was thinking this was harder than she thought.

"Agent…..I haven't spoken to Dean since I found out what kind of sick bastard he was and now I am left alone with two kids and I just want some answers, " Jo lowered her head and pretended to cry, "Is that so much to ask for?"

"Fine but you have one hour."

"Thank you" she said. He gave her a pass and she headed over to the jail.

_**GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER**_

Dean was sitting in his cell when the doors opened and a guard walked in, "Winchester get up."

"Play time already."

"You might say that." the guard said and walked Dean down a long hallway. When they got to another door, the guard unlocked it and pushed him in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Conjugal visit. You got one hour" he said and closed the door. Dean couldn't help put smile but he wasn't expecting to see who he saw walk through the doors.

"Hi honey I'm home."

"Jo? What the hell are you doing?"

"Just paying my husband a little visit."

Dean felt the blood run from his face, "your…..your what?"

"Oh relax. We aren't married. I just had Ash make up a fake license and enter it into their computers." Dean smiled over at her and started to move closer. "Dean what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" he said and put his arm around her but she pushed him off.

"Nice try" she said and he began to laugh.

"I am just messing with you. So why are you here Jo?"

"Found out some information on Moody?"

"Really? What is it?"

"There may be blood in his old cell and that's what's keeping him here."

"Blood? I thought it was a heart attack."

"It was, after the guards worked him over. I mean, apparently, there was so much blood in there, they had trouble mopping it up."

"How do you know this?" Jo just kind of looked around not really wanting to go into detail, "Jo what did you do?"

"I looked up some old inmate alright."

"Why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that? Those guys could have done anything to you."

"I can handle myself Dean but thanks for your concern. Right now you need to find a way to get in there."

"Alright well I think I have a plan" Dean said and began smiling at Jo.

"What?"

"We still have a few minute to….ya know."

The thought crossed her mind but she wasn't even going there. They weren't dating and they haven't even kissed yet, "Sorry Dean but I think I have to pass."

"Can you at least make a few noise of something. I don't want to look bad."

"You are unbelievable you know that."

"Yeah I know." Dean said and stuck out his lip. "Please"

"Fine but you owe me and not in that way." she said and pointed at him before walking over to the door, "OH DEAN!" she yelled and looked back at him, "Right there baby" she said and walked back over to him.

"Ok now say something like I am the best and biggest you have ever had."

"No"

"fine be that way" Dean grabbed her head and started messing here hair up.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?"

"We have to make it believable."

"Ok next time I say I am married to Sam." Dean cringed at the thought of Jo with Sam.

"I don't think so sweetheart." The walked over and opened the door and saw the guard smiling at them. Jo was about to walk off when Dean smacked her ass and she turned to him, "See you in five to ten sweetheart." he said and winked. Jo just rolled her eyes and walked out. Dean didn't know it but she was smiling ear to ear.

**PRISON CAFETERIA**.

Sam and Dean were in line getting there food and Sam still thought Dean was crazy for what he was about to do. Dean takes hi food and sits down across from Tiny, who despite his name, is very large. "Save room for dessert, Tiny. Hey, I wanted to ask you, 'cause I couldn't help but notice that you are two tons of fun: just curious, is that a thyroid problem, or is that some deep-seated self-esteem issue? 'Cause, you know, they're just donuts. They're not love."

Tiny glares at Dean and wasted no time before punching Dean. They began to fight when a security guard gets in the middle. "Take them both up to the infirmary. " Deacon said.

**PRISON INFIRMARY**.

"Hey, Tiny?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, sorry about the things I was saying earlier. I can't really tell you why, but I had to get you angry. So, uh…anyway, sorry."

"It's okay. Truth is, I have low self-esteem issues. My old man treated me and my brother like crap. Right up to the day he died."

"How'd he die?"

"My brother shot him."

"Okay." Suddenly, Dean looks up and saw a spirit standing in the far corner of the infirmary. "Oh, crap."

"What is it?"

The spirit, who turns out to be a woman, is dressed in a tattered white dress. Her long hair is disheveled, and her pale skin is bruised. She made her way towards Dean as he grabs a salt shaker from his lunch tray. The spirit approaches Dean and puts her hand on his chest. He begins screaming in pain, but manages to open the salt shaker and throw salt on her. She disappears from his cell, but he soon hears Tiny screaming from his own cubicle." Tiny? Tiny! Guard!"

**BLACKTOP. **

Dean told Sam about what happened and that they weren't dealing with the spirit of Moody. They went to find another inmate named Randall to see what he knew. He told them about a nurse Glockner. He told them that he would kill the prisoners. When they asked what happened to her, He told them he wasn't sure because his time was up and when he came back she was gone.

Dean decided to use one of his phone call to get Jo to dig up everything she could and meet him in the visitors private cell. Jo picks up the phone and is talking to Dean through glass. "Did you find anything on Glockner yet?"

"Yep, Glockner died in the old cell block right after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising, she got caught in the middle. They dragged her to a solitary cell and gave her "severe cerebral edema".

"Do you know where she is buried?"

"Yeah"

"Alight well I guess its time to bust out. You still got my keys?"

"Yeah …Do you think I walked him?"

"Have you been driving my car?" Dean asked and frowned a t her.

"Yeah I have get over it."

"We will talk about this later but meet us in the back parking lot in two hours." Dean hung up the phone and it was time to find Sam and get the hell out.

Once he found Sam, they went to talk to Deacon and he helped the out. Dean and Sam crawled through the vent and made it to the back where Jo was waiting, "Hey Sammy. You look good. " she said and tossed Dean the keys.

"You aren't going to tell me how good I look?"

"Dean I saw you less than 24 hours ago and I boosted your ego enough them."

"Ok I don't even want to know what you guys are talking about but we need to hurry." Sam said and they all jumped into the car.

**CEMETERY. **

"We've got to move it." Jo said as she stood there holding the light.

"Going as fast as we can honey" Dean said and Sam looked at him, "Oh Jo didn't tell you? We're married. You are looking at Mr. and Mrs. Tyler- Perry."

"I don't even want to know." Sam said and continued to dig.

They finished up and packed up the car, "Alight guys so where to now?"

"I don't know but we have to go deep" Dean said and cranked the car and drove off.

It wasn't long before Dean looked in the rear view mirror and Jo was curled up asleep using Deans shirt as a blanket. He smiled to himself and knew they need to get as far away as they could and find a motel. He had a feeling she hadn't slept since they had been gone. He was starting to actually enjoy having her around. He thought maybe he even liked her. Only time would tell.

* * *

_****Please review and I will continue to update. Thank you guys. Also there will be more Jo/Dean time in the next chapter****_


	9. Actions speak louder than words

_**Authors Note: I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reviewing the last chapter. I am so glad you like it and I hope you like this one. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

**_Actions speak louder than words_**

Dean looked at the clock at it was close to four in the morning. He began to rub his eye and new they need to pull over and get some rest before heading onto the next job. Sam and Jo were both sleeping when Dean pulled into the next motel he can across. It was a small motel in a small town and he figured it would be the perfect place to stop.

He pulled into the parking lot and went in and got one room with two beds as always. He had gotten use to sleeping on the floor or in a chair. He always let Sam and Jo take the beds. After all it was he job to look after them.

Sam sat up in the car just as Dean was walking back and opened the door quietly, "Dean where are we?"

"I am not really sure but I thin were in Texas." Dean said and looked in the back at Jo who hadn't moved in the last 50 miles, "I swear she can sleep through a freakin tornado."

Sam and Dean got out of the car and went into the room.. Once Dean sat his bag down, he walked back outside and opened the back door of the car and Jo didn't budge. Dean smiled to himself as he slowly lifted her up and carried her into the room. He laid her on one of the beds and covered her up, "Dean do you want to sleep on this bed tonight?" Sam asked. He knew Dean had been driving non stop for close to 6 hours and must be exhausted.

"No I'm fine. Night dude"

"Night" Sam said and crawled into bed and was a sleep in a few minutes. Dean grabbed a blanket and sat in the chair that was next to Jo. He looked at her and couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Jo ask but never opened her eyes.

"I'm not" Dean said as he wondered how she knew he was looking at her, "What makes you think I was looking at you?"

"I can tell." she said and opened her eye.

"Well for your information I was looking at the lamp."

Jo sat up on her elbow and looked over at him, "that's the best you could come up with? A lamp?"

"Shut up." Dean said and closed his eye. Jo watched him move around trying to get comfortable and felt bad that he was always sleeping in a chair or on a hard floor.

"Hey Dean?"

"What?" he said but never looked at her.

"You can….um…well if you want you can sleep in the bed." Jo couldn't believe what she was saying but personally she wouldn't mind waking up next to him.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over at her, "I am not letting you sleep in a chair.

"I didn't say I was. I don't bite Dean or at least not hard." she said and smiled over at him. Jo pulled the covers back and waited him to make a move.

"Are you sure?"

"You need sleep just like everyone else."

"Will you sleep naked?" Dean asked and Jo tossed a pillow over at him, "I was joking."

"no you weren't." Jo moved over to the left side of the bed as Dean laid next to her. They were both laying on their side facing each other but were still far away to where they were not touching. "Goodnight Dean"

"Night Jo" Dean watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off. He had a feeling this would be one of the best night sleep he has had in a long time.

* * *

The sun beamed through the window and right into Dean's face. He opened his eye and noticed that Jo had her arm draped over his stomach and her head on his chest. He felt a small flutter inside and didn't want to move in fear he might wake her. Dean put his arm around her and closed his eye.

Jo heard the shower turn on and knew someone was up. She moved around and realized her pillow was really hard When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was laying across Dean and she jumped back and Dean smiled at her, "I'm….sorry Dean"

"Don't be. Who knew you liked to cuddle." he said in a teasing manner.

Jo squinted her eyes and him before getting up, "I don't cuddle."

"Yes you do. Its cute. I bet at home you have a big teddy bear you sleep with every night."

"Not I don't.", she said and crossed her arms, "It is a rabbit thank you very much."

"How cute."

"Oh bite me Dean." she said and walked over to her bag and pulled out some clothe, "So where are we headed to today?"

"I don't know yet. I am not really in a hurry or anything."

"I am sure Sam will find something. He always does."

"Yeah and half the time I don't know where the hell he get this stuff." Dean said and got up just as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Showers free."

"Dean you go a head." Jo said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Dean grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. Sam walked over and sat on the end of the bed and started to put his shoes on, "Sam can…can I ask you something?" Jo said and went to sit next to him.

"What is it Jo? You look like something is bothering you."

"I was just thinking the other day about what you said."

Sam seemed a little confused at first and them he had a feeling she was talking about Meg, "Jo that wasn't me. You do know that right? I would never hurt you."

"I know that Sam but it just made me wonder if….well if some things were true."

"Like what?"

"The part where Dean doesn't look at me more that a school girl."

"Jo you know that's not true. I see the way he look at you and well he may be thinking of you in a school girl uniform but that's just Dean. He likes you and Dean doesn't like anyone."

"Really?"

"Think about it Jo. He came back and asked you to come on the road with us. He got you tickets to see a show he hates and when you left, he went after you." Jo smiled a little and thought about the fact that none of those things sounded like Dean but yet he did them all. "How do you feel about him?"

"I…." Jo didn't get to finish her sentence before Dean walked out of the bathroom.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Sam looked over at Jo before standing up, "You know what, I need to go get a few papers so I will bring something back."

"Alright well knock yourself out." Dean tossed Sam the keys and Sam turned and winked at Jo before walking out the door.

Jo stood up and grabbed her clothes. Dean was still standing in the middle of the room and the room was silent, "Well I guess I am going to get a shower."

Jo start to walk toward the bathroom but when she was about to walk right passed Dean, he reached out and grabbed her arm, "Jo wait." She turned to look at him as he was holding onto her.

"What is it Dean?"

"Nothing its just that…."

"What Dean?" Dean was looking into her eyes as she bit on her bottom lip. He was never good with words so he figured he was just say what he needed to say the only way he knew how, without words. Dean released her arm and cupped her face with both hand and pulled her face to his and their lips met. Jo felt as if she couldn't breath. This was nothing like she ever imagined, it was even better.

Dean moved his hands from her face to her waist ands she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. The stayed like this until she finally had to pull away in order to breath. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

"Oh…ok. Well in that case.." Jo leaned in kissed him again with more passion that ever. Dean was taken by surprise by her actions but he was loving every minute of it. Jo pulled away again and looked up into his green eyes. "No you know how I feel." she said.

"I heard you loud and clear." Dean smiled at her and was about to kissed her again when the door opened and they both turned to see Sam walking in the room.

He walked in and sat the food on the table and looked at Dean and Jo who still had their arms wrapped around each other, "Well what can I say but…..Its about damn time."

* * *

_**Authors note: So Dean and Jo are finally together. I hope you liked and please review. Thank you for reading.**_


	10. And So It Begins

_**Authors Note: Ok I know it has been forever since I updated and I am really sorry for that. So much has been going on and I am just now trying to get my stories back on track here. I decided to skip what is and what should never be because its been done a lot of time and I do love when people do that episode I just though I would move on because we all know if it was Jo Dean would have just seen his life with her. So anyways I hope you enjoy this update. There is an M rated scene in this chapter so I wanted to warn you. Just one in the story so far so not bad. Hope you like!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**And So It Begins**

When Sam closed the door to the room, Dean glared over at him, "You have got to have the worst timing."

"Sorry about that. How was I supposed to know you to would be rounding second base?"

"Call, knock, or hell anything." Dean said and looked over to a smiling Jo, "Why don't you take the car and give us an hour." Dean said and pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Sam, "I will call you later."

Sam looked between the two, neither ever looking over to him. He knew they should be heading out but this was something everyone had long for seen. Ellen was going to hit the roof when she found out but even she knew the attraction they had to one another. "Fine I will give you one hour but then we really have to get out of here."

"Yeah Yeah Sammy have fun." Dean said and pulled Jo closer to him. Sam just shook his head and walked out the door. He Dean wouldn't want to do anything until him and Jo had their alone time.

Once the door was closed, Dean smiled at Jo, "Where were we?" he said right before he kissed her again. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Being with Dean was something she had though about once or twice but never though it would happen in this life time.

Dean turned her around and with his lips never leaving hers, he back her over to the bed. When her legs hit the edge, she pulled away and looked at him, "Dean what are we doing?" she asked in a quiet, breathless voice.

Dean looked around for a moment before looking at her with a confused look, "Well…I thought you would know by now but if not maybe I should just surprise you." He said and started kissing her neck.

Jo just closed her eyes, "That's not what I mean." She said suddenly finding it hard to speak, "Dean stop." She said and pushed him back.

"What's wrong? Too soon?" he asked when he got the feeling he may be moving to fast for her.

"No that's not it. I want to do this but what I was asking is what are we doing? Is this just another quickie for you or is there something between us here? I am only asking because….well I just need to know now."

Dean pushed the hair from her face, "Jo I care about you a lot. I always have and I am not going anywhere. Personally….I am new to the whole relationship thing but I think we could give it a shot. I mean how bad can it be?" he asked and Jo smiled at him.

She grabbed his arms and pushed him down onto the bed, taking him by surprise, "It's not bad at all. In fact," she said as she straddled him, "I am about to show you just how good it can be."

"Is that so?" Dean asked and he looked up at her. Her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders.

Jo bit her lip and nodded. She leaned down and kissed him quickly before sitting back up and unbuckling his belt. She pulled it through the loops and tossed it to the side.

Dean had his hands on her hips and the feeling of her moving against him made him harden in his jeans.

Jo could feel him pressing into her and she rocked slowly as she pulled open the button of the jeans and slowly unzipped them. Dean watched as she did this and began to push her shirt over her head, leaving her in her black and pink bra. He ran his hands up her stomach to her breast and cupped them, causing her to let out a soft moan. That was all Dean could take before he flipped them over.

She was lying on her back and Dean pulled his shirt over his head through it next to them. He ripped open Jo's short and yanked this off, "God you're beautiful." He said as he admired her body. Jo just smiled and pulled him down to kiss her again. She was finding it harder and harder to control herself.

Once the rest of the clothing had been removed as fast as they could get them off, Dean lay on top of her, kissing her with such passion. Their naked body rubbing against each other was almost enough to send him over the edge before he even got the chance to fell what it was like to be inside her.

He moved his hand down between their body's, making sure to cup her breast as he make his way down south. When his middle finger brushed against her wet center, she arched up into him, begging in her own way for him to take her.

Dean slid thing finger in as slow as he could and smiled at her. He knew just what he was doing to her but he longed to hear the words from her mouth. Just as he moved it in and out, hitting the right spot every time, he finally got what he wanted, "Dean…Please. I want you now." She moaned out.

That was all he needed before sliding his finger out of her and positioning his shaft at her entrance. Jo bit her lip as she felt the tip ease into her. She pushed her hips forward to bring him further into her. She needed him.

Dean chuckled at how eager she was. He sat up and held onto her hip to keep her in place. He wanted to do things at his pace and make her feel better than she ever had in her life.

Dean pushed into her inch at a time, driving her crazy. She tried her best to move but he wouldn't let her budge, "Dean…Please." She begged him to fill her.

"Please what baby?" he asked.

"Please I want you inside me now." She said looking into his eyes.

"Want or need?" he asked and she just through her head back as he moved the tip in and out of her.

"Need…please I need you in me now."

Dean slid all the way out of her and just as she was about moan in disappointment, Dean thrusted all the way into her, causing Jo to cry out his name.

As Dean thrusted over and over, Jo moved her hips in sync with him. She felt her climax approach faster than it ever had before. She held onto his strong arm tight as he quickened his pace. She could tell by the look on his face he was going to cum with her.

Jo started moving her hips even faster against him, "Cum with me Dean….Oh shit…Please Dean." She begged.

Hearing those words come out of her mouth send in over in to ecstasy and they both came right then and there moaning each others name like they had never done to anyone else.

As they both came down from their bliss, they just looked into each others eyes. This was going to be the start of something they both thought would never happen for them. When you're a hunter, a relationship is never in the card but now they were going to change that.

After an hour passed, Sam finally made his way back to the motel. He stood outside for a second wondering if he should knock or maybe even call to see if they were done. Just as he reached for his phone, Jo opened the door and smiled at him, "Where you been Sam?" she asked him.

"Just you know….driving around for an hour."

"Oh well I think Dean is about ready to go if you are."

"I have been ready for oh lets say an hour." He said to her and she blushed.

"Sorry about that." Jo said as she blushed a little.

"Don't worry about it. Cant say I didn't see it coming sooner or later you sweet innocent love birds." He joked with her.

Jo slapped him on the arm and moved aside to let him in just as Dean walked out of the bathroom, "Hey Sam you ready?" he asked.

"Why does everyone think I am not the one that is ready?" Sam said and grabbed his bag.

Dean walked over and kissed Jo and the forehead, "Ready?"

"Yeah about that. Dean I was thinking about going to see my mom for a few days. I haven't seen her in a log time."

"Well how long do you plan on staying."

"Just a few days and you guys can swing by and pick me up." She said and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes."

"Fine." He said kissing her again before he heard a car pull up outside and honk the horn, "Did you call a cab?"

"Yeah while you were in the showing."

"Well what if I would have told you that you can't go?"

"Then I would have went anyone so there." She said and picked up her bag.

"I feel so used right now." Dean said and Jo walked back over to him.

"Poor thing. It will only be a few days and then…." she started and leaned into his ear, "then you can do whatever you want with me."

Dean grunted as she pulled away, "Why Joanna you little freak." He said and she winked at him.

Dean walked her out and she told him she would give him a call when she got there. As the cab drove off, Dean turned and looked at Sam who was packing the car. The impala sure was going to be empty with out her but what could happen in a few days. They would go by fast.

**2 days later**

Dean and Sam had been on the road all day and still had not found a job. Dean saw a sigh for a small dinner and pulled up to it to get a bite to eat. "Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean said to Sam as Sam got out of the car.

"Dude, I'm the one whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Sam said and Dean just grinned.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie." Dean called out as Sam slammed the door, "Bring me some pie! I love me some pie."

Dean watched as Sam went into the café and talked to the waiter. Suddenly, the radio became real staticky. Dean glanced down to adjust it but when nothing worked he turned it off completely. By the time Dean looked back up, the inside of the café is empty. No waiter, no Sam.

Dean jumped out of the car and ran into the café. One customer at a booth was dead, face down in a puddle of his own blood. "Sam?" Dean called out.

He took out his gun and looked around. He found that the employees were also dead with their throats slit. Dean opened the back door and looks around outside and still no Sam. "Sam?" When Dean walked back inside, something caught his eye. There was something at the door, "Sulfur." Dean said as he looked at it.

He raced back out the front door, heading back to the car, "Sam! Sammy!" he called out over and over but there was no answer.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket. He knew something wasn't right and he was going to need help.

_**Hope you liked this chapter. I already have the next few chapters planned out so if you are still reading and want me to update, please please review and I will update as soon as I finish typing it up. I have am planning going on with season three also, you know, if you review and let me know you are still out there are reading. Thank You.**_


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose Part One

**Chapter 11**

**All Hell Breaks Loose Part One**

After Dean called Bobby to have him meet up with him, he decided to give Jo a call and see if she may have heard anything or maybe Ash could help with Sam.

Jo walked around the bar as she heard the phone ring, "Harvelles"

"_Jo? It's Dean."_

"Missing me already?"

"_Listen Jo I need to talk to Ash."_

She could here in his voice that something was not right, "Dean what's going on?"

"_Sam is missing."_

"What do you mean Sam is missing?"

"_We stopped at this small café and next thing I knew he was gone. I found suffer inside so I know it had to be a demon."_

"Oh just calm down and let me get Ash and Dean…"

"_Yeah."_

"It will be ok. We are going to find him."

"_Thanks Jo."_ She sat down the phone and ran in the back to get Ash. After talking to Dean, he went to work on trying to find anything he could on where Sam might have been taken.

_**Few hours later**_

Bobby and Dean were parked on the side of the road, poring over a map stretched out on the hood, "This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby said to Dean.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here."

"Exactly."

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean asked just as his cell phone began to ring, "Ash, what do you got?"

"_Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam."_

"Oh, come on, man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here."

_"Listen, Dean, I did find something."_

"Well, what?"

_"I can't talk over this line, Dean."_

"Come on, I don't have time for this!"

_"Make time, okay? Because this….What's up? What's going on? Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is…it's huge. So get here. Now." _Ash said and hung up the phone.

Dean closed his phone and looked over at Bobby, "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on."

* * *

When Ash hung up the phone, he turned and looked over at Jo who was standing behind him, "What did you find?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Listen Jo…this is big and Sam…just wait until Dean gets here."

"Cut the crap Ash and just tell me what…." She started as he mother walked up behind them.

"Hey guys I have to run out for a few minutes. Think you guys can handle things around here?"

"Yeah mom we got it."

"Ok baby." Ellen said and headed out the door. Once her mother was gone, Jo turned back to Ash, "So, you going to talk?"

Ash looked around the bar that was full of hunter, "I would love to tell you but I cant. No here and not now."

"Fine but as soon as Dean gets here you better talk." Jo said and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I am going to go grabbed some more liquor from out back. I have a feeling we may need it."

_**Half Hour Later**_

Dean and Bobby turned the corner to the Roadhouse. When they got there, however, the entire building has burned to the ground. "What the hell?" They got out of the car and begin walking amongst the debris. Every single part of the Roadhouse has been destroyed.

"Oh, my God." Bobby said as he saw parts of dead hunters lying on the ground.

"You see Ellen or Jo?" Dean asked as he began to panic, worried that Jo may have been killed in the fire, "Jo!" he called out hoping for an answers. "Oh God Please...Jo!"

"No sign of her or Eleen, Ash, either." Bobby said.

Dean saw something and suddenly bends down and sees Ash's watch in the pile of rubble. He pulled on it and sees it is still attached to Ash's very burnt corps, "Oh, Ash, damn it!" Dean stood up and looked around, still no sign of Jo or her body. He ran his fingers threw his hair, fearing he had lost Jo for good, "What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him." Bobby said as he continued to look around. Just as Dean and Bobby was about to head back to the car, the saw someone walking toward them, "Jo" Dean said when he stopped.

"Dean!" she called out and ran over to him.

"Jo thank God." He said as he walked over to her and pulled her to him, "I thought..." he said and felt a small tear roll down his cheek.

Jo just cried into his chest, "Dean…..my…mom. I cant find her." Jo cried harder.

"Shhh…we need to get out of here baby. Dont worry." Dean said to her. Who knew who was still out there watching them at this very moment.

Later on, Dean, Bobby, and Jo pulled over to try and figure out what Ash knew and where they could find Sam. Jo was devastated as she continued to try and call her mother, "Do you think Ellen made it?" Dean asked as he watched Jo from a distance.

"I hope so but Dean, if Ellen was in that bar, there is no way she made it out alive." Bobby said.

Jo closed her phone and wiped her eyes as she walked back over to the guys, "Still no answer?" asked Dean. Jo just shook her head, "Jo if your mom was in that bar then…"

"Don't…please don't even say it. There is a chance she wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"She had to run out and get something and she hadn't made it back yet when…when it happened."

"Where were you?" asked Dean.

"I was talking to Ash trying to get him to tell me what he knew and he said we needed to wait to I walked out back to grab some liquor when the Road house burst into flame. It was like a bomb went off or something."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No that's the weird thing. I never saw anyone." Jo said and sat next to Dean on the picnic table. All of a sudden, Dean clutched his head in pain, "Dean whats wrong?" Jo asked him. Dean groaned and doubles over, seeing an image of the Cold Oak bell very quickly.

"What was that?" Bobby asked as he began to worry.

"I don't know. A headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. Must be the stress but I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Jo asked.

"What? No!"

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." Suddenly, the vision came back. Dean fell against a car in pain. He saw another image, this time of Sam.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with me?" Jo asked trying to help him up.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby."

"It was a vision."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?" Jo asked.

"Uh… there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" Asked Bobby.

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is." Jo said and got up, "We need to hurry."

_**Town**_

Dean, Jo, and Bobby pulled up to the old town and got out of the car, "Jo are you sure about this."

"Yeah Dean. I did lean something in school." She said. The tree walked quietly with guns in hands. As the rounded a corner, they saw Sam holding his arm walking over to them. Jo felt relived to see him alright, "Sam!" Dean called out and they lowered their guns.

"Dean!" Suddenly, another kids named Jake walked up behind Sam with a knife in hand.

"Sam, look out!" he yelled. Before Sam could react, Jake stabbed the knife right through Sam's back, "No!"

Jo screamed as Dean ran over to Sam. Jake twisted the knife, creating a massive wound, before running away. Sam fell to his knees.

While Bobby chased after Jake, Dean slides to the ground in front of Sam, "Sam!" Sam fell forward onto Deans shoulder, "Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you." He placed his hand on Sam's wound, covering his entire palm in blood, "Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!"

Jo fell to her knees as she saw Sam's eyes close. In one day, she had to watch people that she had called family be burned alive and now she watched as the man she cared about hold tightly onto his dead brother. She sobbed as she watched Dean, knowing there was nothing she could do. The only thing she held onto at this point was that her mother was still alive and they would find the son of a bitch that had done this to them.

_**Authors Note: Thanks you guys for review that last chapter. It really made me want to get this chapter up. I hope you liked it. Please review and the next one should be up soon. As I said before, I have the next 5 chapter already planned out and just have to type them up so let me know and I will get to typing ASAP. **_


	12. All Hell Breaks Loose TwoOne

_**Don't own =( but I wish…..Also thank you guys for reviewing! Hope you like.**_

**Chapter 12 **

**All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2/1**

That next morning, Jo sat on the porch steps of the old cabin while Dean just drank and watched Sam. He wasn't talking to anyone, not ever her. She wanted to help him but she knew she couldn't. She tried for the hundredth time to call her mother and still got nothing.

When Bobby pulled up and got out of the car and grabbed some food, "How is he?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Still not talking. I tried a few times and he just tell me to leave him alone he is fine. Bobby I don't know what to do?" she said as she began to tear up.

"Well, let me see if I can talk to him or at least get him to eat something. Jo you should eat something."

"I'm fine." She said and stood up.

"I think you have been around Dean too much." He said before walking in the house. "Dean? Brought you this back." He said holding up some chicken.

Dean was standing next in the doorway, "No, thanks. I'm fine." He said and Jo just looked at him sadly.

"You should eat something." Jo said to him.

"I said I'm fine." Dean snapped.

Bobby looked over at Jo who was standing there with a tear in her eye. He knew that something had to be said, "Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam."

"No." Dean said sternly.

"We could…maybe..."

"What? Torch his corpse?...Not yet."

"I want you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean, please." Jo begged him.

"Would you two cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I got to admit- I could use your help. Something' big is going down- end-of-the world big.

"Well, then let it end!" he yelled causing them to jump.

"You don't mean that." Bobby said quietly.

Dean stood up and walked closer to him, "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here." He said and looked over to Jo, "You should go with him."

"Dean, just come with us…please." She begged.

"Go!"

Bobby just sighed and turned around, "You know where we will be." Bobby said and headed to the door. Jo looked over at Dean once more before grabbing her bad and following Bobby out, "Do you think he will be ok Bobby?" Jo asked, walking over to the car.

"I wish I knew kid but something tells me things are about to get rough for us all." Bobby looked over her as she tossed her bag in the trunk and looked up at the house once more, "It's going to be ok Jo. Dean will deal with this and we will find your mom."

Jo looked over at the old hunter and smiled sadly, "I hope so Bobby but let me ask you, how often do things every work out for someone with our lifestyle?' she looked at him for a second before climbing into the car.

**One hour later**

Dean was speeding in his car and he stopped on a dirt road and inserts several items into a box, including a photo ID of himself. He began to bury the box in the middle of a crossroads. Several seconds pass in silence, as Dean looks left and right, "Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch!"

"Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors." Dean turned around to see a demon standing behind him, "Dean. It's so, so good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world, well…except that pretty little thing you have clinging to your arm but It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're going to have to give me a moment. Sometimes you got to stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell." Dean seethed out as she walked closer to him.

"Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You want to make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and-let me guess- you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. And all you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years- ten years, and then you come for me."

"You must be joking."

"That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else." She said and leaned closer to his ear, "Why would I want to give you anything? Just keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway."

"Nine years."

"No."

"Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer- five years or no deal."

"Then no deal."

"Fine."

"Fine." She said and started to walk away, "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

"Wait."

The demon stopped in her tracks and smiled, "It's a fire sale, and everything must go."

"What do I have to do?" Dean asked.

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look...Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with. I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year. And one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So...it's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say? Are you really willing to give up the perfect life you could have with blondie, just for Sam?" Dean stood there, staring the demon in the eyes and Jo only crossed his mind for a second. He knew he cared about her but Sam was his only brother. He had to do this. Jo would be better off in the long run anyways. He grabbed the demon and kisses her to seal the deal.

* * *

Jo and Bobby sat quietly in his kitchen. Bobby watched as Jo wiped a tear from her eye, "Jo, are you ok?" he asked her.

"No" she said, "my mom is missing, Sam is dead, and Dean….Bobby I'm worried about him."

"I know you are kid but Dean has to deal with this in his own way. Winchesters have never been known to share and care."

"Maybe I thought Dean would at least talk to me a little."

"Give him time, he will come around." He handed her an tissue just as there was a knock at the door, "Stay here." He said and got up.

When he opened the door, he was shocked as to who he saw standing there with Dean, "Hey, Bobby." Sam said with a smile.

"Sam. It's good to see... you up and around." He said before looking at Dean.

Jo heard Sam's voice and jumped up to see what was going on, "Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up." Sam said to Bobby and looked over at Jo, "How's it going Jo?"

She wasn't sure what exactly she was looking at right now, "Uh, I'm fine. I think." She said and glared at Dean. She was more confused than ever.

Dean only looked her for a moment before turning away, "Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?"

Jo knew something was going on by the way Dean wouldn't make eye contact with her and she was hurt by it but knew whatever it was had to wait.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." Bobby said and they all followed him into the study/

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. [He points to Wyoming on a map.] All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?"

"What?"

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?"

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you and Jo take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure." Sam said.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." Bobby said and Jo watched the two mean walk out of the door.

"Jo, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost. Well you know what I mean."

"Yeah, just..." she started and couldn't stop looking at him. She was sure he was dead, "Just tired I guess."

"Ok well let's see what going on so we can get this over with."

_**Outside**_

Dean and Bobby walked through the junkyard. Finally, Bobby stopped and turns to face Dean, "You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do? You made a deal...For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you? "

Dean just looked at him, "Bobby."

"How long?"

"One year." Dean said sadly.

"Damn it, Dean."

"Which is why we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm going to kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?"

Bobby was seething as he grabbed Dean by the collar, "I could throttle you!"

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?"

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just _itching_ to throw yourself down the pit."

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something."

"What? And it didn't before? Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?"

"I couldn't let him die," Dean said, chocking up a little, "Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother."

"How's your brother going to feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd _you _feel when you knew your dad went for you?" he asked, "How do you think Jo is going to fell?"

"You can't tell Sam or….or even Jo. You can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell them."

Suddenly there is a clank from a distant part of the junkyard. Bobby and Dean both moved over to the side of a car, and grab the intruder. Once they have her by the shoulders, they recognized her, "Ellen? Ellen. Oh, God." Dean said and hugged her tight.

Jo walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when she saw Dean and Bobby hugging someone, "Mom?" she said. She dropped her glass and ran out the front door, "Mom!"

Ellen let go of Dean and ran over to her daughter, embracing her in a hug, "Oh baby girl."

Jo began to sob, "I though….I thought you.."

"Shhh, shhh….I am ok baby. I'm here now."

"Listen I think we should take this inside. "Bobby said. He knew that there was a good chance this wasn't Ellen.

When they got in, they all sat at the table. Bobby pours Ellen a shot of liquid from a flask and pushes it towards her, "Bobby, is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt."

She lifted the shot glass to her mouth and swallows the water, "Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked her.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck. Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes. I thought Jo was…" she began to cry as she looked back at her daughter.

"I'm fine mom."

"How did you get out?"

"Ash sent me to get more liquor from the back." And when I came out of the building, I saw the fire."

"A lot of good people died in there. And _I_ got to live.".

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No" she said and pulled out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. It has several black lines and X's on it.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?"

Bobby grabbed large book and began to read over it, "I don't believe it." [

"What? You got something?" Jo asked.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's. Is an abandoned frontier church- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt-the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?"

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Jo said, "So what's the problem?"

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said

"No one has."

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?"

"Definitely"

"How do _you_ know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in." Sam said.

"Yeah, well...they're trying."

"Why? What's inside? And if they can't get in then there is nothing to worry about right?" Jo asked again.

"We don't know yet there is nothing there but an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?"

"Well, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean said.

"Well that's a comforting thought."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Jo asked, worried.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam started and paused, "But I know who could."

_**Authors Note: Ok so next chapter is the end of season 2. I though of ending the story there and doing a new story but I though it would be easier for you guys if I just kept it all together. Also I know I followed season 2 more than I wanted but trust me when I say season 3 will be very different. I already have it planned. Not really following it at all and there are somethings I will def change ;) Please review you guys. If I happen to get 5 I will update tomorrow afternoon. Only because it takes me awhile to watch over the episode and figure out what I want to do so I just like to make sure you guys want it. Thank you all so so much for alerting and reviewing. They all make my day :)**_


	13. All Hell Break Loose part two 2

**Chapter 13 All Hell Breaks Loose 2-2**

Later that night, they all headed into the old cemetery. Sam recognized the man standing in front a crypt. It was the same man who stabbed him in the back. It was Jake, another kid like him. "So what do we do now?' Jo asked as she stood with gun in hand behind Dean.

"Just stay behind us. There is no telling what the hell is in there or what this kid is cable of doing." Jo nodded and the five of the cocked their guns and headed around the tombs, " Howdy, Jake."

Jake turned around and was surprised to see Sam alive and standing in front of him, "Wait...you were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." Sam said.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be." Jake said and Sam looked over at Dean who avoided eye contact. Jo herself was beginning to wonder what was going on. May it was Sam was more special than they had ever thought.

They all looked over to Jake and saw the colt in his pocket and Bobby became uneasy about what was behind that crypt door, "Okay, just take it real easy there, son." He said.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." Sam said to Jake.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are _you_ going to do….kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam said and Jake just chuckled.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean said as he kept the gun pointed at Jake.

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Jake said looking at Ellen. She slowly pointed her gun at her temple, "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Jo snapped and Jake turned her attention to her, "Well well, where have you been hiding?" he smiled, "I can make you do all kind of things sweetie." Dean just pulled Jo farther behind him.

"Shoot him." Ellen said, voice trembling.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." The four looked at each other and dropped the guns, "Okay. Thank you. Hey you," he said pointed at Jo, "Come here."

"Drop dead." Jo snapped.

"Do it or mommy dearest is going to blow her brains out." Jake warned.

Jo took one more look at her mother before walking around Dean and over to Jake. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him, "Either one of you try anything, mommy and blondie die understand?"

Jake turned around and pulled the Colt out of his pocket. He inserted it into the crypt, and Dean and Bobby grabbed Ellen before she can shoot herself just as Sam grabbed Jo and pushed her to the side. He quickly picked up his gun and shot Jake four times in the back. Jake fell to the ground, and Sam positions himself in front of him, "Please...don't. Please." Jake begged. Sam ignored him and shot Jake three more times in the chest.

The five stood there and watched as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions, then suddenly stopped, "Oh, no." Bobby said and they looked to him.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell."

Dean quickly pulled the Colt from the Crypt and grabbed Jo by the hand, "Take cover-now!' Bobby yelled and they all ran behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupts from the other side and shot outward.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yelled over the noise.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell."

"Come on! We got to shut that gate!" Jo yelled. They all got up and ran over to the door and tried to push them shut.

Dean looked down and checked the Colt for bullets, "If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe..." before Dean could finish, the yellow eyed demon appeared bind Dean. He flings the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He threw Dean into the air causing him to hit a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and ran over to his brother.

The demon saw Sam and pushed him up against a tree, "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you." He said and turned to Dean, "So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me-have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?""

"You call that deal good?"

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should _stay_ dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

"Oh my God" Jo said as she looked up to see a familiar man appear out in the field behind the demon. It was John Winchester.

Just as the demon cocked the gun, John grabbed him from behind. The body the demon possessed fell to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the demon wrestle. The demon pushed him to the ground and enters the body once again. When he stands up, Dean points the gun and shot him with the Colt.

After Bobby, Ellen, and Jo finally closed the gate doors. They watched as John puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, while Sam stands on the side and gives his father a nod. With another look at Dean, John steps back and vanishes, "Well I be damned." Bobby said and they walked over to the boys.

"Well, check _that_ off the to-do list." Dean said and smiled at Sam.

"You did it."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed out of hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know."

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I... I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean said and looked at the body, "That was for our mom...you son of a bitch."

"You boys alright over here?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah." Sam said and looked over at Dean. He still couldn't shake this feeling something wasn't right.

"So you must be on cloud nine about now." Jo said to Dean. When he looked at her smiling face, his heart broke, "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Nothin….just, it's been a long day." Dean said to her.

"Well how about we go back to Bobby's and you can take a few days off?" she asked, snaking her arm around his waist. Before he could answer, Sam walked over to the couple, "Dean can I talk to you?"

"Sure….hold that though Jo." Dean said.

Dean followed Sam over to the car, "You know, when Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong."

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?"

"I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die?"

"Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on! No!"

"Tell me the truth….Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam..."

Sam knew the answer to his question and began to tear up, "How long do you get?"

"One year. I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is? You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get you out of this. Guess I got to save your ass for a change."

"Yeah."

"Does Jo know?" Sam asked as he saw her standing with her mother as they turn to walk toward them.

"No and she is never going to know got it?" Dean warner, "This has nothing to do with her."

"The hell it doesn't Dean. You are the one who decided you wanted to drag her along with us and now you two are well…you know."

"That was a mistake Sam alight. I should have never went back and them maybe I...nevermind."

"No it wasn't a mistake. Dean since she has been with us you have been Mr. Sunshine." Sam looked at Dean once more and knew the truth, "You love her dont you."

"No Sam I dont so just drop it ok. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt. That is all. So please just stay out of this." Sam just rolled his eyes. He knew Dean was going to make a huge mistake and there would possibility never be a chance to take it back.

"Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate." Ellen said.

"How many, you think?" asked Dean.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Sam said.

"Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun." Bobby said.

"Well, then I guess we got work to do."

"So….where are we headed?" Jo asked Dean. Dean looked at her before looking over at Bobby.

Bobby knew what Dean had to do to keep her safe. She needed to be with her mother and out of the middle of his deal. It would break her heart to know the truth, "Hey Ellen you mind helping me load the car?"

"Sure," she said, "Jo don't be long." Ellen said and walked away with Bobby. Sam saw the two needed their space so he climbed into the car and waited.

Dean turned to Jo and looked at her, "Listen Jo I think we should talk about something."

"What is it?"

"I think maybe…" he started and every part of him was telling him to forget it and just take her somewhere and forget about everything for awhile, but he couldn't, "I think maybe you should go back with your mom."

Jo looked up at him as her face dropped, "What? Why?"

"Listen Jo, things just got a lot worse and you need to step back for awhile."

"Dean cut the crap and tell me what's really going on. I know something is wrong."

Dean didn't want to lie to her but he knew he could never tell her the truth, "Jo this just isn't working out. Our lives are just too dangerous."

Jo rolled her eyes and stepped back, "That's bullshit Dean and you know it."

"Jo don't get mad at me please."

"Why would you think I am mad Dean?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Listen I don't want to argue with you right now. Just go be with you mom and be happy and normal." Dean leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Bye Jo and please be careful."

Dean walked away from her and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He knew this was the way things had to be for them. He would rather her hate him if that meant keeping her safe.

Jo stood there in the dark as she watched the impala drive off, "Jo honey are you alright?" Ellen asked as she walked up behind her daughter.

"Fine." Jo said.

"Ok well, Bobby said we could stay with him until we get on out feet."

"Whatever lets just go." Jo said and walked around her mother and toward Bobby's car.

_**Authors Note: Ok so there is the end of Season 2. Ok don't hate me yet, Dean will be back next chapter. Like I said, not really going with all season 3. I am going to change it up a little bit. I will try not to keep them apart long. I have certain things planned. Happy and Sad and all around. So the next chapter will start a whole new part of the story. The big L word will come soon. Thanks all you who reviewed, favored and alerted so far.! You are all so amazing and hope you stick with me **_


	14. Hearing Her Voice Makes It Easier

**Chapter 14 **

**The Sound of Her Voice Makes it Easier**

**Two Months Later**

It was half past midnight when Jo woke to the sound of thunder crashing. She sat up in bed and grabbed her phone. Just as she thought she had no new messages or no missed calls. She had been trying for weeks to get in tough with Dean but he refused to call her back. He has talk to Bobby over a dozen times and her own mother at least three, but never her. Anytime she would answer the phone, he would hang up. She wasn't sure what he was hiding or what she had done wrong. Jo was beginning to think that maybe what they had was nothing more than two friends finally giving in to their attraction to each other. She thought what happened between them a few months ago had meant something but like her mother warned her, all hunters were the same.

Ellen knew that her Jo had been on the road with Dean and Sam for a few months but Jo never once told her that she and Dean had slept together and she planned on keeping it that way as long as she could. After all that's all it was, a fling, so why tell it.

Jo held her phone in her hand and walked down the dark stair. Bobby had left to chase after some lead on some of the demons that had gotten out of the gate and her mother had been fast asleep for hour.

She turned on the light in the kitchen and sat at the table. As she looked at her phone, she decided to try once more to get in thought with Dean.

Just as she though, straight to voicemail, "Dean its Jo. Look this is the hundredth time I have tried to call you and for some reason you can't find time to call me back. I just need to talk to you about something. Please when you get a chance call me back. I don't care what time it is I just need to talk to you." She closed her phone and sat it down on the table. Chances he would call back were slim but she had to keep trying. This was important.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his phone to his ear. He closed his eyes as he heard her voice. She sounded beautiful and he would never tell Sam but he had saved every message she had left him and some night would go back and listen to them just to hear her voice. Something about hearing her made staying away easier.

When Sam walked in the room, Dean closed his phone and tossed it to the side, "What took you so long?" Dean asked, "I'm starving here."

"Sorry but not many places open this late." Sam said and sat the food on the table, "Let me guess, another call from Jo?" he asked. Dean just got off the bed and walked over to the table, avoiding the question, "Dean you have to talk her?"

"So what did you me?" Dean asked.

"Dean, stop acting like you're fine. You miss her and you know it"

Dean dropped the burger on the table, "Sam we have been over this. Sure it was nice having her around and yeah I liked her but that's over now. Time to move on."

"Oh I can see you are moving on very well Dean."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means every time you think I am not watching you got that damn phone to your ear and I know what you are doing. Anytime the phone rings it's either her or Bobby and I don't think you are listening to Bobby's messages over and over."

"How do you know that? The man has a great phone voice." Dean joked.

"Dean just stop ok. Stop putting on this tuff guy act. Just admit you miss her and want to see her."

"Damn it Sam!"

"What?"

"You just can't let it go can you? I left her for a reason. How do you think she would feel it I waltzed up into Bobby's 'Honey I'm home but don't get attached because I die here in 10 months!'" Sam just sat down on the bed, "Listen I know you just want to play match maker but its not going to work."

"Dean we still have a lot of time to get you out of this deal."

"Maybe but Sam I have to be realistic right now. Let me ask you something, when you met Jess, what if you only had a few months to live, would you have started that relationship with her?" Sam just sat there and didn't say a word, "Listen I'm sorry but you know if I tell her then she is going to want to help out and if for some reason we cant save me then where does that leave her?"

"I guess you're right."

"Thank you. Not let's eat and just forget this very awkward sharing and caring moment shall we." Dean said and sat at the table. He didn't tell Sam but he tried going back a few weeks ago and the moment her saw her he couldn't bring himself to go talk to her. She needed to let go and move on.

Sam sat back and watched as Dean acted like he never has never once regretted leaving Jo that day. He didn't want to push Dean in any way. Sam was determined either to save Dean or make his last days just as he would want them.

**Two days Later **

Jo was cleaning the dishes as she stared out the window and into the junk yard. She had over a hundred things running through her mind and everyone of them led to Dean. She had been on a few hunting trips with Bobby and everything she found herself wondering what Dean would do if he was with her right now.

"Morning Jo." Bobby said as he walked into the kitchen but Jo never turned around. She was off in her own little word. Bobby knew exactly what was going on with her, "He's fine Jo."

That got her attention. She turned around and saw Bobby standing behind her, "Oh sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed." He said and poured him a cup of coffee, "Like I was saying, Dean is fine."

Jo looked at him as she continued drying the plate in her hand, "Why…why would you think I would care if he is alright or not?" Bobby just smiled at her, "I don't care if you must know. He doesn't care enough to pick up the damn phone to call me back so why should I care about him. After he is a selfish, arrogant…..man whore!" she blurted out.

"I think its dry Jo." Bobby said smiling.

Jo tossed the plate to the side and once again turned to Bobby was staring at her, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"No reason." He said, "So did you mother tell you she got the loan for the land down the road? Looks like you guys and start rebuilding in a few weeks."

"She told me the other day. I think she is pretty excited about it."

"And you're not?"

"No I am."

"I see and I am guessing you won't be helping with that very much."

"What do you mean? Why would I not help?"

Bobby got up and walked over to Jo, "I think you know what I mean but the question is, does your mother know?"

Jo felt her heart begin to race. How in the hell did he know, "There is nothing to tell. I think you have been in the sun to long old man." Jo smiled and turned back around.

"I may be old but I'm not stupid Jo and neither is your mother. Thing is I have just been around you more in the last few months."

"Bobby I seriously don't have a clue what you are talking about." Jo said one again and wasn't sure who she was lying to, herself or Bobby.

Bobby just nodded, "Ok well, if you need anything, just let me know."

"I'm fine." Jo said with a straight face.

She watched him walk out of the room and wondered how she could be so stupid.

When Bobby got into the next room, he closed the door to the den and picked up the phone, "Sam its Bobby, listen something has come up and I think you and Dean should come get here."

"_What's going on? Did you find a way out?"_

"Not exactly but I just think you should come." He said and hung up the phone.

Sam closed his phone and looked over at Dean, "Looks like we are headed to Bobby's."

"What for?" Dean asked.

"I don't really know. He just said we should come there."

"Well then I guess we better go." Dean said and turned the car around. He felt a weird feeling come over him. He knew there was a good chance Jo would be there and he wasn't to sure how thing would go with them. He couldn't help but smile at the fact at least he would get to see her. Who knew if he would ever have another chance?

_**So there you go. Two chapters in one day. I am kind of on a roll here and almost done with the next chapter. Dean and Jo reunion and things may get heated and interesting. Please review and I will have it posted asap. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. **_


	15. Let You Go Now to Have You Forever

**Chapter 15**

**Let You Go Now To Have You Forever**

As they headed to Bobby's, Dean was silent. He never once took his eyes off the road and never said a word. Sam just watched his brother and knew what he was thinking. He was nervous about seeing Jo again. Sam knew that Dean had his reasons for staying away from her but then again Sam knew that for Dean truly to let her go he had to see her one more time.

When they pulled into the salvage yard, Dean saw Ellen on the porch but no sign of Jo, "Maybe she isn't here?" Sam said trying to ease Dean's mind a little.

"Yeah well let's just see what Bobby knows so we can get out of here." Dean said and got out of the car.

When Ellen looked up and saw the guys, she smiled and walked toward them, "Hey there boys. Long time no see."

"Hey Ellen." Sam said as he hugged her. Dean scared the yard and still saw no sign of Jo. He though she would have been here but maybe it was better she wasn't there.

"So what brings you boys to these parts?" she asked.

"Bobby called and told us to come." Dean said.

"Well alright but you boys have to stay for dinner. I wont take no for an answer."

"Thanks but we really have to…."

"We would love to stay." Sam interrupted Dean. He knew Dean was about to turn her down and he was going to farce Dean to stay f he had to.

"Alright well why don't you come on inside." She said and opened the door to the house, "Bobby, Sam and Dean are here." Ellen called out. "I will catch up with you later but Jo should be here later. Lord only knows what that girl is out doing." Ellen said before walking into the kitchen.

As Dean stood there he began to wonder himself where she could be and if she was ok. Bobby walked out form the back, "About time you showed up."

"Yeah but hey look at you. You and Ellen seem to be pretty comfortable here if you know what I mean." Dean joked.

Sam and Bobby just glared at him, "I am helping out a friend…..you idgit."

"Sure you are." Dean said.

"Keep talking and I am going to buy you an early ticket….if you know what I mean." Bobby said and headed into the den.

"So I have to ask, does Ellen or….or Jo know about me?" Dean asked as he sat on the couch.

"Not really my place to tell them now is it? I think you should though."

"No thanks. I'll pass." Dean said, "So what is so important that we had to rush over here?"

"Nothing really, almost done with the colt and thought you would want to know." Bobby said.

Dean looked over at Sam and back at Bobby, "You couldn't have just told us on the phone?"

"Yeah but you never know who could be listening." Bobby said trying to cover what he was really doing.

"Well that's awesome Bobby. Kudos but if that's all we better be going." Dean got up and was about to walk away when the front door opened and she walked inside, "Mom I'm back!" Jo called out. Dean just stood there looking at her. She was just as beautiful as ever but something was a little different.

Jo closed the door and when she turned toward the den, she froze, "Dean"

"Hey…hey Jo." He stuttered out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bobby called and told us to come by. That's all." Dean said.

Jo frowned at him, "Oh ok…I'm sure you must have somewhere to be now so don't let me keep you." She said and went up the stairs. Dean had to admit, she was even sexier when she was mad. He looked back at Sam and Bobby and they didn't even have to say anything for Dean to know what they were thinking, "I'm going." Dean said as he walked up the stairs.

When Jo got into her room, she slammed the door and sat on her bed. All she ever wanted was for Dean to call her back and he wouldn't. One call from Bobby and Dean came running. It was very clear to her now that she was just another notch in his belt.

Just as she bean to tear up, there was a knock at the door, "Jo can I talk to you?" Dean asked through the door,

"Why would you want to do that Dean?"

"Just open the damn door Jo."

Jo knew that they could keep this up forever but if she didn't talk to him now she would never get another chance. She got off the bed and walked over to the door. She made sure to wipe her eyes before she opened it to see Dean standing there, "What do you want?"

"To talk." He said and walked in the bedroom.

"I have been trying to talk to you for two months now Dean and you never once called me back."

"I thought it would be easier for you to move on if we didn't talk."

"You mean easier for you. Maybe if you pretended I never existed that you wouldn't fell guilty or something."

"No….damn it Jo that's not it."

"Then please explain to me why you couldn't find five minutes to call me back and at least tell me why you left after everything in the cemetery."

"I can't tell you why."

"Cant or wont?"

"Both." He said with his eyes never leaving hers. The trust was he couldn't tell her because she would only want to help save him and he wasn't about to put her in danger.

"So that's it huh?" she said with heartache in her voice, "So I guess nothing you said a few months ago meant anything?"

"I meant everything I said and Jo I did….do care about you and that's why I need to stay away. At least for now."

"Dean that makes no sense. What ever you guys are after I could help."

"You can't help with this Jo."

"Why not?"

"This has to do with me and Sam and I don't want you in the middle so can we just drop this please."

"Fine" she said and crossed her arms. "Look I wont bother you again if that's what you want Dean." Jo stood there. She wanted so much to tell him that she loved him and what ever it was they would face it together but she knew she couldn't say that. If he didn't say it back she knew she would be devastated.

Dean looked at her and this is not what he wanted and for her to think that broke his heart. He loved her but that was something he could never tell her, "Jo…" he said softly as he saw her begin to tear up.

"What?" She looked up at him and before she could say another thing, he walked over to her and crashed his lips in to her. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Dean was lost in the moment. He had almost forgotten how good she felt against him. She was perfect as if she was made just for him.

_"Dinner is almost ready!"_ they heard Ellen yell from down stairs and they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily, "I guess….I guess we should go." Jo said but Dean didn't want to move. He kissed her again and backed her to the bed.

He crawled over to her on the bed and they started kissing again, this time the kissing didn't stop. He wasn't going to let anyone interrupt this moment. "I want you" he whispered taking her in his arms and kissing her neck and shoulders. "Do you want me?" He asked hoping she'd say yes and not refuse him.

"Yes" she whispered softly to him. Something took over the two of them. They couldn't stop the feeling that ran over them. It was as if time found its place and they were in the right place in time. Everything from the past had melted away and only these moments mattered.

Dean ran is hand down her body and up stomach, causing Jo feel a sudden tingle as his hand ran over her stomach. He continued upward until he reached her breast and cupped one through her bar. Jo arched off the bed at the feeling. Dean pulled away from her and she smiled, "I missed you." She said. Dean never said a word, he smiled and began to massage her breast as she nipped at her neck, "Dean I need to…. I need to tell you something."

"Oh, " he said and moved to the over side, "and what is that?" He began to unbutton her shirt and Jo knew what she had to say would cause him to stop and that's not what she wanted. She watched as he sat back and slowly pulled her shirt open. He pulled the red bar aside and dipped his head, taking her left breast into his mouth, "Dean…" Jo moaned softly.

As he flicked his tongue, Jo just closed her eyes. Maybe this meant something. Maybe he would stay with her so they couldn't be together. When Dean pulled back, he smiled up at her, "I thought you had something to say."

"I do but you keep distracting me." Jo smiled. With his hand still on her breast, Dean kissed his way back up to her mouth. He left small kissed from her mouth to her earlobe.

Jo knew this was going to be hard for her to say and the timing would never be right but she thought it was best to say it and get it over with so they could deal with this together, "Dean I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

Dean pulled away from her quickly and looked down at her, "What did you just say?"

"I said I….. I'm pregnant." Dean looked at her once more before climbing off the bed, "Aren't you going to say something."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her, "What do you want me to say huh? That this is great news and let's be one big happy family?"

"Well no not that but I just thought you would try and say something right now."

Dean just stood there and looked at her with her shirt still open. He could see a small bump and his hear fell to the floor. Not only was he leaving her when he went to hell but now he would have to leave his child. How was he suppose to do that to them. Jo didn't deserve this, "I have to go." He said and walked toward the door.

Jo closed her shirt and jumped off the bed, "Dean wait! What do you mean I have to go?"

"Jo I can't explain but I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry." He said and reached for the door.

Jo ran over and closed the door back, "You can't deal with this right now? What the hell does that mean Dean? Whether you like it or not, this is happening. I can't turn back the clock but right now I am really wishing I could."

"Jo please don't make this harder than it already it for me. I can't be a father right now."

"Cant or wont?" she asked him. Dean just looked at her, trying to fight the urge to tell her the truth and tell her he wanted to spend every moment he had with her and their child but he knew in order for him to be there for them in the future, he had to leave them now. He had to be with out her now in order to have her forever. He had more reason to fight now, "You know what Dean, just forget I said anything. You're off the hook so you go on with your happy life because we don't need you."

"Jo…"

"No don't ok. I don't want to hear all your many excuses when the fact is that you can't handle responsibility. You want to live you single life on the road and that's fine with me because I am done."

With every word she said, his heart broke but he knew she had to do this, "I'm sorry Jo."

"Screw you Dean and if you ever seem me or us out, you act like you don't know who the hell I am do you understand me. If you walk out that door there is no coming back."

Dean looked at her once more and opened the door and walked out. As soon as the door was shut, Jo dropped to her knees and began to sob. Dean just leaned against the door as he heard her. He wanted to run back in there and take her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok but he couldn't. He had to get back out their and find a way out of this deal. He had ten months until the bill was due and only seven before his child would be here. Now more than ever, every second counted.

He walked done the stairs and saw Ellen standing with Sam and Bobby. He knew that she didn't know or he would have never made it inside the house. He knew they needed to get out of there, "Sam lets go." Dean said and walked out the door and out to the car.

Sam knew something was wrong. He ran outside and toward Dean, "What happened?"

"Nothing now come on." Dean said.

"Not until you tell me why you are in such a hurry all of a sudden."

"Do you want to get me out of this deal or not?"

This was the first time Dean had even brought up getting out of the deal, "Yeah but…"

"No buts, get your ass in the car because we got work to do." Dean said and got into the divers seat.

Sam knew better than to say anything else. He just climbed into the car and the drove off.

"What the hell is their hurry?" Ellen asked. Bobby knew that Jo must have told Dean.

"Maybe you should talk to Jo. I will go finish diner." Ellen watched as Bobby walked out of the room. She wondered what Jo could have done to make Dean want to leave so soon.

She went up the stairs and walked into Jo's room to see her sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, "Jo baby what's wrong." Ellen asked as she got down and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"He just left mom." Jo cried.

"Ok but is that any reason to cry? Dean leaves all the time."

Jo pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyed, "Mom, I need to tell you something."

_**So I know Jo was a little harsh but she doesn't know about the deal…..yet : ) and well as you can see Dean had his own plan that Jo isn't aware of. What will Ellen think of Jos Confession? Next chapter is already in the works. I have it all planned out and It may be really long because I have a lot I want to put in it because I know the just how I want to rest of the story to go. I won't keep Dean away from Jo just do you know so don't worry. He will still make time to "visit bobby" lol. Anyways that's all I am saying. Please review because I love them and it makes me what to write faster and post sooner. Thanks you guys!**_


	16. That Woman Scares the Crap out of Me

**Chapter 16 **

**That Woman Scares the Crap Out of Me**

Dean walked out of the bathroom of the motel and stopped in front of the mirror. As he looked at himself, he was going to be a father. In seven months he would either have a son or a daughter. This was something he never thought would happen. The more he thought about, the more scared he became. He felt guilty for leaving Jo thinking that he didn't want her or their baby. He wanted them more than anything in the world but he knew he could just sit around; he had to fight to be with them. He just prayed that if somehow he got out of this deal that Jo would take him back. She was stubborn and he knew it wouldn't be easy but he would try forever if that's what it took.

Dean splashed water on his face and grabbed a towel. He heard Sam walk in and turned around, "Where did you go?"

"Went to the office to grab a news paper. After all you never said where we are going so I assume you as no idea."

"Well, I want to find the bitch that holds my contract for starters so tell me what you got."

"Right now nothing. Even if we find out who it is and tract them down, dean we need the colt."

"When its done Bobby will call."

Sam looked at his brother as he sat down in the chair, "Dean maybe we should have just stayed until it was done."

"Sam we would have wasted a lot of time by sitting around there."

"Maybe but at least maybe you could have worked things out with Jo."

"Drop it Sam. We talked and its over so don't worry about it."

"Yeah you said that but you have yet to explain to me what happened back there."

"Don't worry about it right now Sam."

"Whatever it is has to be something. Dean you have been like a zombie since we left."

"Sam please just..." before Dean could attempt to try one again to get Sam change the subject, there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?"

"I have no idea." Sam said as he stood up.

Dean walked over to the door and opened it up, "Ellen." He said right before she slapped him across the face, "what the hell?"

"You stupid son of a bitch! Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now!" She said pushing him in the room and closing the door, "You just couldn't control yourself could you?"

"Ellen let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain why you daughter is pregnant because trust me sweetie I think I know what that happened or do you want to explain why you told her you didn't care and walked out on her! Because this I have got to hear." Ellen yelled.

"I never said I didn't care!" Dean yelled and Ellen slapped him again, "would you stop doing that?"

"Oh it would be wise for you not to raise your voice at me right now because I am two seconds away from burying you alive."

Sam was in shock by what he was hearing, "Wait, Jo is pre...pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes she is and it was your dumbass brother who made her that way but I am guessing he didn't tell you that little piece of information."

"Ellen just please hear me out."

"I don't care to hear what excuses you have come up with Dean that's not why I am here. I am here to tell you that if you as so much as look in Jo's direction again I swear I will rip every appendage from you body."

"Ellen please, You don't understand, its not that I don't want her or the…baby, its I can't be around her right now."

"Why is that Dean? You had no problem being around her when you asked her to go hunting with you guys and you sure as hell didn't care when you slept with her. But maybe that all it was. You just wanted to use her."

"That's not what I did!" Dean yelled.

As Sam stood there watching the two go back and forth, he was beginning to become uncomfortable and knew dean needed to tell Ellen about his deal. He himself was still lost but considering Ellen was two seconds away from killing dean he knew his questions could wait, "I'm just going to go and let you guys talk." Sam grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Ellen stood there, her eyes locked on Dean. Dean had to admit, the woman scared the shit out of him. He knew for her to pull back a little he had to be honest with her, "Ellen I have a good reason for walking out on Jo."

She yanked the chair out and sat down, "Well this I have to hear."

"Ok..." Dean said and sat on the bed, "a few months ago, I uh... I made a deal."

"A Deal? What do you mean a deal?"

"Sam died Ellen and I had to save him."

Ellen's face dropped as she looked at him, "Dean you didn't."

"It was the only way."

"Damn it Dean. How long did you get?"

"One year and I am down to 10 months. I never told Jo and that why I left her after we killed the demon and when she told me she was pregnant I knew I could never tell her because you know she would have tried to save me and I don't know much about babies and pregnant women but I don't think hunting is a good thing."

Ellen felt a tear roll down her cheek. She got out of the chair and walked over to Dean. She pulled him from the bed and wrapped her arms around him, "Dean...Dean how could you."

"I had to do my job Ellen. I had to protect Sam and I never wanted to hurt Jo. You have to understand that."

Ellen pulled away and looked at him, "But Dean you are going to be a father. You can't run away from that."

"I know that but I could just sit around doing nothing and if for some reason we don't find a way out," Dean stopped as he tried to keep himself together, "how am I suppose to leave my child behind? Tell me how I am supposed to deal with that."

Ellen wiped the tear away and grabbed his hands, "Jo can never find out about this. She doesn't need the extra stress but Dean we are going to get you out of that deal you hear me? I will not have my grandbaby growing up without a father."

"I will do my best believe me."

"But you do understand that Jo wants nothing to do with you right? And this isn't going to be easy. I understand your reasons for leaving but it doesn't mean I fully agree."

"I understand that and Jo made it pretty damn clear she wants me to have nothing to do with her or the baby."

"Just remember in her mind you just walked out so just remember that. Anything she may say or do just shake it off as mood swings. She will forgive you one day." Ellen kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door just as Sam walked in.

"You want to tell me now what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"Well….I will tell you one thing, that woman scares the crap out of me."

_**So this was suppose to be just a small part in the chapter I had written but you guys are awesome and reviewed that I made this longer and into its own chapter. I know that chapter was short but I didn't want to go to long with out updating. The next chapter will be up on Monday. More Jo and Dean. It will skip a little ways but not much. Hope you liked this chapter. Review are so loved : )**_


	17. Face to Face Once Again

**Chapter 17**

**Face to Face Once Again**

When Ellen got back to Bobby's, she walked up the stair and saw Jo still sitting her the bed with her arms wrapped around a the small stuffed rabbit that her father had given her when she was two years old, "Hey sweetie." Ellen said and walked into the room.

"Hey, "Jo said and wiped her eyes, "Where did you go?"

"Just had something I had to take care of is all."

As Jo looked at her mothers expression she knew exactly where she has just came from, "Mom you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You went to see Dean didn't you?" Ellen silence answered Jo's question, "Mom I told you not to go!" she yelled.

"Well first young lady don't you yell at me and two I do believe as your mother I had every right to put the fear of God in him."

Jo got up from the bed and walked over to her mother, "Well what did…what did he say?" she asked but wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer or not. Maybe she was hoping Dean was just scared and that's why he left.

Ellen look at her daughter and the expression on her face broke her heart. She knew Jo was hoping for some good new and as much as she wanted to give her some she knew she couldn't, "Jo listen sweetie…..Dean just..."

"Save it mom I already know what you are going to say and I don't care to hear it twice in one day." Jo said and walked around her mother.

"Jo its not that he doesn't want to be around you or help where he can its just certain things have came up and he has to take care of them before he can be a good father."

"Please," Jo rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you are buying that load of shit."

"Joanna Beth you watch your mouth"

"Sorry but mom you are the one who warned me about Winchesters in the first place. They lie and they don't care about anyone but themselves."

"Jo I was upset when I said all of that. My only child lied to me so she could go hunting on her own. I had every right to be upset. You will understand one day."

"Well it doesn't make it any less true."

"Listen Jo, Dean needs to do his own thing right now and you or we may not understand that but you can't waist your time and energy worried about it. You have a baby you need to think of right now."

Jo placed her hand on her small stomach and looked down, "Yeah I guess so."

"I know so and I think first thing in the morning we nee to get you an appointment to see have my grandbaby is doing." Jo smiled up at her mother. She knew no matter what happened her mother would always be there for her, "Thank you mom. That actually sounds like a good plan."

"And just think, in three days we get to start on the new Roadhouse. We can make it better than ever."

"Yeah, "Jo said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's going to suck to we working around alcohol and I can't have any."

Ellen shook her head and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "That's the Jo I know and love. Now come on and I will fix you something to eat."

* * *

Dean threw his clothes in the duffle bag as Sam leaned against the wall and watched him, "So are you going to tell me what's going on now or do you plan on avoiding the question for the next few months?"

"Sam there is really nothing to say. I still have my head on the chopping block."

"Yeah and Jo is pregnant and I am taking a wild guess that it's yours or Ellen would have showed up and threatened your life."

Dean looked over at Sam and was a little pissed that Sam would even have a small thought that it could have been someone else's, "Yes Sam its mine ok and it things were different I may even been a little excited but right now I cant be because there is some bitch out there who holds the contract that says I am going to hell in a few months."

"Yeah Dean I know that but we are going to find a way out."

"I can only hope but Sam like I told Ellen, Jo cant know or she will want to help and if she is anywhere near me someone could use her and the baby against me in some way and I am not going to take that chance. I can live with her hating me for a few months if that's what it takes."

Sam knew Dean had a good point and he didn't want to argue with him over this, "Ok Dean but we will save you."

Dean said nothing, he just turned away and continued to pack so they could get on the road and find this bitch.

_**2 months later**_

Dean and Sam where headed toward the next town when they got a call from Bobby saying the colt was ready to go. Sam insisted that they go pick it up and after finally convincing Dean they would only be there a short time, Dean turned around and they were headed to South Dakota.

When they got to Bobby's, neither Jo nor Ellen's car was there and Dean felt relieved. He was sure Jo was showing by now and that would make everything seem so real. They got out of the car and Dean looked over at Sam, "Ok lets just get in there, get the gun, and get out,"

"Dean I know you have told me ten times already."

"Well just wanted to make sure you knew." Dean said and they walked up to the only house.

Dean walked into the house and the first thing he noticed was a small picture on the table. He knew just what it was but he refused to look at it, "Bobby where are you?" he called out.

Just then Bobby came walking around the corner, "Hey boys, what took you so long?"

"Traffic now where is the gun." Dean asked.

"Well hello to you too Dean."

"I'm sorry it's just we are kind of on a time schedule here."

"Well it's in here but the least you could do is sit down for a few minutes after I have been working my ass off for moths trying to fix this damn thing to save your ass."

"We can stay for a few minute Bobby." Sam said and nudges Dean a little.

"Ok five minutes and then we have to go."

Dean and Sam followed Bobby into the den. They sat there for a few minutes as Bobby went over just how he was able to fix the gun and as far as he knew it would kill any demon.

Just as Dean finally convinced Sam that the needed to go, the front door opened and in walked Jo, "Hey Bobby where are you? I have great new." She said as she took off her jacket and hung it on the rack, "I just got back from the doctor and I am having a …" she said but stopped when she turned to see Dean sitting on the couch. There she was looking at the face she never though she would see again but she knew she couldnt talk to him, not after everything she has been through trying to move on and he didnt deserve to know the babys gender, "Never mind. We can just talk later." She said and walked into the kitchen.

Dean couldnt take his eyes off her belly. She was still very small but anyone could tell that she was pregnant. That was his baby in the belly.

"Ok sweetie" Bobby said and looked over at Dean who was still staring at her. She look beautiful.

"Ok well thanks Bobby but we should be going." Sam said and Dean just looked over at him.

"What's the hurry Sam? We just got here and we haven't even said hello to Ellen. Were is she anyways?" Dean asked Bobby.

"She is out helping put the final touches on the Roadhouse. You know she is opening tonight?"

"We did not know that. See Sam don't be rude, we have to say for a day now." Dean said and Sam just raised his eyebrow at him, "I will be right back." Dean said and walked toward the kitchen. He still had every intension of staying away but he figured while he was her he could at least say hey to her and see how she was doing."

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Jo standing on a chair trying to get something from a top shelf, "Should you be doing that?" he asked her and she never turned around.

"I am use to doing thins on my own thank you very much."

"Do you need help before you fall and break your neck?"

"Not from you." Jo said. She grabbed the bag of cookies she knew he mother had hidden from her and climbed off the chair, "Bingo." She said and looked up at Dean, "Is there something you want Dean?"

"I just though I would say hi and see how you were feeling."

"That's real kind of you Dean but I am doing just fine without you just like you wanted."

"Jo come on don't act like that. I am trying to be nice here."

"Don't do me any favors Dean. I don't need you being nice to me alright? We are just fine so you don't have to pretend to care when you don't. I am over it and have moved on." Dean felt a little piece of his heart break. Did she really move on or was she just putting on an act in front of him.

Jo stood there face to face with the man she loved, the man whose child she was carrying and the man she never thought she would see again. Part of her wanted to talk to him but her heart just couldn't take being rejected once again.

"Listen Jo I don't want to fight with you I just wanted to uh….just see how you were doing."

"Well as you can see I am doing just fine but if there is nothing else then I really have to be going."

"Yeah Bobby told us that your mom is opening the new Roadhouse tonight."

Jo just looked at him before walking around him and up the stairs. As Dean watched her go he wondered what she had to tell Bobby. What it a boy or a girl? He had to know before he left. This was the main reason he didn't want to come back yet but now that he was here he could leave until he knew what was going on.

He walked back into the den to see Sam and Bobby still standing there, "So Dean are you ready?"

"Well it would be rude of us to miss the grand opening. We can leave in the morning. I for one could use a night out and a beer."

Sam smiled over at Bobby and knew that coming here was one of the best ideas they have had yet. Maybe tonight would be the night that Dean and Jo finally worked everything out.

_**Thank you guys for reviewing and alerting that last chapter. As promised here is chapter 17 just like I said. As long as you keep reviewing I will keep posting. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I was afraid I would get it up today so I ended it before the big bar night. I have a few ideas planned next that will make thing a little more interesting I think. So anyways I hope you liked it and I will have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Thank you guys!**_


	18. Double the Surprises

_**Authors Note: Ok I just wanted to take the time to thank, davis395, 8marta8, angeleyenc, Jess, jhoug, and LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX for reviewing that last chapter. You guys are truly amazing and those reviews just made my day really. I hope you like this chapter as well.**_

**Chapter 18**

**Double the Surprises**

It was getting close to six in the evening and Jo had already headed to the Roadhouse to finish helping get everything ready to open. Ellen wanted to have everything done and ready by eight so she could open the door and be back in business.

While Jo was taking care of everything at the bar, Ellen took the time to head to what was now her home to clean up. She had been working around the clock to make sure everything was perfect. When she walked into the old house, she was more then surprised to see Dean and Sam sitting in the kitchen with Bobby, "Dean?Sam?"

"Hey Ellen." Dean said and walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey, not that I am not happy to see you but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I called them. Got the colt ready to go this morning." Bobby said.

"Ok well now that you have it you better go before Jo sees you here." Ellen said and motioned Dean toward the door but he didn't more. Ellen glared at him and rolled her eyes, "She knows doesn't she?"

"We saw her earlier."

"Damn it Dean! I thought you were going to stay away for now."

"I had planned to stay away but Bobby called and told us to come and before we could get out Jo walked in and well…."

"You talked to her didn't you?"

"I just wanted to see how she was doing. Jeez what the hell is wrong with that?"

"Dean listen to me, everyone in this room knows your reason for not wanting to be around and so far we have all supported but you have to understand what Jo is going through right now. She thinks you left her and wanted nothing to do with the baby and after weeks of crying herself to sleep she is finally accepted it. You can't just show up here unless you plan on telling her the truth."

"I know that Ellen!" Dean snapped, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to her but it's just when I saw her I just….I just wanted to check on her." He said and turned away.

Ellen saw the expression on his face and knew they needed to talk alone, "Sam Bobby, can you guys give us a minute here please?" The guys nodded and walked out of the room, "Dean what's going on with you? Two months ago you were dead set on staying away and working around the clock to get out of your deal and now you are sitting here having a beer like there is nothing wrong."

Dean ran his fingers though his hair and sat down in the chair, "Ellen I don't know what I am doing anymore. On one hand I want to stay away from her because I don't want her to get to attacked and also I couldn't bare to know that I would have to leave my child behind and on the other hand I want to stay here an be apart of every moment."

Ellen smiled to herself for a moment as he went on and one, "Dean you said you don't want her to get attached to her but I have a feeling, you don't want to get attached to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what going on here. You love her don't you?"

"What? No I don't, I mean I care about her but …..I mean…" Dean rambled and e knew there was no lying to Ellen, "Is it that obvious?"

"Just to me. I don't think anyone else knows so your reputation is safe." Ellen smiled, "but Dean you still have to get out of this deal you know that. I still stand behind the fact that Jo doesn't need to know. Hell it's been hard enough to keep her from hunting as it is."

"I know you're right. We are about to head out and maybe the next time I am here it will be for good."

Ellen got out of her chair and walked over to Dean. She leaned down and kissed him on the head, "At least stay for the night. What's done is done so one night wont hurt." She said and just before she was about to walk out, she pulled something from her pocket, "Here." She said and handed it to Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked and took it from her hands.

"That right there is your son Dean. He is just as healthy as even." Dean held onto the picture and a smiled appeared across his face, "Oh wait I almost forgot."

"I don't think I need anything else," Dean said and never took his eye off the photo.

"Well I also though you might want this one as well." She said and handed him another picture.

"It's the same thing." Dean said as he looked at the other little picture.

"Not really Dean, this right here is….well this Dean is your daughter."

Dean looked up at her as he held on to the two pictures, "Tw…tw…twins?"

"Congrats dad now maybe you now have that little extra fire under your ass to get out there and get out of this damn deal. Lord knows Jo is going to need you around." She said and walked out of the room.

Dean just sat there hold in the two pictures and now he was nervous than ever. Having one baby scared the life out of him and now he found out he was going to have two that he needed to take care of in the future. The old Dean inside was screaming at him to run away and never look back. He was a hunter and would never be a father or even a one woman kind a guy but the man in him was telling him to step up, find a way out of the deal, and be the person his father raised him to be and that's what he as going to do.

* * *

Jo stood behind the bar and wiped down the last of the glasses. She looked around and everything was the exact same as the old roadhouse. She smiled to her self remembering what is was like growing up there. She had some of her bed memories and met some many different people that she had grown to call family. He hand fell to her belly as she wondered if this new place would hold just as many memories for her children.

She saw the door swing open and she looked up to see her mom walk through the door, "How's it going in here?"

"I am all finished I think." Jo said and looked around, "Not really anything else to do I don't think."

"Good. Well then I guess we just hope tonight goes well." Ellen said. She watched her daughter walk around the bar and took a seat on a stool, "Is something bothering you Jo?"

"No," Jo just sat there spinning the ash tray in front of her, "So was everything ok at the house?"

"Are you asking me if Dean was still there?"

"No I am not. Why would I care if he was there or not?"

"Because you do care Jo and yes he was still there."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Great. Things just get better and better."

"Jo don't let it get to you baby. They may come by tonight and just act as if he is anyone else."

"But mom he is not just anyone else. He Dean and he is kind of hard to look over…..well for me anyways."

"Because you love him?" Ellen said and Jo jerked her heard toward her mother, "Well you do don't you?"

"No I don't love him. We had sex now I am carrying not one but two of his kids and that's all." Jo said and looked back down at the bar and sighed, "Am I that obvious mom?"

"I am your mother Jo. It is my job to know everything about you." Ellen said as she got up and walked into the back.

Jo knew that nothing ever got past he mom but maybe that's why she loved her so much. He mother was one of a kind and she just hoped that she would be just as good of a mother to her babies.

After the doors where opened it wasn't long before the place was packet. Jo stayed behind the bar as much as she could to hide her belly. She knew no one would care but they would also have questions about the father and she didn't care to share that little bit of information at the time.

It was almost half past nine when she looked up and saw Dean, Sam, and Bobby walked through the door and she felt her heart flutter just as it use to when he would stop by to see Ash.

He looked over at her and she just turned away. She couldn't let him know her true feelings. She had to keep her emotions bottle up.

When she looked up she didn't see him and began to scan the room, "Looking for someone?" Jo turned around and saw Dean leaning over the side of the bar.

"No I am not. Just making sure no one needs anything thank you very much." She snapped at him.

"Oh ok then." Dean said and they just looked at each other, "Well will you bite my head off if I asked for a beer?"

"Nope. That's what I am here for." Jo said and made him a glass of beer. She pushed it over to him and he gave her a smile, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Good" she said and turned away from him. He had hoped he would get up and move along but he didn't. She knew the best thing to do was ignore him.

An old family friend was sitting at the other end of the bar so she decided to go and talk with him so Dean would think he was having any affect on her in any way.

When she turned back around, she saw another hunter named Leah sitting beside Dean and it was obvious she was flirting. It was no secret to Jo that Leah had always had a thing for Dean and it would surprise her if they had actually hooked up in the past. "Hey Jo" Leah called out and Jo rolled her eyes before turning around and smiling at her, "Hey Leah." Jo said and brought her a beer, "How are you?"

"I can't complain. I got the best seat in the house." She said and put her arm around Dean.

"Yeah I bet. Well I better be getting back to work so…"

"Holy shit Jo. You're pregnant." She said in shock. "Dean she is pregnant." Dean's eyes widened and looked over at Jo.

"Wow Leah, nothing gets past you does it?" Jo said and looked over at Dean.

"Well who is the father?" Leah asked. Jo looked over at Dean who about chocked on his beer as his way of wanting to avoid the question and Jo felt a little hurt by his actions.

"No one you would know. Got drunk one night and well woke up pregnant. That's about it." Jo said, threw her rag on the bar and walked out the front door.

"What's her problem?" Leah asked and looked ay Dean. Dean just took her arm off him and got up to go check on Jo.

Jo just stood there in the cold as tears fell down her face. This really made things clear to her that Dean really didn't want anything to do with her or their babies, "Excuse me miss?" Someone asked and Jo turned around to see a tall man behind her, "Miss are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine thanks. Just a long night."

"Well someone in your condition should be standing out her in the cold. You could catch the flu." The man said and wrapped his jacket around her arms.

"Thank you," she pause, "I'm sorry I don't think I know you."

"My name is Alex." He said and shook her hand.

"Well hey Alex, I'm Jo. Would you like to come inside for a beer?" Jo asked him.

"I don't think you should be drinking Jo." He joked.

"No I am not drinking as of now. I just work here."

"Good to hear but I have to be going. I just stopped by to say hi to a friend of mine but maybe I can take a rain check?"

"Ok I will hold you to it." Jo said.

"As long as the father doesn't try to kill me." He laughed.

"Oh believe he won't be a problem." Jo smiled.

"See ya around Jo." He said and walked over to a black truck part away from them. "Hey wait, you forgot your jacket." Jo called out.

"Keep it" he said and got into the truck. Jo just smiled to her self and turned around to see Dean standing at the door of the bar. Jo walked up to him and stopped, "Are you following me now?"

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asked, never looking down at her.

"Just some guy passing through. Why does it matter?"

"Jo you shouldn't be out her at night alone." Dean said and grabbed her by the arm.

Jo just jerked her arm away from him and looked up at him and frowned, "Do act like you know what's best for me. What I do is none of your business Dean."

"Jo stop acting like a kid and just go back inside."

"Why so I can stand there and watch you flirt some more?"

"How the hell was I flirting? I never said a word. She had her arm around me."

"But you didn't stop her."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked down at her, "Jo just get inside before you get sick or something."

"Fine" Jo said and walked around him. Dean looked out and there was no sign of the truck. This was a weird odd place for someone to be just passing by. He had a feeling that he was being followed and he had to get out of there and fast.

**Down the Road**

Alex pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the truck, "Its true." He said as he saw a woman and child walk up to him.

The little girl let go of the mothers hand and walked up to Alex, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes. Joanna Harvelle is pregnant."

"Damn it." She seethed and looked back at Alex, "Stay around here. Watch her every move. I will make sure Dean is kept away and busy. As soon as she goes into labor, I want to know about it."

"But that could be months Lilith." Alex said.

Lilith reached out her hand toward Alex and began to gasp, "It was an order. Do not harm her….yet. Keep her away from Dean. I can't have him getting out of this deal and if that baby is born the contract is void." She said as she squeezed tighter, "So do as you are told or I can get very creative." She said and he fell to the ground.

"I can do it." He said and looked up at her, "They will never see it coming."

"Good. Now I do believe you have work to do." She said and then she was gone. Alex looked back and knew there was no way he was getting into that bar full of hunters. He had to come up with a new plan to make Jo trust him and he had just the plan to do it.

_**SOOOO I added a little twist. Sorry I had to do it. Makes thing more interesting : ) I really hope you like it. Please review. Thank you so much!**_


	19. A New Decision is Made

**Chapter 19**

**A Decision is Made**

It was almost one in the morning when the bar finally slowed down. There were now only a few people left and Jo was finally able to take a break and sit down. She grabbed a stool at the end of the bar and sat down by herself with a piece of paper. Dean was over at the pool tables with Leah and Sam and it made Jo sick the way Leah was all over him. More than anything it made her feel awful. She use to be that girl until she found herself knocked up by a guy that once claimed to care for her.

She just looked away and tried not to act like it did not bother her. She decided to take this time think about names. It had been less than 24 hours since she was not carried one baby but two. Twice the stuff that needed to be done over the next five months.

Jo tapped the pen on the bar and she bit on her lip 'maybe Andrew? Hmm Andrew Harvelle that's not too bad. William after my dad would be nice' Jo wrote down the names under the boy list and moved on to the girl side 'Alyssa, Hannah' she wrote these down and smiled to herself 'maybe Anna, after me. I kind of like that.' She thought.

"Is this seat taken?" Jo looked up and saw Sam standing beside her.

"Hey Sam. No you can sit down, its fine." She said and looked back over at her list.

"So uh, I guess congratulations are in order." He said and Jo just looked at him oddly, "You know, the uh baby and all. So when are you due if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh….well thanks Sam. I am due February and actually I am actually having twins." She said and the look on Sam's face made her smile, "You alright there Sam?"

"Yeah….just...wow twins. I have to say I didn't see that coming."

"Welcome to the club. There has been a lot of thing I didn't see coming." Jo said and glanced over her should at Dean and Leah.

Sam felt sorry for her that she really didn't know what was going on. Here she was sitting thinking Dean was hitting on another woman and cared nothing about her or the babies in reality that was all he was worried about, "Jo there is nothing going on with them anymore. He still cares about you." Sam said.

Jo just looked over at Sam and didn't look happy, "Anymore? So there was something between them? I mean I always thought maybe but Dean never would say."

Sam knew he had already said too much and Dean was going to kill them, "Well I….I mean they didn't date or anything. I don't even think he cared about her at all. Not like you. It purely a hooking up thing I think."

"So it was more than once?"

"What? No…well I don't know but I know he hasn't been with her in a year."

"A year? The last time he was with her was a year ago? Wow only two months before he came asking me to go on the road. How convenient."

"No No Jo don't take it that way. He wanted you to come. I didn't mean to…"

"Relax Sam its fine. I mean I have no right to be mad and why should I care anyways. Let's just change the subject."

"Sounds great. So you are picking out names huh?"

"Just throwing out some idea I guess. I still have time."

"Jo listen, I really don't know what's going on with you or Dean but if you ever need anything just let me know."

"That means a lot Sam but I think we will be just fine." Jo looked over once more at Dean but this time he was looking straight at her. He was somewhat jealous that Sam was the one over there getting to talk to her. "So Dean you want to get out of here?" Leah asked and Dean just looked over at her.

"I think I'll pass."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack sweetheart." Dean said and walked away from her, leaving Leah standing there in shock.

When Jo saw Dean walking over to them, she got up from the stool and walked into the back. She didn't what to end up having another awkward confrontation with Dean.

Dean watched her walk away and sat down next to Sam, "So what were you talking about?"

"Nothing much."

"Well it had to be something."

"I asked her when she was due and she told me that she was having twins but I think you already knew that."

"Yeah Ellen told me this morning." Dean said "So uh, when is she due?"

"February, that's all she told me."

"Ok…oh." Dean said and saw the little piece of paper and pulled it over to him. It was the list of names Jo had been writing down. His heart broke when he saw that the babies last names where going to be Harvelle. If he did die in a few months, he would have no one to carry on his name and it would have been his fault for pushing her away, "I'll be right back." Dean said and got up and walked into the back.

He saw Jo sitting between two large boxes and crying, "Jo are you alright?" Dean asked and walked over to her.

Jo just looked up at him and wiped her eyes, "Go away Dean. I am really not in the mood."

"Jo I think we should talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You made your feeling clear and that's fine. I can't force you to be a father or even…." She started to say boyfriend but stopped, "Just don't worry about it."

Jo looked around and tried to find something to pull up on. Getting down was easy it was getting up that had began a little harder in the last few weeks.

"Do you need help?" Dean asked as he saw her struggling to get up.

"I got it Dean." She snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to her and stuck out his hand, "Don't be stubborn. /youare going to hurt yourself."

Jo looked up at him and knew she needed the extra help. She just sighed and took his hand. Dean pulled up at looked down at her stomach, "I know I am huge already."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Then stop staring." She said and Dean just stood there looking at her, "Ok well you can get back to your girlfriend now."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Leah." Jo said.

"Wow she is and never will be my anything."

"Well Sam said you and her use to have a special relationship."

Dean rolled his eye 'I am going to kill him' he thought "Jo it was one time like two years ago. I was so fucking drunk I don't even remember it."

"Well Sam said it was a year ago and its freaking." Jo said.

"What?"

"I don't what my babies first work to be the f word." Dean just glared at her, "Don't look at me like that Dean."

"Ok well anyways, Sam doesn't know what he is talking about. When I saw her a year ago it was just to get some information on a case and that's all. Nothing happened."

"Doesn't matter if it did. Not really my business."

"Jo don't act like that."

"Like what Dean? How am I acting?"

"To be honest….bitchy."

"Bitchy? You think I am acting bitchy?"

"Yes. I just came back here to talk to you and you have been nothing but sarcastic and rude."

Jo glared at him, "You have got to be kidding me. I don't what you trying to be nice to me Dean. You walked away remember?"

"Damn it I didn't walk away Jo. I told you I needed time and you said don't come back."

"Oh that's bull Dean and you know it. You wanted nothing to do with me after you went off with Sam and then you come back and act like everything if fine when you were trying to sleep with me again and then I tell you I am pregnant and you freak out and leave."

"I was scared ok! Are you happy now? I have got a lot of shi…..crap going on right now and finding out that I was going to be a father freaked me out."

"You don't think I am scared Dean? This scared me more than anything and you walking away….well hell that was just the icing on the cake."

"I'm sorry ok. I didn't want you to get use to having me around."

"Why because you knew you would leave one day. Well thanks for doing me the favor Dean." Jo pushed around him but Dean just grabbed her arm.

"Jo I just want you to be safe. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Dean I have been around hunters all my life and I am fully capable of taking care of me and my two babies." Jo jerked her arm away and walked back into the bar. Dean stood there with the slip of paper in his hand and looked down. He knew now what he wanted to do. As much as he wanted out of the Dean, he didn't want to die without ever being a father to his children. He didn't want to miss one more minute and he was going to prove to Jo he wanted to be there for her, at least while he still could.

_**Authors Note: Oh thank you guys for the review. You all are the best. I know this chapter was short : ( but just know I had a full day of classes and wrote this on my break so forgive me for the length and errors. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


	20. A Little Touch of Reality

**Chapter 20**

**A Little Touch of Reality**

After leaving the bar, Dean let Sam get a ride back with Bobby while he took some time to drive around and clear his head. It had so much going on he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. He though he had everything planned out. He was going to get out of the deal and come back to be a father, tell Jo he loved her and possibly make a life with her. Now everything was turned around. This is exactly why we wanted to stay away from her. He knew seeing her would change everything and it did. He now wanted to stay with her and be there through everything but on the other hand he still had his head on a chopping block. Maybe there was someway he could do both. He still had so much to figure out but he was just going to take it one day at a time.

When Dean got back to the house, everything was dark. He figured everyone must have already gone to bed. He walked inside and quietly closed the door. Just as he turned to walk into the living room to go to sleep, he noticed the TV was on and walked in to see Jo fast asleep on the couch with a name book draped over her belly.

He walked over to her slowly and just stood there looking at her. He didn't want to wake her so he tried his best to be quiet. He pulled the book off of her and sat it aside. Dean kneeled beside the couch and looked at her larger stomach. Dean had watched different people all night do up to her and place there and hand on it and he would watch as she stood there with a smile on her face even though he knew she was pissed. He moved his hand slower over it, stopped and looked at her face. She was still sound asleep. Dean took a breath and gently placed his hand on top. A smiled appeared across his face. Those were his babied in there. It wasn't long before he felt something that he assumed was either his son or daughter kicking. His eyes began to water up. This really brought him to reality. He was going to be a father in five months. He never wanted to move but he knew if Jo woke up she make shoot him and he was pretty sure she was not going to let him stay like this for the next five months but at least right now he could enjoy it.

Jo laid there in the couch and tried not to move a muscle. She knew Dean assumed she was sleeping and that if he knew she was awake he would walk away and she didn't want that. The feeling of him touching her stomach made her happy. Maybe he really did care somewhere deep inside. She wasn't going to take this moment away from him so she never moved. She felt like she could stay this way forever.

As Dean continued to kneel there, he never heard Ellen come down from the stairs and into the room, "Dean." She whispered.

Dean whipped around and quickly stood up, "Hey Ellen I was just, you know checking on her."

"We need to talk." She said and walked out of the room. Dean looked at Jo one more time before walking out of the room and following Ellen into the kitchen.

Ellen turned on the light and grabbed a glass of water. When Dean walked in she turned and just placed her hands on her hip, "Dean what are you doing?"

"I wish I knew Ellen but I don't have a clue." He said and took a seat at the table. "I mean a few months ago I have it all figure out and it was perfect….ok almost perfect but now I don't know."

"Dean I know this is all confusing and hell it is just as confusing for Jo."

"I know that."

"You had a good plan Dean. There was nothing wrong with what you were trying to do and Jo would have understood that when the time came."

"Yeah but Ellen what if there is no way out? Then what? I died knowing that I never once saw or help my kids, that I was never a father to them. When they are born I may only have three months with them but at least I would have been there."

"Dean we will find a way out."

"I just don't know anymore Ellen." Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean if I walk away then Jo will never let me be around. I mean hell she already wants to have nothing to do with me and she has no intension of letting the babies have any part of me."

"Why would you say that?" Ellen asked and Dean pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her, "This is what you are worried about? Baby names?"

Dean just looked up at her and Ellen couldn't help but smiled at him, "Dean I know my daughter and she isn't as cold hearted as you think she is. I can almost guarantee that she knew you would find this and it would get to you. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't deny them your last name. After all they are just as much yours as they are hers."

"I don't think see will see it that way."

"Dean I can't tell you what to do. This is your decision. If you wan to stay them stay but you will have to tell Jo the truth about the deal."

"Maybe I don't have to tell her anything."

"What you think that you will just go out for diapers one day and not come back and hope she doesn't notice?"

"It crossed my mind."

"Dean Winchester you really are something else. Jo is my daughter and her well being and happiness means everything to me. I won't see her hurt and I know that if she loses you then she will never forgive herself."

"So you think I should leave?"

"I think you should do what you want but they way I see it is you have five months before those babies get here so you still have time to get out there but then again who said you cant do both?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you get your ass out there and try to get out of this damn deal and come back when you can. Now Jo is still going to be pissed but then again she will understand one day but you will still be involved with everything. I will make sure of that. I mean I was given direct orders not to tell you about the twins but I knew that you needed to know."

"Thanks Ellen."

"Don't think me yet. I will do my best here but you need to do your best out there. You just have to get through these next few months and you never know maybe things will work out they way they are supposed to work out."

Dean smiled at the older lady. At least she wasn't trying to kill him. Maybe she had a point. He could still be out there trying to find the bitch that holds his contract and the days nothing came up he could come back here and see Jo and get updates from Ellen. Maybe even make it to a few doctors appointment. Oh God the thought of that made him nervous.

"Ok I will do it but I want to know everything."

"I will tell you anything I know." Dean got up and kissed Ellen on the check before walking out of the room and outside.

Jo closed her eyes as she saw Dean and her mother walked out of the room. She wondered what they had been talking about. Maybe Ellen was threatening Dean. Who knew but it may her damn curious as to why the two seems awfully buddy buddy all of a sudden. Something was going on and she was determined to find out what it was.

The next morning, Dean and Sam got the colt from Bobby and loaded the car. When they walked back inside to say goodbye, Jo was sitting in the living room with a pissed look across her face. She should have known he would just take off again.

Dean looked over and saw her and Sam smiled at him, "Are you going to talk to her?" he asked.

"Do you think I should?" asked Dean.

"At least say bye or something. I will just be in the car." Sam said and looked around Dean, "Alright Jo we will see you later."

Jo looked up, "Ok Sam, YOU, come by anytime you want and be careful."

"Will do Jo." Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam patted him on the shoulder as he walked out the door. He knew it wasn't right but he found it funny that Jo was getting to Dean so bad. She was the only girl out there that could give Dean a run for his money.

Dean walked into the living room and saw her sitting there Indian style on the couch, "So I guess we are going to head out."

"Fine, don't let the door smack you in the ass on the way out." She said and never looked up at him.

"So are you always going to be this pleasant?" Dean asked her. He knew that would get her attention.

Jo got up from the couch and walked over to him, "Yes I am. Just because you have found someway to butter my mother up don't think I am falling for anything. You made your choice month ago so deal with it." She said and walked away from him.

"You know you are cute when you're angry!" Dean yelled as she walked up the stair and all she did was flip him the bird. Dean smiled and shook his head. He knew Jo wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. He knew she was only mad because she didn't know the truth and as long as she was safe then he was willing to take anything she threw at him.

**One Month Later **

Ellen had called Dean a few weeks ago and told him that Jo had a doctor's appointment. After trying is best to wrap up a case him and Sam had been working on, he finally arrived at the doctors off 5 minutes before Jo had her appointment. He parked the car and was about to get out when he looked over at Sam who had pulled out a book, "What are you doing?"

Sam just looked at him, "Uh well….most people call this reading Dean."

"Yeah I see that smartass I mean you aren't going in with me."

"Why would I go in?"

"Well for one Jo likes you so maybe she won't kill me and two….well doctors freak me out."

"Dean you will be fine. Beside all you got to do is sit there and I have a feeling Jo wont kill you in public."

"Yeah well if she does I am going to haunt you ass." Dean said and got out of the car.

When he walked in, he saw Jo sitting in the corner with a magazine, "Ok here go nothing." He said and walked over to her, "Reading anything good?" he asked and stood over her.

Jo squinted her eye. She knew that voice all to well. She lowered the magazine and looked up at Dean who was smiling down at her, "What the hall are you going here Dean?"

"Well I was passing by and thought I would drop in. Your mom said you were here so I figured what the hell." Dean said and took a seat.

"Ok well hey now you can be on your way."

"Awe Jo you wrote me a poem." Dean said and smiled over at her, "Sorry sweetheart but I'm staying. We are gonna have a good time."

"You are crazy if you think I am letting you go back there with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really?"

"Well I like to see you try and stop me sweetheart. No offense but I think I can talk you."

Jo leaned over the seat and got in his face, "Dean you…." Jo started, "Harvelle?" the nurse interrupted her by calling her name.

"That's you." Dean smiled.

Jo gave him an evil glare, "I will deal with you later. Just come on." Jo got up and Dean followed behind her.

"Hey Jo how are you feeling." The nurse asked.

"Pretty good. Just starting to get a little sore."

"Well its only get worse from here sweetie." She said and looked over at Dean, "Is this your husband?"

"What? God no." Jo said, "He is just the father…kinda." She said and looked at Dean.

"Well aren't you sweet Jo." Dean said and looked over at the nurse, "I'm Dean."

"Well Dean its good to have you today and Jo you will be seeing a new doctor today."

"What happened to Dr. Wynn?" Jo asked.

"We aren't really sure. Something came up and he had to leave town but Dr. Taylor is amazing. He came highly recommended.

"Alright well let's get this show on the road." Jo said and followed the nurse in the room. Once they were inside and the nurse was gone, Jo turned to Dean, "Listen to me, you go over there and sit and don't you dare say a word or I will shove my foot up your ass."

"Is this a mood swing?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up." Jo turned around and climbed onto the table. Dean took a seat next to her and leaned back. He just watched her as she swung her fit back and forth.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a familiar face walked in, "Miss Harvelle?"

Jo looked up at the man in front of her, "Alex?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Jo right." He said and sat the folder on the small table.

"Yeah."

"Well its s small world. How are you feeling?" he asked and walked over to her.

"I'm good. Just ready for these next few months to be over."

"Aren't we all." Alex said and looked over to a very angry looking Dean, "and you must be the father."

"Yeah this is Dean."

"Well Dean it's nice to meet you." Alex walked over and shook Dean's hand. As Dean looked at the man he knew something seemed off about him, "Ok well why don't we just see how everything is going shall we?"

Jo lay back on the table and lifted her shirt. When Dean saw her he had forgotten all about Alex for the moment. This was the first time he had seen her bare pregnant belly.

Dean just sat there and watched as the doctor ran the fetal Doppler over her belly. When he hear the little heart beats he felt something come over him. Here that they were healthy made him that more determined to get out there and find a way out.

Once Alex was done, he helped Jo up, "Well Jo I have to say that for a woman who id five months pregnant with twins you are looking very good."

"Oh God." Dean said and Jo looked over at him. "Shut up" she mouthed.

"Thank you Dr. Taylor. That is very sweet of you."

"Oh please call me Alex."

Dean sat there and watched as the two smiled at each other, "Ok well if we are done then we better be going."

"Ok well Jo I will see you in a month, maybe sooner if I am lucky." Alex said as he handed Jo her jacket. "And I guess I will be seeing you again real soon Dean."

They way Alex looked at Dean when he said that rubbed Dean the wrong way. There was something going on with this guys and he was going to find out just who he was.

Dean walked out with Jo and walked her over to her car, "So Dean are you going by the house?"

"No we have to be heading out."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Figures. So when will you be back."

"I don't know. Just whenever we are back this way."

"Oh so when it's convenient?"

"Jo come on I am trying here."

"Dean it takes more than one visit to show me that you are serious and I know for a fact that my mother called you."

"Just to tell me about the appointment and that's all."

"Whatever Dean. I have to go to work because unlike you I have a responsibility and incase you didn't know babies cost money so see ya around." She said and got into her car.

Dean watched as she drove off and sighed. He had his work cut out for him. When he got back to the car, he got in and Sam looked over at him, "So how did it go?"

"We need to find out everything we can on this Dr. Alex Taylor. I tell ya Sammy something is off with that guy."

Sam knew by the look on Dean's face that he was serious, "Ok well I will see what I can dig up but other than that was everything ok?"

"Everything was perfect." Dean said and started the car. If it turned out this Alex was anything other than just a pervy doctor than he was dead. It wasn't about to let anything hurt Jo or his kids if it was the last thing he did.

_**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing. You are really awesome! Ok so sadly the next update will not be until Monday : ( I have an exam tomorrow and then I am going out of town. But I will be writing so I will have chapter read to go starting Monday. Thank you all again for reading.**_


	21. Half Mine, Half the Decisions

_**Author's Note: So I am back just like I said. Thank you guys for reviewing. Ok from here on out I will put the month and how far Jo is at the beginning of each chapter. That way it easier for everyone to keep up with. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 21**

**Half Mine Mean Half the Decisions**

**November- 6 months**

It had been a few weeks since Dean had surprised Jo by showing up at her appointment. Although Jo acted as if she didn't want him there she was secretly excited that he was finally starting to at least to try to show some interest in the babies and that made her smile.

When he called the house, neither Ellen or Bobby would tell Jo about it but she knew. It hurt that he would never just call her and asked how she was feeling but she knew she had to take what she could get.

It was getting close to thanksgiving and Ellen was busy doing her usual getting ready at the roadhouse. Every year Ellen would cook for everyone because she knew that most hunters out there had no families to celebrate with so she took it amongst herself to make sure everyone had a great holiday season.

It was two day until the big dinner and Jo still had not heard anything from Dean. The last time he checked in with Bobby was a little over a week ago and Jo was starting to get a little worried, but then again maybe Dean had changed his mind yet again and was pulling back. Who knew what was going through his mind.

Jo grabbed a broom from the closet and began to sweep the kitchen floor while Ellen and Bobby were out. She could help by notice just how close her mother and Bobby had begun but she didn't really fell like bringing it up. She looked at the clock and it was almost noon. She felt the twins start kicking and placed her hand on her belly, "Not even born yet and you two are fighting." She smiled. Just as she was about to finish up her cleaning Jo heard a knock at the door. She looked out the window and saw Alex standing on the porch.

When she opened the door, she smiled at him, "Alex what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I just thought I would drop by and see how you were feeling today." He said and Jo felt touched. At least someone cared how she was going.

"Well by back hurt but I think that's normal. Other than that I feel great."

"Well I am glad to hear it Jo."

"Not that I am not happy you stopped by but my appointment was on Monday so you could have asked me then."

"I know but I like to check in personally on my patients from time to time."

Jo looked at him from a minute and smiled, "So you are just out checking on everyone then?"

"Well not exactly, just you." He said and Jo began to fell a little nervous. Was he flirting with her? "Well I guess I should be going Jo but I will see you on Monday."

"You don't have to rush off."

"I am sure you are very busy today so I don't want to intrude."

"Oh you're not all, please come in." Jo moved aside and opened the door. Alex looked down and saw the by Jo opening the door the salt time had been broken; "Ok but I will only stay a moment."

When they were inside, Alex looked around and saw a devils trap in both the den and in the kitchen, "So Alex can I get you something to drink or anything?"

"You know what, why don't we go out." He said suddenly.

"Are you asking me out? Isn't there like a doctor rule or something?"

"There is nothing that says I can make sure my patients are happy and healthy. Plus I am new in town so you can show me around a little bit."

Jo thought to herself for a minute. There would be nothing wrong with her going out with him for an hour or so. After all he was incredibly cute, "Ok let me just grab my jacket." She said and went into the dean and crabbed her coat.

Alex smiled as he watched her. This was going to be easier than he thought to get her to trust him as long as he kept Dean and her at each others throats. Everything was playing out perfectly.

Dean was driving down the road when he saw Sam flipping through a news paper. He had yet to tell Sam where they were headed but he was headed to South Dakota. It this was is last year then he was going to make sure he did the Holidays right. "So Dean I think I found something."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah….just a possible ghost but maybe worth looking in to."

"Well I will give someone a call and have them check it out." Dean said and Sam looked over at him.

"Dean it's like ten miles from here."

"So"

"So we can just take care of it."

"Sorry Sammy but I have something else today right now."

"Another job?"

"I guess you could say that."

Sam looked at his brother and realized just where they were headed, "We are going to Bobby's aren't we?' Sam asked but Dean never answered, "Since when are you into celebrating Thanksgiving?"

"Since this may be my last year and I may not ever get another chance."

"And you want to check on Jo right? Dean if you wanted to go all you had to do was say something."

"Yeah right and have you smiling at me the whole trip, no thanks." Dean said and saw out of the corner of his eye that small was grinning over at him, "Would you stop."

"Sorry Dean it's just you are kind of turning into a softy."

"I am not shut up." Dean said and kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

Later on that day, Alex and Jo pulled back into the salvage yard and got out, "Well thanks Alex for the great day. I really had a great time."

"The pleasure is all my Jo." Alex walked Jo up to the porch and they stopped, "Well I guess I will see you on Monday morning and we can see how these kiddos are doing." Alex lowered his hand and placed it on Jo's belly. "They are truly a blessing Jo."

Jo felt a little odd having another man touch her but knew one day she would have to get use to it, "Wow you really love kids don't you?" she asked.

Alex looked up at her and smiled, "You have no idea how much."

"Well I better be heading inside." Jo said, "But thanks again for today."

Just as Jo turned to walk inside, Alex heard a familiar sound heading up the driveway 'Damn it' he said under his breath. He didn't think Dean would be back so soon, "Jo wait."

Alex walked up the step and took hold of her arm. Before Jo could say or do anything she felt Alex's lips on hers. She was taken by surprise and wasn't sure what to do at this moment.

When Dean saw the two on the porch, he threw the car in park, "That son of a bitch!" he said and got out.

"Dean just stay calm." Sam said and followed Dean up to the house.

Jo finally pulled away just in time to see Dean headed her way, "Dean?'

"Surprise." Dean said and Jo knew by the look on his face he was pissed and she kind of liked it.

"Oh nice to see you again Dean." Alex said and turned to Jo, "I will call to check on you over the weekend." He kissed her cheek once more and walked past Dean, "Catch you later Dean."

Dean just stood there as Alex walked by him and he felt a chill. Something was defiantly off with this guy. "So Dean you didn't tell me you were going in well you don't really tell me anything."

"What the hell were you doing?" Dean snapped.

"I am just going to go inside." Sam said and walked passed Jo.

Jo waited until Sam was inside before turning her attention to Dean, "I wasn't doing anything and if I were then I would have to say it is none of your business." She said and crossed her arms.

"Well it looked like you were making out with your doctor to me."

"We ere not making out Dean. He kissed me!"

"Why was he even here?"

"He just stopped by to see how I was feeling and then we went out for a drive."

"Oh wow a doctor that makes free house calls and then tries to date their pregnant patients. Sound like a great guy to me."

"Dean you are just jealous."

"I don't think so sweetheart. I am here for one reason well two and I don't like you seeing that guy."

"Well I am sorry but you really don't have a choice in the matter Dean."

"Like hell I don't. See this," he motioned over her large belly, "Is half mine so I get to make half the decisions!"

"You have really lost your damn mind Dean! Just because all of a sudden out of the blue decided to somewhat be involved doesn't give the right to anything. It takes a lot more than just one doctors appointment visit Dean!" Jo was furious.

"Well I am here now and I say you aren't going back to that guy!"

"Oh yeah? Are you going to stop me Dean?"

"If I have to yes I will. I will tie you to the bed if I have to Jo."

They stood there face to face and neither was going to back down, "Dean you can't control who I see. Doctor wise or...or boyfriend wise."

Dean didnt not like the sound of Jo caliing anyone her boyfriend other that him, "So he is your boyfriend now?"

"No he isn't. It was just a kiss and personaly I was just as surprised as you were but maybe...well maybe I liked it!"

"You liked it?"

"You know what, I loved it Dean. It was the best kiss I have ever had in my life!" She knew that would do it for him but she never expected him to react the way he did.

Dean grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to him and crashed his lips into her. Jo wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. The kiss was full of angry and love. The fact was neither knew just how the other really felt.

They stood there for what seemed like a life time. Dean finally pulled away and Jo slowly opened her eyes, "Why….why did you do that?" Jo stuttered out. "You really shouldnt have done that Dean."

"I had to do it Jo."

"Why?"

"Just because Jo." Even in this moment he could tel her how he felt, "Please don't see him anymore Jo. Just do this for me ok. I have a bad feeling about him and I just need you to trust me on this."

Jo looked into his eyes and knew something was really wrong with him. She knew I she asked then he wouldn't tell her but she knew she had to trust him. "Ok Dean I won't go." Dean pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Jo."

"Dean what are we doing." She whispered as she felt a tear fall from her eye.

"I don't know."

"Dean are you just going to leave again?"

"I won't ever be far, not anymore." Dean said and kissed her forehead. He knew somewhere this was a mistake to stay but he couldn't risk leaving Jo right now. They had 3 months left and something told him that if it got out Jo was pregnant every demon out there would be after her. Maybe that s just what Alex was doing? He wasn't going to let her get hurt so he would just have to find away to track the demon from here with out her finding out. How hard could it be?

_**Ok so I am having a little bit of writers block right now but I tried my best to get this chapter done. I do have the next chapter planned out and just have to type it up. I think you may be happy with it : ) anyways I do hope you enjoyed this one and please review!**_


	22. Three Little Words

**Chapter 22**

**Three Little Words**

After the kiss on the porch, Dean and Jo went inside and nothing else was really said. Dean went to take a shower and Jo finished up a load of laundry. She wasn't sure quite yet what the kiss had meant. Was it purely Dean being jealous and felt he had to prove a point or were there actually feeling behind it? She knew she would drive herself crazy trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

When Dean finally came down stairs, Jo was sitting on the couch folding clothes, "Hey I have to run out you need anything?" he asked her.

"Uh, no I think I am good but thanks."

"Ok see ya later Jo." Dean said and walked out the door. Jo thought to her self that maybe it was just a kiss in the heat of the moment. Although it broke her heart she wasn't going to let it get to her. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and she just wanted to enjoy the holiday with her friends and family.

Dean drove the ten miles into town and stopped and a small store that caught his eye. He had been thinking about what Jo had said to him earlier. He did need to do something that showed her he was serious about being more involved with the twin. He got out of the care and walked into the small store. At first he felt a little out of place but he didn't really care. It wasn't long before he was approached by an older lady with a smile on her face, "Can I help you find something?" she asked him, He knew she could tell that he had no clue what he was doing.

"I hope so." He slightly laughed, "I don't know what I am really doing."

The lady just smiled at him, "I am taking a guess that you are about to be a first time father."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not really it just I have owed this store for over thirty year so I can spot a new dad when I see one." She said. Dean just looked around the small store at all the baby stuff. He never knew a baby needed so much and he was about to have two of them. "So are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Both actually."

"Oh wow. You are going to have your hands full then." She said and when she looked at Dean she knew he was nervous, "But don't you worry. Everything will be just fine. Now tell me, what are you looking for?"

"I don't really know. I don't have the first clue what I need and I am not sure what there mother has yet."

"Let me guess, you are looking for something to show her that you are serious and ready to be a dad?"

Dean just looked at the lady, "How did you know that?"

"Like I said, I have been doing this a long time. I think I can help you out." She smiled and grabbed Dean by the hand, "Lets go see if we can find that perfect gift."

* * *

It was just after eight and Jo was beginning to get tired. She had been helping her Bobby with the house work and went to help her mom at the roadhouse and she was beginning to feel it in her back. She had though Dean would have been back by now but them again by this point she never knew if he was coming back or not. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sam with her mom and Bobby at the kitchen table, "I am going to go to bed."

"Are you feeling ok sweetie?" Ellen asked her daughter.

"Yeah I am just a little tired and it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Ok well you go rest and I will see you in the morning." Ellen got up on walked over to Jo and placed her hand on her belly, "Now you to let your mommy rest you hear?" Jo just smiled as she mom kissed her on the forehead.

"Something tells me they aren't going to listen to you mom."

"It doesn't surprise me one bit. You never listen to me and look who their father is. Honey you are going to have a time with these two I can tell you that."

"Yeah I figured as much. Ok well I will see you in the morning. Night Sam, Night Bobby."

"Goodnight Jo." They both said and they watched her walk out of the room. Once Ellen heard her door close, she looked back at Sam and Bobby, "Ok so Jo still doesn't know anything about Dean right?"

"As far as I know Dean is still dead set on keeping it from her right now." Sam said.

"Ok good because she doesn't need to get herself worked up right now. It just wouldn't be healthy."

"Ok so we still have to figure a way out of this deal for Dean." Sam said, "I mean one minutes he all about getting out there and the next the wants to be here."

"So I noticed." Ellen said, "Well then we will just all have to buckle down and help out more. This bitch is out there somewhere and we just have to find her."

"So where do we start?" Bobby asked, "I mean every demon I have track hasn't said a word and believe me I tried everything and it's not like a demon not to talk right before you are sending there asses back to the pit."

"I know. Something just isn't right. I mean the gate has been open for six months and you would think things would be a little crazier."

"All I know is we have 6 months to get Dean out of this damn deal." Ellen said as Bobby poured her another shot. The three just sat there quietly for awhile. When they looked up at the clock it was nine and the heard Dean walk inside holding a bag, "Hey Dean whatcha got there?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing, hey were is Jo?"

"She went to bed about on hour ago."

"Oh…ok." Dean said and stood there.

Ellen saw the look of disappointment on his face, "But Dean I she wouldn't mind if you woke her up if you needed to talk."

"Thank Ellen." Dean said and walked up the stairs. When he walked up to Jo's door, he waited for a minute. Part of him though maybe he should wait until the morning but the other part didn't want to wait. He went with option B and opened the door slowly, "Jo are you awake?" he asked and didn't get an answer. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, "Jo" he called out and sat next to her but she didn't move, "Jo!" she said loudly and she jumped up.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?"

"Good you are awake."

"Well I am now but the question is why am I awake?"

"I wanted to give you something." He said and handed her the small bag.

"What is it?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Just open it." He said and Jo raised her eyebrow. Dean was never the type of person to give gifts so she wasn't sure what to expect.

When she looked in the bag, she saw two little outfits. She pulled them out and just help them, "Dean where did you find these."

"Just a little place in town." He said. Jo just sat on the bed and looked at the little Led Zeppelin onesie that Dean had managed to find.

"They are perfect but didn't they have REO?" she asked and smiled up at Dean.

"Sorry sweetheart but my kids will know what good music is."

"Is that so."

"Damn right." He said.

"Dean this was really nice of you." Jo said and leaned over to hug him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. As Jo sat there, she felt a few sudden kcks and jumped a little, "Are you ok?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I think they are fighting again in there." she said and ran her haand over her belly, "Do you want to feel?"

"Can I?"

"Sure." Jo grabbed both his hands and placed them on her belly, "One the left is your son and onthe right is your daughter."

A smile appeared on Dean's face, "Well I think she is going to take after Jo."

"Why do you say that?"

"Becasue I think she is winning right now."

"Harvelle women always win." she said. That made Dean wonder if Harvelle would still be the babies last name but he knew that may be a conversation for another time.

Jo pulled away from him and got off the bed, "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I want to show you something." Jo grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door. She walked down to the room next door and stopped, "You want to show me Bobby's storage room?" Dean asked.

"Kind of." Jo opened the door and turned on the lights. When Dean looked in he saw two cribs in the room along with different baby stuff, "We have been working on this for a few months now and I though you might want to see it."

"Wow, you have been busy." Dean said walking farther into the room, "When did you do all of this?"

"A few months ago. Me and mom were going to build our own place so we would have room and well came home one day to see this room had been cleaned out. I just think Bobby wanted mom to stay a little long if you catch my drift."

Dean looked over at her and smiled, "Yeah I think I sensed closeness there." Dean saw the little pink and blue outfits on a small table and picked up a blue onesie, "Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this?" he said and held out the shirt.

"Clothes Dean."

"For a girl right?"

"No Dean it's blue so that is for the boy."

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart. It has a freakin bear on it that say I wuv hugs."

"Ok so what?"

"So what? I hate to tell you this but my some is not wearing this."

"Dean it's cute so my son will be wearing it." She smiled and grabbed it from him.

"We will see about that."

As Dean looked around, Jo held the little outfit in her hands, "Hey Dean can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said and walked over to her.

"I was thinking about what happened earlier today. You know, the sudden kiss on the porch."

Dean knew exactly where this was going and it was about time something's came out, "What about it?"

"Well I was just wondering if it was purely heat of the moment or….or if it meant something else."

Dean walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist and use his other hand to raised her chin to look at him, "It was just something I should have done a long time ago Jo. I never meant to hurt you. I have just been kind of confused for the last few months."

"About what?"

"Nothing that matters now. What matters is that I am here now and I want to know that…that I love you and I am not going anywhere." There is was. The three wonders he had been wanting to say for months to her.

"Wha…..what?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

"I love you Jo." Jo lost it right then and there. She had hoped that one day she would hear those three little words from the one person she had been wanting for what felt like a lifetime, "I…I love you too Dean."

Dean leaned down and kissed her. This time there was no anger, just love. They stood there in the middle of the nursery and held onto each other tight. In that moment Dean knew he was just where he needed to be. If he was going to die, he was going to die with no regrets.

_**Authors Note: It's a little shorter than what I wanted but I am a little under the weather today. Anyways I hope you are all happy that they are now together and in love. AWWW! The next chapter will still be in November and Jo has a phone call to make : ) this should go well. Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you!**_


	23. Nightmares and Phone Calls

**Chapter 23**

**Nightmares and Morning Phone Calls**

The next morning Jo rolled over and saw Dean sleeping next to her and it brought a smiled to her face. She was happy. After all these months of hoping and wishing he would come around he was finally here with her. She knew by just looking at him that they were going to be fine. In three months they would have two new babies and things would be perfect.

She gave him a small kiss before climbing out of bed. Jo quietly got dressed and walked down stairs to see her mother rushing around, "Do you need any help Mom?"

"Oh Jo I am glad your up. I have to head out to start setting things up so if you could just wait for this food to get done cooking and bring it that would be great." Ellen said, "I will see you a little later."

"Mom just relax a little bit. Everything is going to be fine." Jo said. Ellen smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I should be telling you to relax Jo."

"I have to say for the first time in months I actually feel very relaxed Mom."

"A think a certain Winchester is to thank for that." He Mom smiled. "Well you just take it easy and I will see you in a few hours."

"Bye Mom." Jo said and watched her Mom hurry out the door. Jo walked over to the counter and make her a cup of tea and sat down at the table. She couldn't stop smiling. Her life couldn't get much better than this and Dean was to thank for that.

Dean was tossing and turning in the bed as he listen to the screams: "_Dean! Dean help!" Jo cried out. Dean ran through the dark cemetery, "Jo!" he called out and the screaming just got louder._

_He could see anything. All he could do was hear her cries for help. He had to find her before it was too late, "Jo!"_

"_Dean…please! Please hurry!" she screamed louder. As Dean an faster he came across a building that appeared to him, "What the hell?" he asked himself and walked inside, "Jo?" he said and walked around the room. It was quiet. There were no more screams and he feared the worst until her heard the sounds of an infant crying. When he pushed a door open, he saw a man and a woman holding two babies and Jo lying on the floor, "There you are Dean. Its about time you showed up."_

"_Who the hell are you?" he snapped. Just as he was going over to Jo, she vanished._

"_Oh Dean you should know. After all I am the one that is personal going to drag you to the pit in a few month but don't worry, at least they will be there with you." The woman said and she began to laugh._

_As Dean looked at the babies, he knew they were his, "Let them go you bitch!"_

"_No Dean that is no way to talk in front of your children now is it."_

"_If you hurt them I swear to God I will rip you apart!"_

"_Keep it up Dean. That rage of your will going in very handy, in hell." She said._

_Dean just looked around the room. Blood covered the wall and the floor, "Where is she?" Dean asked._

"_Who Jo? Oh don't you worry about her. Lets just say she is…how do you humans say it….in a better place." _

_Dean felt like he couldn't move. Jo was gone and he stood there and watched as these demon held onto his kids tightly, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I think its time to get these little guys home. See you soon Dean." _

Deans eyes snapped open, "Jo?" he rolled over and saw he was no longer in the bed with him, "Jo!" he called out as he slipped on his jeans and ran down the stairs.

Jo was sitting at the table read over her parenting book when Dean came running in and stopped, "Jo thank God." He walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug, "I though…"

"Dean, are you ok?" Jo asked. She had never seen him like this before. Dean pulled away from her and gave her a soft smile, "Yeah…uh yeah I'm fine. Just s bad dream that's all."

"Where you on an airplane again?" she smiled.

"Yeah, "He laughed, "You know how I feel about flying."

"Well I can promise you that you are safe on the ground." Jo laughed and placed her hand on his face, "Are you sure you're ok Dean? You seem really freaked out."

Dean looked her hand and kissed it, "I'm fine I promise." Dean placed his hand on her belly, "How are they his morning?"

"Perfect and very active again. Sit down and I will get you something to eat." Jo kissed his on the lips and walked over to the fridge. Dean just sat down in the chair and watched her. What was the meaning of hat dream? Was Jo and his kids really in danger? This just gave him even more motive to say next to her at all time. He wasn't letting anyone near her.

"So Jo what do you have planned for today?" Well I have to head to the roadhouse and in a little while to take this food and I think that's about it for today. Well other than eating later on. My favorite part incase you haven't noticed." She said as she rubber hr belly, "Why, what do you have planned Dean?"

"Just spending time with you I guess?" Jo looked over at him and was a little surprised that he wanted to spend the day with her, "I mean if you want me around."

"Of course I want you around. It will be nice for a change." Jo said. Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, "Well I do have to say, I can think of something else we could do today." Dean winked at her.

"Why Dean Winchester you have a dirty mind you know that?"

"Oh come on. You know that's why you love me Jo." He said as he kissed her.

"Maybe a little but Dean incase you haven't noticed I am a little bigger and not moving as fast these days."

"That's fine with me. All you have to do is lay there and enjoy." Dean kissed her again but this time a little more deeply. Jo let out a soft moan into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him.

Just as things were beginning to heat up in the kitchen, the phone began to ring and Jo pulled away, "I better get that." Jo said.

"Just let it ring." Dean pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

Jo smiled into his mouth and pulled back again, "Dean it could be mom. Just give me a second." She said and walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello"

"_Hi Jo, its Dr. Alex. How are you?"_ Jo just looked up and over at Dean.

"Hi Alex. I am doing good." The sound of the name got Deans attention and made him grige.

"_That's great to hear Jo. I hope you have enjoying your holiday."_

"I cant complain here."

"_Ok well Jo enjoy your weekend and I will see you on Monday."_ Alex said and Jo looked at Dean who was shaking his head at her.

"Uh about that. I don't think I will be coming in on Monday." She said

"_What do you mean Jo?" _

"Well…..we have decided to just…" Jo wasn't really sure what to say to him, "Uh go the natural way."

"_Well Jo I have to advise against this."_

"I know it sounds crazy but me and Dean talked about it and this is what we want to do."

"_Oh so this is about Dean? Is he the one making you make this sudden decision?"_ Dean who was next to Jo had heard everything Alex had been saying and took the phone from Jo, "Why don't you go upstairs ok?"

"Dean, please be nice."

"Scouts honor. Just go get dressed and we will Jo see your mom." Jo nodded and walked up the stairs. Once Dean heard the door close her put the phone to his ear, "Listen here you son of a bitch! Don't you think you are fooling anyone with you caring doctor bullshit."

"_Dean Dean…A little worried are we?" _He heard Alex laugh on the phone_, "I mean really what are you afraid of huh? That I am going to rip her apart? Oh yeah that was my plan."_

"I swear if you come anywhere near her I will kill you."

"_Such anger Dean. That will come in handy when you are rotting in hell."_

"Listen I am going to make this short, if you ever call or come near Jo again you will be begging me to send your sorry ass to hell." Dean hung up the phone. He was enraged at this point. He knew there was something going on with Alex and now he knew the truth. What scared him was who else had made there way into Jo's life that may be out to hurt her. He had to make sure he checked everyone who came in contact with her while he has been away. No one was going to hurt her or his kids.

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long wait. I have just been so sick and just in bed for the last five day. Felling better now so I will start on the next chapter today. I just had to get something up today for you guys because you have been so great to review and alert the story. I hope you liked it and I will try my best to get the next one up soon! Thank you guys again.**_


	24. fighting brings out the hard truth

Later on that day, Jo was upstairs changing to get ready to go and help her mom out at the roadhouse when Dean walked into her room, "Where are you going?" he asked and took a seat on the bed.

"I am going to go help mom out. Its one of her busiest night."

Dean didn't like the though of her leaving the house and the thought of her working around a bunch of hunters made him a little uneasy, "Can't someone else help her out? I mean why do you have to go?"

"Dean I don't think there is anyone I can call. It's always just been me and mom." She said and slipped into her shoe, "Hey do these match? I can't really see down there." She laughed.

"Yeah they do Jo. Let me just grab my jacket and I will go in with you."

"You don't have to do that Dean. I am a big girl. I think I can get there and back on my own."

"I know but maybe I just feel like going out and having a drink. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Just as long as that is the only reason you are going." She said and gave him a glare.

"Of course that is why I am going Jo."

"Uh huh. Ok well then hurry up." Jo said and walked out of the room. Dean got up from the bed and followed her out the door.

It was almost 11 pm and the bar was packed. Jo mainly stayed behind the bar and Dean sat there and watched her the whole time. "Dean loosen up a little." Sam said as he took a seat next to him.

"I am loose."

"Yeah I can tell. Every time someone ask Jo for a beer you look like you want to rip there heads off."

"I do not. I mean I don't see why they have to keep asking her."

"It's her job Dean. Just relax a little. Jo seems to be having a good time."

"Yeah well I still think she should be here."

"Why?" Sam asked and Dean didn't want to tell him about the dream. Not here and not now, "Nothing Sam. I guess I just worry."

"That's normal Dean just sit back and have a good time tonight. I am heading over to play some pool, wanna come?"

"No man you go. I think I am just going to sit here."

"Ok well don't come crying to me when Jo kicks your ass for bothering her." Sam said and got up. Dean rolled his as and took another swig of beer. When he looked up he saw Jo at the end of the bar talking to some guy he had never seen before and it didn't sit right with him. They way the guy was flirting and touching her pissed him off.

Dean got up from his chair and walked over to them, "Hey Dean, do you know Hank?"

"No." Dean said and the men just looked at each other, "A little close aren't you?" Dean said.

"Dean stop." Jo warned him.

"What I was just asking?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are jealous…Dean." Hank said with a snooty tone in his voice.

"I have no reason to be jealous of you…..Hank." Dean returned the same tone.

"Guys come on. Let's not do this."

"Do what Jo? I am just talking to the man." Dean said

"No think you are trying to mark your territory but I have known Jo for a long time and let's just say we have a ...special relationship." Hank smiled. Jo looked over at Dean and knew that look. This wasn't going to go well at all.

Dean gave Hank a slightly smirk before his fist connected with Hanks jaw, "Dean!" Jo yelled and went around the bar.

When Sam looked up and saw all the commotion, he dropped the pool stick and ran over to help out. Hank and Dean were both rolling around on the floor, "Guys stop it1" Jo yelled.

Sam came up behind her and pulled her back. He was afraid that she would end up getting hurt and Dean would never forgive himself. "Hey Dean stop!" Sam said and pulled his brother off of Hank, "You son of a bitch1" Dean cursed.

"I am going to kick you ass Winchester." Hank yelled.

"The only person who is going to kick some ass is me!" Ellen yelled as she came from the back. "I suggest you both drop the immature behave before I toss you both out. Got It?"

"Yeah I got it." Hank said and walked away from the bar. Dean looked over at Jo and knew he was about to be in trouble, "Outside! Right now!" she said and pushed him toward the door.

When they were out side, Jo turned to him, "What the hell was that all about Dean?"

"What? He pissed me off." Dean said in a calm tone as if nothing was wrong.

"He pissed you off? That's it? What the hell was he doing Dean?"

"He was all over you Jo. My god are you blind or something? But then again you two have a past."

"Don't you dare yell at me Dean I am not in the mood right now. One he was not all over me, two I have known him for years. That is the only past we have. What the hell is your problem Dean?"

"My problem is that I don't think you should work here anymore."

"You can't control me Dean. If I want to work here then I will."

"So I have no say so in this at all?"

"No you don't Dean."

"Well considering you are carrying my babies I would say I do. I don't think its safe here."

"In case you didn't notice, the only fight that went on here tonight was between you and Hank and you started it! I swear Dean, I don't know what the hell you problem is all of a sudden."

Dean just shook his head and turned away from her, "Don't walk away from me Dean. I want to talk about this." She said and grabbed his arm.

"Jo I really don't want to talk right now."

"Why not Dean? Did something happen that you aren't telling me about?"

"Jo please just drop it."

"No I am not going to drop it. You are acting like a crazy person. First it's the doctor and now hank is a threat and I just want to know what is going on with you!"

"Fine you really want to know? I saw you die Jo! Alex is a demon and they are going to use you and the babies to get to me!" he yelled, "Happy now?"

Jo felt like she was hit with a tone of bricks, How could she not see that Alex was evil. She trusted him, "Ok slow down Dean. Why would someone want to use me and the kids against you?"

"Because….because I am going to hell in a few months Jo." He said sadly. This was the moment he never wanted to happen but it was time she learned the trust. It was the only way they could face the future together.

_**First I want to thank you all for the reviews. I know it has been awhile but it has been crazy around here. Also sorry it's short. Kind of a filler chapter. Anyways, how will Jo react? Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	25. Becasue he is Dean Winchester

Jo and Dean both stood there in the dark parking lot staring at each other. Dean couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth and Jo felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She hoped that she had heard him wrong and that this was nothing more that and cruel joke. "Ok its been a long night and I think I am to the point of hearing things so please tell me you just didn't say you were going to hell." She said to him and smiled. when he never said a word, he smiled faded, "Dean tell me."

Dean looked at her sadly. Maybe she should yell April Fools right now. He thought about it but considering it was November that wouldn't really work and he knew it was time she knew the truth about everything. "Jo I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"Dean, just tell me I heard you wrong. Please just tell me."

"I'm sorry but I can't Jo. I can't lie to you anymore."

"What is going on here? Why do you think you are going to hell Dean?"

"It was no miracle that Sam is alive. He died that night Jo and I did the only thing I knew of. So I went to the crossroads and….."

"Dean please tell me you didn't." she whispered.

"I had to look after him Jo. He is my brother."

Jo nodded her head and looked away as she tried to hold back the tears that were fighting to get out, "How long did you get?"

"Once year." She said.

Jo snapped her head over to him, "One year? One year!" she yelled.

"Jo please calm down."

"Are you serious right now Dean? Don't you tell me to calm down! You stand there and tell me you sold your soul months ago and now you have what…..6 months left!"

"Jo I'm sorry." Dean said and walked over to her but she just backed away from him.

"Why now? Why tell me this now!"

"Because you needed to know. I couldn't keep hiding this from you any longer."

"Why not Dean? You only had a few months to go." She said in an angry attitude.

"Please don't be like that, your mom and I…"

"My mom? You told my mom?"

"I hate to tell her so she would understand why I wanted to stay away from you. Jo I never wanted you to get hurt."

"It's a little late for that don't you think? So I guess this whole protective father/boyfriend this was all an act? Just one thing off your bucket list?"

Dean shook his head, "Don't go there ok? That is not what this is about!"

"Oh yeah? One minute you want nothing to do with me and then all of a sudden you want be there? Come on Dean I am not that stupid."

"I wanted to protect you Jo so I stayed away but then I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Why because you had some crazy dream about me dying. Dean I don't need you to protect me or my babies."

"Jo.."

"No Dean I am done. I can take care of myself and my kids because we both know I can't depend on you forever right? So I guess I better start now."

"Jo come one! Don't do this."

"I will not keep you from you kids Dean. I am not that much of a bitch but as far as whatever ever this is or was between us, I am done. I am not going to sit by and watch as you are dragged to hell. I can't do. I think you should just go."

"I can't leave you Jo. Not now after everything."

"Fine. Do what you want but I have nothing to say to you." Jo walked around him and back inside the bar.

Ellen heard the door swing open and saw Jo with tears running down her face and she knew what had happened. She walked into the back where Jo was and went over to her, "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I am ok?" she sobbed, "How couldn't you not tell me mom?"

"Jo we didn't want to upset you. It isn't good for the babies."

"You know what' not good for the babies? Growing up without a father!" Jo put her face in her hand as she cried harder.

Ellen's heart broke at seeing her daughter in pain, "Baby Dean did what he thought was right. He didn't know about the babies at the time."

"So that makes it right?"

"No but Jo everyone is working around the clock to try and get him out of the deal. We have time."

Jo looked up with her red eye, "I can't lose him mom. I can't do this alone." She cried. Ellen pulled her daughter to her and held her tight.

"I know baby. We will figure something out."

Dean stood on the other side of the door, hearing ever word that was said. It was that Jo was mad at him, it was the fact that she was hurting. He couldn't leave her but he knew he had to go. He wasn't going to lose her and she wasn't going to lose him. Dean walked back into the bar and over to Sam, "Go pack. We are leaving…now!" Dean said sternly.

"Wow Dean what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it but we are wasting time here so come on." Dean said and walked out the door.

Jo heard the sound of the impala crank up and she looked out the window just in time to see the Dean drive out of the parking lot. "He'll be back Jo." Ellen said.

Jo turned around and smiled, "I know."

Ellen looked at her daughter a little confused, "Why are you smiling? This is a quick change in attitude."

"Dean is going to be fine mom. I can feel it. The babies can feel it too. I hate to light a fire under his ass someone. What better way then telling him it is over."

"Joanna Harvell. That poor boy thinks you hate him right now."

"He knows I love him. That's why he left. Don't get me wrong I am still upset that he lied to me but once his soul is safe and I am not carrying around 40 extra pounds, me and Dean and going to have one hell of a fight." Ellen just smiled at her daughter, "He is going to be fine mom."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he is Dean Winchester."

***Thanks for the reviews guys! Wow I hit over 100 and words cant tell you how happy I am right now. This chapter is super short I know but I kinda wanted it to be alone because I will just going into December the next chapter. So I hope you liked it. Please review and I will get to work on the next chapter.**


	26. Baby Names

_**December 24- 8 months**_

It had been almost a months since Jo had seen or even spoken to Dean. She knew he called to check on her but she would always just talk to Ellen. After all in his mind she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. She felt bad but she knew she was doing the right thing. She had to do something to light a fire under is ass.

Jo was putting so more tinsel on the tree when she heard a very familiar car coming up the driveway and she smile to herself. She had a good feeling he was going to be there for Christmas. She stepped away from the tree and walked over to the mirror on the wall to make sure her hair wasn't a total mess. She ran her fingers through it just as he mother came down the stair, "Joanna Beth you listen to me, you been nice to Dean you hear me?"

Jo just smiled, "When am I ever mean?"

"Jo I know you are following through with little game of yours but you know Dean came here to see you and you need to be nice."

"I promise I will be nice mom. I will not ruin Christmas." Jo said. It wasn't but a few seconds later when the screen door opened. Ellen and Jo turned around to see Dean and Sam walked through the door, "Hey boy! Glad you could make it." Ellen said as she walked over to give them a hug.

Dean looked over at Jo am smiled. She looked great for being 8 months pregnant. Jo gave him a half smile and turned to walk into the kitchen. "So I am guessing she still isn't talking to me?" Dean asked Ellen.

Ellen rolled her eyes at her daughters behavior, "Jo is well….Jo. Just go talk to her. Believe me its no what you think Dean."

"What?"

"Never mind, Come on Sam and I will help you get this stuff upstairs." Ellen said as she grabbed one of the bags from him.

Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Jo leaning over the sink as she washed her hands. Dean was never good with I'm sorry so he decided to just do what he did best. He was going to make his move.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hip. Jo smiled to herself but never turned around. She was starting to like this a little. Dean pulled her against him and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I missed you."

Jo closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. It was crazy to her how this mans voice alone could make her body quiver. "You look beautiful." He said and pulled her just a little closer.

"Thank you." She whispered back. "But don't think you are out of the dog house yet Dean."

Dean started leaving small, softy kissed on her neck and Jo sighed. She missed the way his lips felt against her skin. She could feel Dean smiling against her, "Let me make it up to you." He said as he rubbed against her ass.

As temping as the offer was, Jo knew this wasn't the right time to be heading up stairs for a little round of make up sex. She didn't move the way she use to back in the day. Jo turned around and looked at his cocky grin on his face. "I would love to Dean but I am not giving in that easy."

"Jo come on. What do you want me to do?" Dean asked her.

"Get out of your deal for starters."

"I am trying my best and that all I can do." Dean said, "Just cut me a little slack here at least for the next two day. Please?"

Jo thought for a minute. It would be nice to have a normal few days with him. "Fine but after the holiday I won't your ass back on the road."

Sure it wasn't the move loving tone but it would work for him, "You got a deal."

"Good. Glad we got that settled." Jo said and moved in closer to him. She ran her hand though his hair and to the back of his head, "Now, where was we?" she smiled.

Just as Dean was about to leaned down and kiss her, someone entered the room, "Not in my kitchen you don't?" Dean turned around to see Bobby standing there.

"Nice timing Bobby." Dean said to him and turned back to Jo, "Rain check?"

"You got it." She said.

"Hey Jo do you mind giving me and Dean a moment here."

"Sure. I have to finish up a few things in the living room anyway." Jo walked around Dean and he gave her a light tap on the ass and she just smiled as she walked out.

Bobby just shook his head and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, "Starting a little early aren't you Bobby?" Dean asked.

"My nerves are shot right now."

"What's going on?" Dean asked and sat down across from him. Bobby didn't say anything. He just slid a small box over to Dean. When Dean opened it he saw a small diamond ring inside, "Well Bobby I don't know what to say. I mean it's all so sudden." Dean laughed.

"It's not for you, you idgit."

"So what, you are thinks of popping the big question to Ellen? I didn't even know you guys were that serious."

"Me either but I ain't getting any younger and well why not. I mean I care about her a lot and I think I may…." Bobby looked up at Dean who was smiling, "Why am I telling you this?"

"I really don't know but hell I say go for it. You deserve to be happy."

"I don't know. Maybe I have just lost my damn mind."

"No you haven't and I think Ellen will be very lucky to have you." Dean said. The room went quiet and both men just looked around. Thing were getting a little awkward, "Ok are we done now because I am getting uncomfortable."

"Yeah we are good."

"Great." Dean said and got up from the table. He walked into the living room and saw Jo sitting on the couch with a book and blanket covering her. He smiled to himself and walked over to sit beside her.

Jo smiled up at him and closed the book, "What was that all about?" she asked him.

"I have a feeling you may find out soon."

"Oh ok then. So we need to talk about something?"

"Oh that's never good."

"I'm serious. We don't have any names picked out and I think we might need to do that do you think?"

"I guess. I mean what's wrong with Dean and Deanna?" Dean asked with a smiled. "So what do you like?"

"Well I have been thinking and I really like Andrew Dean Winchester for the boy. We can call him Alex."

Dean was so glad to hear they would have his last name he didn't care about the rest, "I love it."

"Really?" Jo smiled.

"It's perfect. So what about the girl?"

"I like Madeline. We can call her Maddie."

"So Alex and Maddie it is then." Dean said. He pushed Jo's hair from her face and placed his hand on her belly, "wow they are really moving in there."

"Only when you are around." She said and looked up. Their eyes met and Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. What started out as a simple kiss quickly heated up. Dean cupped her face with both hands. They were lost in each other at that moment and never wanted to let each other go. When they were together everything else seemed to fade away and everything was perfect.

_**Authors note: thank you for the kind reviews. Small sweet chapter aww. I had to make this one a little happy. Let's just say I have the next few already planned out. So will bobby really ask Ellen to marry him? Reviews are loved!**_


	27. Chapter 27

It was Christmas morning and everyone had gotten up early. Ellen had prepared a big breakfast for everyone before they spent the rest of the day relaxing by the tree. Dean looked over at Bobby who was seating bullets as he sat at the end of the table quietly. Dean just smiled and shook his head. He never pictured Bobby was the married type but then again he never saw himself as a father that had a one way ticket to hell but yet here they where. "Bobby, are you feeling alright this morning?" Ellen asked as she poured him some more coffee.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He said and gave her a smile.

Dean was the only one who knew what was on the older hunters mind and he had every right to be a littler nervous. He was about to take the big plunge into married life. "So what does everyone have planned for today?" Ellen asked.

"Well I for one have nothing planned but taking a nap later." Jo said.

"You just got up." Dean said, "How can you be tired already?"

Jo just looked at him, "You see this," she motioned over her large belly, "You try carrying around sixty extra pounds and tell me how you feel."

"Sixty pounds? Wow that is …." He was about to say a lot but Jo glared at him, "Not very much at all. You look great if I do say so my self."

"Nice save Dean." She smiled and went back to eating her breakfast. Dean took the time to just look around at ever one and think about the fact that this is as close to normal that he has ever been and the closest that he maybe ever get. He tried to enjoy every minute because he knew that he and Sam would have to leave again tonight.

* * *

It was close to five at night and they were all sitting around the tree in the den making small talk and laughing. Suddenly Bobby got up from his chair, "Where are you going?" Ellen asked him.

"I just need some air. I wont be long." He said and walked out onto the porch. He walked over to the swing and sighed as he sat down and pulled a picture of his late wife out of his pocket. She was his first love and nothing would ever change that and part of him felt a little guilty for feeling the way he did about Ellen but he knew that she would want him to be happy.

He heard the door slam shut and he looked up to see Ellen walking over to him with a blanket. "It's a cold night so I though you could use a blanket." She said and took a seat next to him and noticed the picture, "She was beautiful Bobby. I know you must miss her every day."

"I do and I think about her a lot. A little more these days for some reason."

"Maybe it because of the holidays. I always think about my Bill around this time of year."

"Looks like we have something in common." He smiled. "Do you think he would want you to be happy?" he asked.

"I like to think he would."

"What about with someone else?" he asked.

Ellen looked at him and smiled, "I think if that right person came along he would want me to live my life. I think your wife would want that for you." She said and Bobby looked away. He could feel his heart racing. "Is there something wrong?"

He turned to her and smiled, "No there is not but I need to ask you something else."

Ellen knew what was coming and she tried not to let on, "Ask me anything?"

Bobby got off the swing and got to one knee slowly, "I am getting to old for this." He said and Ellen laughed. He looked up and her and pulled the small ring from his jacket pocket. "Ellen, Wi….will you marry me?" he asked as he hands began to shake.

Ellen just smiled down at him, "I would love to marry you Bobby." She said. He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. She helped him up and gave her a small kiss.

"Awwwwww" Jo said as she looked through the window next to Dean, "they are so cute. I think I might cry right now."

"What did she say?" Dean asked.

Jo looked at him oddly, "she said no Dean." She said and rolled her eyes, "What do you think she said."

"Yes"

"Duh. Come on Dean get with it here. Aw I can't wait to plan there wedding."

"Yeah well I don't think you are planning anything anytime soon."

"I know but once the babies are here I am going to make sure mom gets whatever she wants. She said and closed the blinds. She looked over and saw that Sam was fast asleep on the other couch and smiled. She grabbed a blanket and covered him up, "So where do you have to leave?" Jo asked and walked back over to Dean.

"Well I think I will let sleeping beauty sleep for a few hours before I wake him up."

"Good then I have time to give you the rest of your Christmas present." She said and pulled him from the couch.

"And what might that be?" he asked with a grin.

"Why don't you use your imagination." She said and pulled him up the stairs.

Once that got up stairs, Dean was about to kiss Jo but something was in they way. She was much larger than the last time they had done something like this, "Dean wait, I don't think this is going to work." Jo said sadly.

"We can make it work." Dean said, "Come on Jo it has been months."

"I know and that way I am going to let tonight be all about you." She said and as she unzipped his jean and pushed them down to ground and she followed.

Oooooo

Later on that night, Jo and Dean headed back down the stairs hand in hand, "Are you sure you have to go Dean?" Jo asked.

"I don't want to but we have to hit the road but I want you to call me if something with you changes."

"Dean…"

"Jo just promise me ok? I want to be here."

"Fine Dean I promise."

"And I want you to stay here from now on. No more working at the bar."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"No I am just asking so just do this for me."

"Fine I will stay here and I will call you if something with me changes." She said. Dean leaned in and gave her a kiss on her lips. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. He didn't want to leave her.

Sam saw the two of them on the stairs and smiled "Dean we need to go" he said.

Dean pulled away and smiled at her, "I will call you when I can. Just take care of yourself please."

"Don't worry about me Dean. Just do what you got to do and come home to us safe."

"I will do my best." He said before he kissed her again.

Jo walked them outside and to the car so she could have just a few more seconds with Dean. She watched as he and Sam got into the car and dove down the drive way. She placed her hands on her belly as she felt the babies begin to kick. "Don't worry guys. Daddy will be back soon." She said.

Just as she turned around, she was face to face with someone she has not seen in a few months, "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but coming so late Jo but I have been worried about you. I haven't heard about you in a long time."

"I am doing fine but you didn't have to come so late. You could have just called." She said.

"I couldn't because of Dean."

"Dean just worries a lot."

"Yeah well I don't blame him. I mean he does have a one way ticket to hell." He said with a smile.

Jo just looked up at him, "W…..what did you just say?"

"Oh Jo you know what I said and you know what I am talking about." He said as he grabbed her arm and she let out a yelp and Alex covered her mouth. "Shhhh you have to be quiet." He said as he uncovered her mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Or should I say what are you?"

"You know just what I am Jo." He said as his eyes flashed black, "And I have been watching you for a really long time."

"What do you want?"

"That is easy Jo. I happen to work for someone who has taken great interest in your children and she has been just dying to meet you." He said before they vanished.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated : ) so please leave me some love and I will post as soon as I can get it done.**


	28. Dean's dream become a feared reality

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have been upper busy. I hope you like the update. It's not much but I hope you like it.**_

Ellen walked out the front door and wrapped her arms around herself as the wind hit her skin, "Jo? Time to come in baby girl!" she called out. It was dark and cold and there was no sign of her daughter, "Jo this isn't funny. Come inside!" Once again there was no answer. When she also saw the impala was gone she feared her daughter had gone off with Dean again.

Ellen stormed back into and over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed Dean's number and waited for an answer. "Hey Ellen is everything ok?"

"No Dean! Everything is not ok. I want to talk to my daughter and I mean now."

"What are you talking about Ellen? Jo is still at the house. We just left her half an hour ago."

"What?" Ellen panicked, "Dean Jo is not here. Oh God what if…"

"Ellen calm down and go look everywhere you can think of. I am headed back that way now." Dean said and hung up the phone, "Damn it! I should have never left!"

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's Jo. Ellen can't find her." Dean said as he whipped the car around and headed back to Bobby's.

"Dean lets just calm down. Jo is probably fine. She may have just gone for a walk or something."

"Sam she is almost nine months pregnant. She does good to walk into the kitchen!"

"Ok well let's just get back and take a look. Everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not man. I have a bad feeling about this." Dean said as he remembered his dream that he had a few months ago. "They got to her. I just know it!"

"What are you talking about? Why would anyone want to hurt Jo?"

"To get to me Sam. They want the babies and I don't know why."

"Ok let's just get back. We will find her Dean. You have to believe that." Sam told him. He tried to make Dean feel a little better but he had a feeling that nothing was going to work at this point.

Jo slowly opened her eyes when she felt the cold air hit her skin. She looked around the dark room as her heart began to race. "H-Hello?" she called out but was afraid of who or what may answer her.

She sat up on the table and swung her legs over the side as she rubbed her head. She felt her babied begin to kick and she rubbed her belly in circles to try and calm them. "Don't worry. Mommy will get us out of here."

"Don't be so sure about that." Someone said from behind her just as the lights turned on. Jo turned around and saw Alex smiling at her, "I was being to think you were going to sleep through all the fun."

"Where the hell am I? Why did you bring me here?" Jo demanded to know.

"I always told you that your babies were special. You just though I meant that in the nice doctor way."

"W-what do you want?"

"Your babies of course…well and Dean's soul. Cant forget about dear old daddy Dean now can we?"

As Alex walked closer to her, Jo slowly backed away until she hit the cold brick wall behind her, "Just let me go."

"I can't do that go. You are stuck here with me until she gets here then it will be show time. I know these things. I am a doctor after all." He grinned his evil grin.

"W-who is coming?"

"Her name is Lilith and she is just dying to meet you Jo."

Dean ran into the house with Sam right behind him. When he ran into the den he saw Ellen sobbing in the couch as Bobby tried to comfort her the best he could. "What happened?" Dean asked.

"They took her Dean." Ellen said, "They took my baby."

Bobby got off the couch and walked over to Dean whose heart was racing, "Dean, I found this outside." He said and handed Dean a locket. It was the same one Jo's father had given to her and Dean knew she never took it off for anything.

As he held onto it something caught his eye, "Is that…"

"Sulfur. Yeah we think so. Dean I am so sorry."

Sam could see the rage building in Dean's eyes, "Dean we are going to find her." He said and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Dean turned to Sam with watery eyes, "You are damn right and I am going to rip apart that son of a bitch!"

"Do you know who could have done this?" Ellen asked as she got up and walked over to the three men who were silent, "Tell me?"

"I think it was Alex and he is taking her to Lilith." Dean said.

"How do you know that?"

"I had a dream a few months ago and they were there and Jo was…" Dean couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"She was what Dean? You better start talking right now!"

"She was dead Ellen alright! She was dead and they had the babies! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Ok I think everyone needs to take a deep breath here or we will never find her." Bobby said, "Dean, do you know where they could have taken her?"

"Don't you think if I knew I would have been there already?"

"Don't yell at me boy I am only trying to help! Not think damn it!"

Dean turned away and ran his fingers though his hair, "It was dark and ….and I don't remember much but it was cold and wet."

"Wet?" Sam asked, "What else?"

"I don't know ok! I just remember her lying beside a brick wall with an old fire place and blood was every where."

Ellen though for a minute a she had a feeling she knew where Jo was, "Was the ground made of dirt. I mean as in no floor."

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"The very first place we lived was this old cabin and it had a cellar. I think Jo might be there."

"Are you sure?"

"No Dean but we have no other leads right now! We have to find her before its too late no get you ass in the fucking car and get us there!" Ellen yelled as she walked out the door.

* * *

Jo sat curled up on the dirty floor holding her belly tight as she sobbed. "Oh come on Jo lighten up. You should be happy. In a few hours you will be a mommy or well at least for a few minutes."

"Dean will find me you son of a bitch and rip you apart!"

"Oh sweetheart Dean is long gone by now. You sent him away remember?"

"He will know something is wrong."

"If he knew then he would have never left you. I think Deano ids getting a little rusty."

"Fuck you!" she snapped, "I will not let you take my babies from me! I will kill you first."

"I would love to see that." Another voice said. Jo looked up and saw a young woman standing next to Alex, "Nice to meet you Jo." Lilith said. Just then Jo felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "Huh, looks like I got here just in time. Let's get this party started."

_**So sorry it was short but I really wanted to get the chapter up for you guys. I didn't want you to have to wait another week. I hope you liked it and please review!**_


	29. Ready or not, here they come

_Authors note! Sorry it's been a long time. I _ha_ve had a few things going on. But after getting some awesome reviews here I am with the long awaited update. I hope you like it._

Jo winced in pain as another contraction raked through her body. The pain was so intense she could help but moan out loud. She was nervous, sad, scared, and pissed of all things. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did the babies have to come now? They aren't even here yet and they already don't listen to their mother. Great way to start.

"Now Jo you are going to have to breathe." Lilith smiled, "It can't be that bad."

"Fuck off!" Jo seethed as she winced again.

"Now is that the way to speak in front of your unborn children. Oh wait I mean my children." Lilith smiled.

"They will never be yours! Dean is going to find me!" Jo yelled through the pain, trying her best to keep the babies from coming right now. "Oh God help me please." She begged.

"Gods not here. Just me." Lilith said. "No either we can do this the easy way and we all leave her happy or we can do this the hard way and you die and we just cut the brats out. Either way they are going to be mine." Lilith said as she gripped Jo's face in her hands. "Now, how about we get this done?"

Lilith let out an evil laugh as Jo screamed as loud as she could. Jo would never admit it but she was losing hope and she was losing it fast.

* * *

Dean and Sam followed Ellen and Bobby down the highway. They were driving as fast as they could. They knew time was no on their side. They knew that those babies could come at any moment. Dean remembered every detail of his nightmare and it scared the shit out of him. He was afraid that he was going to lose them all and it would be his fault. He knew he shouldn't have brought Jo into this. He should have stayed away until it was all ok and safe. Now her life and the lives of his children were in serve danger.

Dean grabbed his phone and called up Ellen, "How much longer?" he asked, "We have to hurry."

"We are going as fast as we can Dean. Only about five more mile until we get there."

"Fine. What's the plan?"

"We park at the end of the road so we don't tip them off. They are going to be more worried about Jo than anything. Then we go in swinging."

"Sounds good. I call dibs." Dean said and slammed his phone shut and pushed on the gas a little harder.

"We're going to save her. Don't worry." Sam said trying his best to think positive but he was just as scared as Dean was. Jo was like a sister him and those kids were his family. He was going to do whatever he could to help save them.

When the four of them got to the road that led up to the old house, they stopped the car and parked them in the woods. Dean jump out of the car and walked to the truck and popped it open. The first thing he pulled out of the knife they had gotten off a demon named Ruby. It was their only shot.

"What's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"We go in and get my baby back." Ellen said.

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say Bobby? We don't have a lot of time here. I wont lose her!"

"Ok lets just calm down." Dean said, "We split up and find her. Whoever is in there is going to die. Trust me." Dean said.

"Then let's go." Ellen said. Nothing was going to stand in the way of a pissed off mother.

* * *

Jo was breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall. She could feel the first baby coming and there was nothing more she could do. She was about to give birth whether she wanted to or now.

Alex kneeled down in front of Jo and forced her legs open, "Its time to push." He smiled up and Jo. She was dripping with sweat.

"N-No!" Jo yelled. Get away from me!"

"Oh come on Jo. Don't make this any harder on yourself. Just think, your kids will be powerful one day. You should be happy. We are going to take really good care of them." Lilith said and she got next to Jo and pushed the hair from her face. "Dean will be there with them so don't worry about that."

Jo couldn't speak. The baby was here and she could help but push. Her body was doing what it needed to do and it needed to get those babies out. "Ahhhh God!" she screamed, "Dean!" she yelled.

Dean and Sam were around the back of the house when he heard the screamed echoed, "Jo." He said and ran to the entrance.

Him and Sam ran in and made their way to the basement. He turned the knob to go in but it was locked.

Lilith heard the banging on the door and her head shot up, "Looks like daddy is just in time. I have to say this is a little sooner than I thought."

"Dean help!" Jo yelled as she head Dean banging on the door.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Dean yelled. Dean said. "Damn it!"

"Ok Jo push." Alex said.

All Jo could do was push as she listened to the yelling going on on the other side of the door.

"She's in labor." Sam said and they began to beat harder.

Lilith got up from the floor and smiled, "Maybe they should see this." She said and looked down at Jo, "What do you think?" Jo couldn't speak. She felt herself being ripped apart and all she could do was moan and scream. "I take that as a yes."

With the wave of her hand the door opened up and in ran Dean and Sam but they didn't get far before Lilith had them pinned to the wall, "Glad you could make it Dean. I have been dying to meet you in person."

"Who are you!" he yelled.

"Oh just the person that holds your contract." She smiled.

"Lilith." He said.

"The one and only." She said and walked over to him, "No since you are here why don't we get down to business."

"My times not up sweetheart." Dean said, "You cant touch me."

"True but I can touch him." Lilith said and turned and saw Alex hold Dean's baby boy.

"Don't you touch him you bitch!" Dean yelled.

Dean looked at Jo's face and could see she was fading and she still had one more to go. She was afraid she wasn't going to make it out of this alive. "Jo! Stay with me!" Dean yelled.

"Listen to him Jo. We arent done yet." Alex said, "No lets get this little girl out."

Lilith walked over to Alex and took the baby from his arms. Dean had tears in his eye as he listen to his little boy crying. "Please…Just let them go." Dean said.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Lilith said and walked over to Dean with the baby in her arms, "Nothing makes me happier than looking into the eye of a man that is about to lose everything."

"Please. Just take me now." He begged.

"See I would love to but I cant. That's why I need them. Small print on the contract and it's a real pain in the ass. See I can only have your whole soul. These two part have part of it so that's why we are all here today. You agree to give them to me and we all can leave here. Jo can move on with her life and find a man not so damaged and they can have all the kids they want."

"Go to hell!" Dean yelled.

"I plan on it but I am not going empty handed. It's a good deal Dean. You get to keep your kids. I want hurt them. We can all live happily ever after. What do you say? Hell you can even given both to me now and I will let you out of the deal. In a few weeks Jo will be good to go and you two can get cracking on more. That is if she makes it out alive."

"No! I won't let you touch them!" Dean yelled.

"You are selfish you know that." Lilith said. "I'm trying to be nice here and you just wont have it."

"I don't make deals with skanks!" Dean spat.

While Dean and Lilith were going back and forth, Sam looked over at Jo and saw the next baby was almost out. Little did Lilith know that he was able to move and Ellen and Bobby were coming in the window.

Dean knew this but he kept Lilith's focus on him, "What do you want with me and them anyways."

"I have a father just like everyone else. He just loves babies. Fresh meet to mold into pure evil."

"Well that will never happen. I will die before I let you touch them."

Lilith turned the baby and held him in front of Dean, "Look at this cute little face. You mean to tell me you are going to let him die."

Dean closed his eyes. He could look. He knew if he looked into that face he would say or do anything to keep him safe. He had to trust that Sam, Ellen, and Bobby had a plan.

Jo screamed out as she felt the last baby pass through. As soon as she her the little girls cries her head fell back against the wall. She had lost so much blood and she felt her body giving out. It was up to Dean now to save them.

Ellen and Bobby hid behind a old dresser and watched as Lilith and Alex put the babies in a small basket. Sam reached over and grabbed the knife from Dean and winked, telling his brother it was going to be ok. Sam saw Lilith turn around and he put his back to the wall again.

"So I don't have a lot of time here so what's it going to be Dean. They live or they die. You say yes or you say no?"

Alex and Lilith were side by side facing the guys. Ellen made her way over to the basket and checked on her grad-babies. She knew they had to get them to a hospital. When she saw Jo leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and body covered in blood she panicked and reacted, "You bitch! She yelled and went after Lilith but didn't get far.

Lilith held up her hand and through Ellen into the wall. "Aw look who come to the party." Lilith said and looked at Alex, "Watch them."

She walked over to Ellen and inches from her face, "You really think I didn't see you come in here? You and gramps." She said and turend around, "Come on out."

Bobby walked around the dressed with a gun in his hand, "Drop it or she dies right now."

Bobby had no choice. He had to do what she asked, "Thanks. Don't move. I'll get to you in a few." Lilith said.

While Lilith was over with Ellen, Sam knew he had to make a move and now, "So your Liliths bitch." Sam said to Alex, "That must really suck."

"We're equal now. I earned my spot." Alex said and moved over to Sam, "I'm no ones bitch."

"Well you look like one to me." Dean said. "She's using you."

"No she's not. We are both in this together."

"Aw that's cute. Like a couple retreat where I am pretty sure you are the one taking it up the ass." Dean smiled at him

"Shut up!" Alex snapped and punched Dean hard.

Sam pushed away from the wall and before Alex could turn Sam stuck the knife into his neck and pulled it out. Alex dropped to the floor and Lilith whipped around.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled and blasted a bright white light at Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and closed his eyes.

After a few long second, the room went quiet. No sound was made. Dean slowly opened his eyes to see Sam still standing there covering his eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

Sam looked over at Dean and then back at Lilith, "but I don't understand." She said.

Dean was able to finally move and he walked over to Sam and jerked the knife from Sam and walked over to Lilith, "Surprise Bitch!" he said and stabbed her in her heart.

He held it there was twisted. "Go to hell." He said before pulling the knife out and watching her drop to the floor.

He dropped the knife and ran over to Jo who was not moving, "Jo…come Jo wake up." He said and tapped her on the cheek, "Jo! He yelled.

"Oh God." Ellen said and ran over to her. "Jo baby come on." She said.

Sam grabbed the phone and called 9111. If they didn't hurry Jo and the babies were going to die.

**Please review =)**


End file.
